Nacidos para Matar y Morir
by Thomas C. Penwolf
Summary: Porque son pocos aquellos que se detienen a pensar en lo injustos que realmente son los dioses... Percy, el primer mestizo de su clase: salvaje, huérfano y criado por monstruos. Llegara para poner de cabeza al campamento mestizo y defender con garras y dientes a la única familia que a conocido. Todos aquellos asolados por la injusticia divina recibirán su compensación.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

En mitad de un largo viaje, los recuerdos siempre son los primeros en acudir a nuestras mentes.

Y aquella mujer solo podía pensar en su pequeño: la primera vez que lo cargo en brazos en la sala del hospital comunitario. Esos grandes y preciosos ojos verdes que la miraban apremiantes cuando tenía hambre. Su risa cada vez que miraba a su madre hacerle caras graciosas. Su primer cumpleaños, con su cara embarrada en merengue y glaseado. Aquellos eran los únicos pensamientos presentes en su mente durante los pocos segundos que le llevo caer desde la baranda de la escalera hasta el suelo, donde un audible crujido anuncio que su cuello no pudo resistir todo el peso de su cuerpo.

De esa forma, en solo un instante Sally Jackson yacía muerta en el corredor del edificio junto a las escaleras. Un pequeño corte en su frente dejaba salir un hilo de sangre que se deslizaba por su rostro como una lagrima escarlata mientras sus ojos vidriosos y sin vida observaban el paso vacilante de su marido pasar junto a ella, ignorándola y tambaleándose hasta llegar a la salida del edificio.

-Estúpida Sally...-Murmuraba entrecortado Gabe Ugliano mientras bajaba las escaleras de entrada hacia la acera. Todo lo que le pedía era un maldito plato de comida luego de trabajar todo el día como un burro. Y que si se había tomado unas cerezas con sus amigos, estaba en todo su derecho-Y luego va y se duerme a mitad del pasillo...

Tal vez si el alcohol no hubiera estado nublando su percepción, en ese momento habría sido consciente de lo que realmente había ocurrido luego de que el abofeteara a su esposa. Seguramente estaría encendiendo su Camaro presa del pánico y con la intención de huir lo más lejos de allí y no para ir a conseguir algo de comer y mas cerveza.

Ni siquiera era consciente de la pequeña figura que dormía tranquilamente en su asiento para bebés.

Gabe condujo su auto por al menos una hora, hasta que decidió detenerse bajo un letrero que anunciaba con luces de neón la venta de hamburguesas y gnomos de jardín.

De aquel apestoso borracho jugador solo quedaron sus restos en piedra solida:

-Tsk-Por su parte tía Eme solo chisto enojada mientras observaba al ultima adición de su inventario. Nadie compraría semejante pieza. La única razón por la que había convertido a ese apestoso mortal en piedra, bueno fue por eso mismo. Tendría que fregar la mesa con lava para sacar ese asqueroso tufo a mortal de su tienda.

Solo que mientras rebuscaba en su oficina por una forma para ordenar lava-lavaplatos extra el sonido de un llanto infantil alcanzo sus oídos. La gorgona casi brinca de emoción: ¡los niños tenían excelente demanda! Solo tuvo que salir de su oficina en la trastienda y seguir el sonido que llegaba ligeramente ahogado.

-Ay por el Erebo-Gimió frustrada al ver que el llanto provenía del auto de ese apestoso mortal. Se acomodo sus lentes oscuros, aspiro profundo y camino recta procurando no respirar. Llego a la puerta trasera y la abrió rápidamente para sacar el asiento para bebes que había en el asiento trasero. Genial ahora apestaría toda la tienda.

Pero mientras ella dejaba la silla para bebes en una de las mesas de comida no podía dejar de enumerar los posibles compradores para una nueva pieza. Había varias clientes que siempre estaban preguntando por una pieza más pequeña, algo "lindo".

-Ahora, solo tengo que hacer que dejes de llorar pequeño apes... toso...-La verdad nunca había tenido a un infante tan cerca. No era como si le importara mas allá del montón de dracmas que iba a ganar. Pero en el instante en que el pequeño de dos años fijo sus grandes ojos en la extraña mujer con lentes oscuros frente a él, algo se revolvió en el interior de la criatura.

-...-El pequeño mantenía una expresión expectante. Con sus ojos fijos brillando tenuemente por la luz del neón y su boca ligeramente abierta. Algo muy profundo, muy por debajo de todas las capas y fibras de la Gorgona comenzaba a vibrar. Un pequeño ápice de su ser que había quedado renegado en el pasado bajo la ira y el resentimiento: Medusa. La hermosa mujer que alguna vez había amado. Quien como muchas había disfrutado con los elogios y los encantos del amor. Aquella que alguna vez soñó con casarse. Tener un marido que la amara. Un hogar.

Una familia.

-Oh, pequeño...-Su vos era un suspiro de anhelo y nostalgia-"Percy"-Exclamo leyendo lo que había escrito en la sillita al tiempo que pasaba su mano por las mejillas del infante limpiando sus lagrimas. Pero luego de un momento el pequeño comenzaba a llorar otra vez. Esta vez lo tomo con delicadeza en sus manos, y con sumo cuidado lo pego a su pecho justo donde alguna vez estuvo su corazón mortal-Ya ya tranquilo, no hay de que temer. Yo te voy a cuidar.


	2. Capitulo 1

**¡Saludos mis pastelitos de crema con chocolate!**

**¿A poco creyeron que tendrían tan pronto el capitulo uno de este pequeño proyecto?**

**Bueno pues aquí lo tienen, el Capitulo 1 de Nacidos para Matar y Morir. Una pequeña variante que se me ocurrió al empezar a leerme la saga de Percy Jackson otra vez, y al pensar:**

"**Ey, ¿qué ocurriría si un mestizo fuera criado por un monstruo?" **

**Bueno, aquí tendremos la respuesta: nuestro amado Percy vivirá una infancia alejado de una crianza menos que ortodoxa, y no crean que Medusa la tendrá tan fácil tampoco. Ser mamá es difícil, tanto si eres mortal como si no.**

**Confieso que los primeros dos o tres capítulos tal vez les parezcan algo lentos en cuanto al avance de la historia, pero quiero sentar unas buenas bases para antes de que Percy llegue al campamento y comience a poner todos patas arriba. Como es su costumbre...**

**De momento prepárense para un capitulo donde primara la confusión, la ternura y algo de humor:**

**Capítulo 1**

"**Yo te voy a cuidar"**

Por supuesto, fue difícil.

Un monstruo legendario como la gran gorgona Medusa, ¿criando a un pequeño mortal?

¡Qué absurdo! Nadie nunca lo habría creído.

Y nadie nunca tenía porque sería fácil. El mismo destino les esperaba a aquellos pobres diablos que iban a parar a su negocio por casualidad o a cualquier un idiota suicida que fuera a meterse voluntariamente a su guarida. Todos acabarían por convertirse en parte de su inventario. En ganancias que serían invertidas para cuidar del pequeño Percy.

-¡Por Erebo! ¿Hace cuánto que no limpiaba?-Exclamo la tarde siguiente de conseguir al bebé.

Primero lo primero: no podía criar a un niño en un local lleno de polvo y ratas. Por eso había colocado el asiento para bebés, donde el infante tendría que dormir hasta que centrara algo más adecuado, en una de las mesas de picnic de la puerta trasera bajo la sombra de una sombrilla. Así, mientras Percy dormía ella se había ajustado su velo, arremangado las mangas del vestido y tomado un viejo plumero de su oficina. Aunque este último tenia tanto polvo como el resto del lugar. Luego de varias horas de sacudida, de pasar una toalla húmeda por cada superficie del mobiliario y de barrer, solo pudo gemir frustrada al ver que aun debía limpiar el exterior.

Fue el turno de usar el rastrillo para barrer todas las hojas secas que había por doquier. Y también de limpiar las mesas. Vale agregar que se llevó un susto de muerte de ver al bebé tan quieto, ¡se había olvidado completamente de él por estar limpiando! Por suerte su pecho se movía al acompasado ritmo de su respiración. Suspiro aliviada y se abofeteo a si misma por ser tan descuidada. Pero ver aquella pequeña carita fue suficiente motivación para continuar su labor. Esta vez limpiar resulto mucho más llevadero, tal vez porque afuera hacia muy buen clima para las criaturas de sangre fría como ella, o quizás era que solo tenía que voltear levemente para ver a esa preciosa bolita de carne.

-Mira pequeño, todo luce muy limpio-Había empleado todo un día para limpiar su local de arriba hasta abajo. Era la hora del atardecer y aprovechando que el bebé se había despertado aprovecho para darle un recorrido, de paso sin poder evitar alardear un poco ante lo mucho que trabajo. Que hasta sus estatuas habían recibido un muy necesario baño con manguera-Mmm, aunque no muy hogareño...

Las tablas del piso crujían cada tanto, y las paredes se veían algo cuarteadas y con manchas de humedad. Además estaba segura de que había un par de goteras en el techo, aunque solo sabía de una con certeza que era la que daba justo sobre su silla en la oficina.

-¡Buaahhh! ¡Buahh!-Estaba tan concentrada considerando aquello que casi brinca cuando el pequeño en sus brazos comenzó a llorar. Medusa agradeció silenciosamente que nadie la hubiera visto.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño?-Inquirió preocupada mirando a través de su velo. Todo parecía estar bien: no había sangre, no parecía lastimado y definitivamente no había un escorpión sobre él. ¡¿Entonces porque demonios lloraba tanto?! Intento hacerle gestos, aunque casi de inmediato se sintió idiota ya que con el velo aquello no tenía gracia. Intento con mimos, pero el infante ni siquiera le hacía caso.

Estaba comenzando a angustiarse en serio cuando algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Y no precisamente una de sus víboras. ¡Tenía hambre! El niño no había comido nada desde la noche anterior, era lógico que estuviera inconsolable.

-…-La Gorgona miro a todos lados buscando una solución. Ella no podía amantarlo. Y la única tienda de abarrotes estaba muy lejos, de todas formas ¿venderían comida para bebes?

Estaba a punto de chillar de frustración cuando un paquete se materializo sobre el mostrador de la tienda.

Genial, su lava-lava todo había llegado. ¡No necesitaba desinfectante! ¡Necesitaba comi-

-Momento-¡Eso era! Si no podía ir a comprar, solo tenía que ordenarla delivery. Corrió hasta su oficina y lleno una de las cartillas de Hermes X-Press. Estaba algo insegura respecto al recuadro donde coloco "Comida fresca para bebés… Mortales" Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Eligio la opción "Entrega inmediata" y coloco varios dracmas en una bolsita de cuero. Fueron solo unos segundos de espera cuando su solución llego en un pequeño resplandor blanco-Oh hijo de-

El resto de su juramento se vio eclipsado por el berrido de la cabra en su mostrador. Era bonita, de un color café muy claro, con una gran mancha blanca en su costado y un babero con el logotipo de Hermes Xpress. Vale, que se había tomado muy literal la parte de "Fresca", pero al menos habían mandado un par biberones como cortesía. Ya era algo que podía hacer.

-Tu espera aquí, Percy-Le dijo al bebé, que aún tenía sus mejillas corchadas por las lágrimas pero que al menos ya no lloraba por estar más interesado en la cabra-Ya te daré tu comida…-Aunque resulto mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

La cabra le temía. Y mucho.

El pobre animalillo ni siquiera se movió cuando fue bajada del mostrador y llevado a la parte trasera. Medusa pudo percibir como este temblaba al creerse a punto de ser devorado, y no pudo evitar que un nuevo sentimiento brotara en su ser: Culpa. Ella solo quería un poco de leche, no le haría nada malo. Por eso intento tranquilizarla pasando su mano por el morro del mamífero, aunque solo obtuvo el efecto contrario.

-Bueno, no es que sea un toque suave-Susurro mirando la garra que tenía por mano. La piel cetrina se le pegaba a los huesos dejando ver las venas, sus dedos eran largos y acababan en afiladas garras de cobre. Ella también sentiría miedo. Por eso se apresuró en ordeñarla. Al principio temió haberla aterrado tanto que no daría nada, pero por suerte no fue así; llenó una olla rápidamente y se apresuró en amarrarle a una de las vigas de atrás. Ya le prepararía un pequeño corral-Perfecto, más tareas...

Dejando de lado un momento ese detalle, debía apresurarse con el alimento para Percy.

-Mira pequeño, ya tengo tu leche-Anuncio animada de regreso en el interior de la tienda. Y casi como si supiera que esa era su comida el pequeño Percy esbozo una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que levantaba sus bracitos-Espera un poco, tengo que calentarla.

Por suerte el viejo asador donde preparaba las hamburguesas resulto perfecto para calentar la leche. Aunque no estaba muy segura de que tanto hacerlo, por lo que la dejo apenas tibia. Preparo una de las botellas hasta el tope y coloco la tapa de goma para niños. Estando listo no había porque dejar al pequeño esperando más tiempo. Al ver el frasco Percy extendió sus manos a todo lo que podían y entre sus pequeños dedos, sujeto las orejas del tarro mismo y se lo llevo a los labios empezando a beber afanoso.

-Afffh...-Un suspiro anhelante escapo del pecho de Medusa. Ella había esperado poder alimentarlo, pero el pequeño Percy parecía haber superado ya la etapa de necesitar ayuda con eso. Como fuera, se veía muy adorable sosteniendo su biberón a la vez que mantenía sus grandes ojos fijos en ella. Esos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes que la habían apuñalado en lo más profundo la noche anterior y que le resultaban extrañamente cálidos.

No sería capaz de precisar si realmente había algo pasando por la mente del pequeño, ¿se estaría preguntado porque estaba aquella extraña mujer con velo dándole de comer en lugar de su madre? ¿o acaso la leche estaba muy fría? ¿Habría un poco más de todas formas? O tal vez solo tenía sus ojos fijos en el vacio mientras llenaba su estómago. Como fuera, mientras Percy comía ella iría a encargare de ese montón de ratas que estaban ocultas bajo las tablas de la casa. Lo mejor era que solo tenía que echar un vistazo y santo remedio, hasta incluso podía vender algunas como decoración en alguna promoción que ya luego anunciaría.

-O-

Los días posteriores fueron un verdadero infierno.

Rápidamente aprendió que ser madre era un trabajo de tiempo completo, cuyas tareas nunca se daban por concluidas. No señor, solo se daban pequeños espacios de tiempo fuera que debía invertirse en las demás tareas. Entre ellas: preparar un espacio adecuado para el pequeño, de todas formas ella no usaba del todo su oficina. Solo tuvo que sacar un par de archivadores y moverlos a detrás del aparador. En el espacio libre dispuso de una cuna, porque no podía dejar al pequeño en el asiento de auto para bebes toda la vida. Luego estuvo hacer un corral para el animal, quien seguía encogiéndose de miedo en su presencia pero al menos seguía dando leche. Pareció contentarse con un rincón en el espacio trasero, tal vez porque podía ocultarse detrás de las estatuas de piedra de unas niñas exploradoras.

Y aunque tener que lidiar con los llantos nocturnos y los cambios de pañal sorpresa, que había ordenado una dotación gigantesca de pañales desechables porque ni loca pensaba lavarlos a mano como se hacía en su época, resultaba bastante fatigador. Debía admitir que comenzaba a adquirir cierto gusto por la rutina. Antes pasaba los días sentada esperando alguna posible víctima, o preparando envíos. Estatuas de sátiros para el inframundo y estatuas de doncellas para un spa en el mar de los monstruos, esos al menos eran los que más ganancias le dejaban. Pero el aburrimiento era inherente a la espera. Ahora, era todo lo contrario. Se levantaba temprano, sacaba la leche del refrigerador y calentaba un tetero entero para Percy, quien usualmente ya la esperaba de pie en su cuna agarrándose a los bordes de la misma y con una expresión radiante en el rostro.

-No te empaches-Solía decirle luego de entregarle su biberón. Percy nunca dejaba ni una gota, y encontraba adorable escucharlo eructar luego de comer.

Tras el desayuno iba a sentarse a su escritorio a calcular los nuevos cambios a su presupuesto, ahora tenía muchos más gastos. Y aunque no pensaba escatimar en nada, que su cuenta de ahorros no tenía desdeñoso, si había varias cosas rondando su mente:

-Pequeño, ¿te gustaría una- ¿Pequeño?-Otro cambio agradable era tener alguien con quien charlar. Después de tantos años sola tener a alguien que le escuchara era una mejora-¡Percy!-Lo que no lo era tanto era facilidad que tenía el pequeño para salirse de su cuna e irse a curiosear por ahí. Por suerte no podía ir muy lejos gateando-Jooh, mira que eres inquieto-Le dijo luego de atajarlo camino a la puerta, su tono era juguetón a la vez que subía y bajaba al pequeño en sus manos. Una manera de hacerlo reír y a la vez mantenerlo lejos de su velo. No quería ninguna clase de accidente-Como un cachorrito...

-¡Gyahh!-Ante la última parte Percy emitió una sonora risa infantil. La cual se contagió a la Gorgona:

-¿Te gusta cachorrito?-Sugirió con diversión-Bueno así te diré, ¡cachorro! ¿Quieres salir a la carretera?

No era ningún secreto que la mayoría de los monstruos despreciaban al astro solar, por obvias razones. Para Medusa era diferente. Ella solo odiaba la luz. No hacía más recordarle su pasado. De mostrarle un brillante mundo al cual ya no pertenecía. Pero con la llegada de Percy, podía soportarlo. El pequeño necesitaba de esa vitamina D de la que algunos mortales hablaban, además Percy disfrutaba con ver los autos pasar y señalarlos mientras decía "Tuto", cosa que Medusa siempre animaba:

-Si si, tuto azul...-No estaba segura de que tanto podía retener el cachorro mortal. Pero los colores eran siempre de las cosas másbásicas ¿no?

Eran casi medio día cuando regresaron al interior, era casi la hora de la comida de Percy y este parecía recordarla siempre de forma puntual. Pero mientras caminaba de regreso Medusa aprovecho para mirar al completo "El Emporio de los Gnomos de Tía Eme", ni siquiera recordaba cuando había llegado allí. La construcción era vieja, gastada y muy anticuada. Claramente un lugar no apto para criar a un niño. Y aunque antes ya había estado considerando el mudarse a un sitio más nuevo, menos corroído. Pensar en abandonar el emporio le causo un desazón muy desagradable en el estómago. No estaba segura porque de repente sentía apego por un montón de tablas y ladrillos apilados, era estúpido.

Aun así, no quería irse.

-Bueno cachorro...-Le dijo desde su escritorio luego de regresar a Percy a su cuna, ya con su tetero en las manos-¿No conocerás el numero de un buen contratista o sí?

Si iban a quedarse, tenía que hacer varios cambios.

Seis años después:

-¡Cachorro! ¡A comer!-Era una fresca tarde de septiembre. Las brisas frescas del otoño se hacían cada vez más frías, clara señal del invierno venidero. Pero el suelo de la parte trasera de la casa seguía cubierto de hojas secas, mostrando una bonita alfombra naranja que brillaba bajo la luz del sol-Este niño, le dije que recogiera las hojas...-Murmuro para sí la Gorgona con los brazos en jarras.

-¡Ya voy mamá!-Se anunció una vos, como no, desde el bosque. Unos segundos después surgió el pequeño niño que una vez estuvo varias horas atrapado dentro del auto de su padrastro por varias horas. Con ya siete años, Percy vestía un uniforme de niño explorador, ya algo gastado y muy sucio por estar jugando en la tierra.

-Te dije que limpiaras las hojas-Espeto Medusa con suavidad pero firme-Luego de comer tomaras el rastrillo, ¿queda claro?

-¡Si señora!-Accedió el pequeño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Medusa suspiro con resignación, era difícil enojarse con esa carita-Mamá, mamá...-Le llamo de repente como si acabara de recordar algo importante y fuera un secreto-¡Me siguieron! ¡Es otro señor cabra!-Agrego bajo pero con mucha emoción.

-Oh, ¿de verdad?-Pregunto con un ligero siseo en su vos y una sonrisa en sus labios-Bueno, a qué esperas...

Percy se dio media vuelta y regreso corriendo al pino donde el sátiro le dijo que lo esperaría. Estaba nervioso y expectante, por allí olía mucho a monstruo. No debería haber dejado que ese niño se fuera solo, no estaba del todo seguro pero tenía la leve sospecha de que era mestizo. A pesar del hedor a serpiente que tenía encima:

-¡Señor Fernando! ¡Señor Fernando!-Casi brinca cuando el pequeño apareció de repente tras el tronco del pino-¡Mi mamá dijo que si puedo ir! Pero primero tengo que cenar.

-A-ah está bien pequeño, ¿seguro que a tu madre no le molesta que yo-

-¡Nop!-Se adelantó ansioso Percy, quien casi parecía vibrar de emoción-Le gustan mucho las visitas. Eso sí...-Agrego con una gran sonrisa-No se puede ir sin tomarse una foto. ¡A mamá le encanta tomar fotos!

**Continuara...**

**Por favor díganme que les gusto, ¡porque en serio que estoy disfrutando escribir esto!**

**De verdad, me hizo mucha gracia imaginar a Medusa adentrándose en el mundo de la maternidad. Aunque sin duda no le toco un niño fácil ¿verdad? Hahahaha Pero no se sientan mal por ella, no soy tan cruel como para no enviarle algo de ayuda... Pronto pronto, no hay que correr hehehe**

**¿Y qué opinan de la escena final? Quiero dejar muy claro que Percy crecerá con un sentido de la moral bastante flexible, lo cual le convertirá en una amenaza mucho más grande. Y las cosas que tengo planeadas, no crean que serán solo en sentido conceptual... **

**Pero nos estamos adelantando demasiado. Por el momento podrían dejarme sus reviews y decirme que les ha parecido el primer capítulo de esta historia.**

Por cierto, retome TODOS mis fics pendientes así que si sigues Revival, Libertad Lejana, El Pecado Llamado Destruccion, Il Luppo Affamato o Tempo de Rapsodia ¡VE A LEER RÁPIDO ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN MÁS TE HAGA SPOILER!

FICS Nuevos:

Nacidos para Matar y Morir - Percy Jackson.

Of the Evils The Best - Boku no Hero My Academy

Fairness and Dignity - Crossover Harry Potter & Fairy Tail

Títeres de la Inconstancia –MARVEL Comics

**Actualizaciones los día 20 de cada mes (Tal vez antes o después si cae fin de semana XD)**


	3. Capitulo 2

**WELCOME! LADYS! AND GENTLEMAN´S!**

**A la actualización mensual atrasada de mis amados Fics! Estoy seguro de que muchos se morían por saber que ocurrirá pronto así que mejor ¡no los distraigo y pasamos directamente a lo interesante!**

**¡Chicos en verdad lo siento! Pero los cortes de luz han estado demasiado intensos estos días y por ese motivo no había podido actualizar la fecha prometida. ¡Pero se necesita más que una pésima administración del gobierno como para obligarme a retrasarme más con mis capítulos! Así que espero que no se enojaran demasiado conmigo por esto y me den el privilegio de poder leer sus reviews hahaha**

_**Capitulo 2:**_

"_Visitas Inesperadas"_

-Ahh, vuelve a tener mala cara...-Aquel era un cuadro ciertamente peculiar. La cocina era bastante típica: una estufa de cuatro hornillas, un lavaplatos bajo una ventana que dejaba ver directo a la carretera que pasaba frente a la casa, alacenas sobre los mesones laterales y una barra de mármol que separaba los espacios entre cocina y comedor. Un sencilla mesa circular para cuatro personas con un mantel a cuadros blancos y amarillos con estampas intermitentes de tartas. Sentados a la misma estaban Percy y la estatua de un sátiro que sostenía un emparedado frente a su cara pero con una expresión de terror tal en sus ojos que haría pensar que la comida no estaba buena.

-No importa-Acotaba Medusa desde el fregadero a las quejas del pequeño, y donde ordenaba la losa en las alacenas-Si cazamos a un par mas puedo venderlos a buen precio como juego completo.

-¡Yeiih!-Desde su lugar, bajo su velo negro la gorgona sonreía. Adoraba escuchar eso:

-¿Ya terminaste tu cena?-Inquirió mientras secaba los guantes de goma en su delantal.

-¡Sip!-Respondió el infante con una gran sonrisa y levantándose de su silla-¡Iré a barrer las hojas!-Anuncio corriendo fuera de la casa y apenas dando tiempo al monstruo de advertirle de no ponerse a jugar otra vez.

Como fuera, con los platos limpios solo restaba llevar la nueva estatua al frente.

Durante el primer año con Percy se había dedicado a restaurar y hacer ciertas modificaciones a su hogar. Primero fue cambiar las tablas del suelo por un piso de lozas de alabastro, lo cual resistía mucho mejor el peso de las estatuas de piedra aunque la mayoría se exhibían en el exterior. También tuvo que arreglar las paredes y acabar con las filtraciones. Solo recordar a ese montón de obreros malolientes y al cretino del contratista rondando por su casa le provocaba arcadas, por suerte se habían convertido en un bonito juego de estatuas que había comprado el alcalde de Jersey para una plaza o algo así. Ese dinero extra había pagado las ventanas y los aparadores nuevos, así como una nueva máquina de sodas que recibía monedas, efectivo y dracmas. También un par de mesas exteriores para comer.

La parte trasera de la construcción había sido remodelada para ser la cocina, el comedor, un baño pequeño y su oficina, aunque esta última se había visto un poco reducida en espacio. Para el terreno trasero había mandado a construir una cerca de madera para delimitar el espacio y evitar que su cachorro se alejara demasiado; aunque al igual que con la cuna, Percy era demasiado bueno saltando obstáculos. También había un par de columpios y una mesita de picnic con sombrilla plegable. Además había un terreno anexo a la cerca, un espacio para Baba, la vieja cabra que había contribuido a la alimentación de Percy, y para Jiji, otra cabra más joven que había comprado cuando Baba dejo de dar leche por la edad. Al principio Medusa había querido deshacerse de ella, pero su cachorro le tenía tanto cariño que no hubo manera de hacerlo.

¿Y las habitaciones? ¡Ese era el cambio más grande! Había mandado a construir dos plantas más, a las cuales se llegaba a través de una bonita escalera de caracol que había al fondo junto a la puerta trasera. La segunda planta si tenía piso de madera para una amplia sala de estar, con un juego de muebles tapizados en verde y azul, y un televisor pantalla plana no muy grande con conexión satelital. Había descubierto que esté era tan bueno para arrullar a Percy como lo era ella. Y no, no tenía celos del cachivache ese. La sala de estar empleaba casi la mitad del espacio, el resto estaba dividido para las dos habitaciones de los dueños. La de Medusa estaba a la izquierda de las escaleras, y como no le importaba realmente el espacio la había hecho más pequeña para que su cachorro tuviera más espacio para jugar. La última planta era el ático, un deposito para todos los documentos viejos, pero principalmente para guardar las cosas viejas de Percy.

Medusa había conocido un nuevo sentimiento: la nostalgia. Y con ello también esa extraña manía que tenían las madres de querer guardarlo todo, sin importar cuando polvo pudieran llegar a acumular.

-Jmp-Un bufido de orgullo escapo de su nariz luego de llevar la estatua nueva al frente y observar su hogar. El Emporio de Gnomos de Jardín de la Tía Eme, había pasado de ser una vieja casucha polvorienta y vieja a ser todo un bonito y cálido hogar, para ella y su cachorro.

Ah, y una pequeña trampa caza bobos. Tenía que pagar las cuentas ¿no?

-O-

El tiempo iba transcurriendo y con él las fiestas favoritas de Percy fueron llegando una a una:

Halloween, cuando podía disfrazarse del Capitán América y comer todos los dulces sobrantes de los niños que convencían a sus padres de entrar a "La Casita del Terror de Tía Eme". Una de las mejores y la primera idea empresarial del cachorro, después de todo al creer que todo era falso las expresiones de las estatuas quedaban mucho mejor que de costumbre. Además pudo conseguir la conseguir la colección de mini vengadores a escala real.

Luego venia el turno de Acción de Gracias, cuando podía disfrutar de buena comida por montones, nata y dulces de leche de cabra pero especialmente era disfrutar de la tarta de frutas de Medusa. Después de todo, los canales de cocina resultaban más educativos que el Discovery Kids y su "Peppa Pig". Erebo, Medusa deseaba poder petrificar al creador de esa bazofia.

Por supuesto, la navidad era la mejor. Reunía un poco de todo de las dos anteriores: Medusa adoraba cocinar para Percy, y más aun verlo devorarse todo. Sus grandes mejillas eran prueba de ello. Y a Percy, por alguna extraña razón le encantaba corretear de aquí para allá con un disfraz de reno, con astas y todo. Algo peculiar pero inofensivo, hasta que su madre casi le da un ataque cuando lo descubrió intentando pegarse un bombillo rojo a la cara, ningún problema hasta que vio que con su otra mano sostenía un cable de enchufe muy cerca de la toma de corriente.

-Ponte las orejeras-Mando cuando vio que Percy bajaba corriendo las escaleras. A su cachorro le fascinaba correr en el bosque con la nieve, pero a veces olvidaba abrigarse correctamente y regresaba con los dedos y las orejas de un bonito pero nada sano color azulado. Solo recordar su primera gripe era suficiente repelús. Por eso fue hasta quedar en el marco de la puerta trasera, desde allí pudo confirmar que su cachorro llevaba puestos sus guantes, sus orejeras, las botas y esa chaqueta de invierno con tema de superhéroe que tanto le gustaba. Si tan solo pudiera de convencerlo de ponerse algo diferente a esos bermudas que solo cubrían hasta sus rodillas.

Pero no. Percy odiaba los pantalones largos.

-¡Hasta luego Baba! ¡Hasta luego Jiji!-El pequeño había resguardado a las cabras en su mini granero para protegerlas del frio, entonces se giro hacia su madre para hacer un gesto con la mano:

-¡Regresa en una hora!-Índico Medusa antes de que su cachorro diera media vuelta y se internara entre los árboles. Entonces fue su turno de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la parte frontal de la casa donde estaba la tienda.

Siendo parte reptil el frio del invierno le provocaba cierto letargo, cosa que odiaba porque tenía mucho papeleo atrasado con respecto a sus impuestos. Por suerte nada que una buena taza de café muy cargado no pudiera solucionar. Por lo que tomo su libro de cuentas y lo coloco sobre el mostrador. No tenía ninguna gana de sentarse a su escritorio. Se había quedado dormida la noche anterior en el sofá frente al televisor y quería estar de pie. Otro de los tantos síntomas de una buena maternidad.

-¡...!-Llevaba veinte minutos trabajando, justo estaba calculando el nuevo IVA de los envíos provenientes del Inframundo cuando aroma muy peculiar inundo sus fosas nasales. Apenas si pudo erguirse cuando la campanilla de la puerta de entrada anuncio la entrada de lo que antes pudo haber sido bien recibido, pero ahora era solo su peor pesadilla:

-¡Mira nada más!-Espeto una de las mujeres que venía entrando paseando su mirada por toda la estancia-El negocio va bien ¿no?

-¡Hermana!-Euríale rodeo el mostrador para entonces rodear a Medusa con sus brazos-Ha pasado tanto tiempo, y Esteno no paraba de perderse. Siempre dice "Es a la izquierda" y siempre mata a quien se detiene para darnos indicaciones.

-¡Las gorgonas no necesitan indicaciones! ¡Y tira esa estúpida bandeja de muestras gratis!

De no haber estado tan aterrada Medusa estaría muy contenta de poder escuchar de nuevo las discusiones de sus hermanas. Euríale era la mayor de ellas, por alguna razón la niebla siempre le hacía lucir como una señora mayor bonachona, con un pañuelo floreado que cubría su cabeza, una complexión rechoncha y unas mejillas regordetas junto con la nariz chata. Era la más efusiva de todas, se preocupaba por sus hermanas menores, se desconsolaba cuando alguna era enviada al Tártaro y siempre se empeñaba en dar muestras gratis de algún producto de moda.

En contraste, Esteno era la más violenta de ellas. Siendo la de en medio era sin duda la más sanguinaria de las tres, odiaba a los dioses y a las ofertas con cada fibra de su ser. Su disfraz de niebla hacia ver a una mujer robusta, con una pañoleta roja vieja rodeándole la cabeza, un vestido negro sobre el que llevaba un delantal de vendedora. Después de todo era más fácil atraer a los mortales con comida gratis. A veces tanto que resultaba un tanto aburrido.

Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que las tres habían estado juntas.

-¡Eugh! Medusa este lugar apesta a mortal-Solo escuchar a Esteno le provoco un escalofrió. Gracias al Tártaro por tener su rostro oculto tras el velo, o podrían haber visto su expresión de pavor.

-Tengo que atraer mortales, Esteno estúpida-Espeto haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. Se sintió un poco extraña, hacia mucho que no necesitaba ser tan agresiva. Al mismo tiempo hizo su camino hacia la puerta que separaba la tienda de la parte trasera de la casa.

-¡Una cocina!-Solo rogaba porque Percy volviera a distraerse por perseguir una mariposa. Ocurría tan a menudo que, aunque normalmente la desquiciara de preocupación en este momento le daba la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de sus hermanas. No estaba segura de como reaccionaria Euríale, la cual ahora admiraba fascinada los fogones de la cocina, pero definitivamente no podía permitir que Esteno viera a Percy.

-¿Desde cuándo cocinas?-Inquirió la causa de su preocupación. Y Medusa estaba a punto de responderle algo mordaz, cuando el sonido de las pisadas presurosas sobre la nieve puso en sobre aviso a las gorgonas y un olor muy conocido floto en el aire a través de ellas. Los pañuelos en sus cabezas volaron cuando las víboras de Coral y las Arbóreas se elevaron en las cabezas de las dos gorgonas quienes se prepararon para abalanzarse sobre su presa cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe:

-¡Mamá! ¡Me raspe!-Pero antes de dar un paso adentro se vio flanqueado por el trasero de Medusa.

-¡PARA ATRAS!-El bramido de la Gorgona iba dirigido tanto a Percy como a Esteno y Euríale. Las dos últimas paralizadas a unos cuantos pasos frente a su hermana menor-¡Percy cierra los ojos!

-¡Medusa!-Siseo Esteno con rabia, desviando su cara a un lado clavando la mirada en el estúpido fogón. Igual que Euríale que miraba al piso. Después de todo, la aludida se había arrancado el velo que cubría su rostro-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Ninguna va a ponerle una garra encima-Espeto siseando y remarcando cada silaba al tiempo que palpaba la cabeza de su cachorro con su mano derecha, aliviándose de sentir como Percy se cubría los ojos con ambas manos tal y como ella le había enseñado antes-¡A menos que quieran que las venda como pisapapeles!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a protegerlo?!-Espeto Euríale.

-¡Es un-

-¡Se bien lo que es!-Atajo antes de que Esteno completara su oración-¡Es mi hijo!

Tal afirmación provoco en las gorgonas una reacción muy similar a ver la mirada de piedra. Los ojos de Esteno, aun lejos de los de su hermana menor, parecían a punto de salirse de las cuencas al tiempo que sus puños se cerraban apretados y sus garras hacían cortes en sus manos. Por su parte Euríale luchaba por contener su apetito y mantener a raya su curiosidad. Apenas había podido dar un vistazo al pequeño mortal antes de que Medusa se interpusiera. Pero el aroma que manaba de la sangre en sus rodillas, por poca que fuera era inconfundible. Ese aroma dulzón que parecía vibrar en sus narices.

Era el aroma de un mestizo.

Medusa, la más famosa y posiblemente más temida gorgona estaba no solo protegiendo al enemigo natural de todo monstruo y criatura: ¡un semidiós!

Por su parte Medusa no paraba de estudiar su situación. No estaba segura realmente de poder petrificar a sus hermanas. Nunca había tenido que intentarlo, más allá de una simple broma. De tener que pelear, bueno Euríale no era realmente un gran problema, podría con ella pero la amenaza era Esteno. Si tenía que pelear con ellas, no podría proteger a Percy. ¿Y huir? Fuera de toda consideración, las gorgonas tenían uno de los olfatos más agudos entre las criaturas. Jamás podrían escapar de ellas,

-¿Mamá?-Inquirió un temeroso pequeño.

-¡No abras aun cachorro!-Mando Medusa. Tal vez fuera inútil, pero tendría que intentarlo. Tomaría a Percy entre sus brazos e intentaría dejar a sus hermanas. Pero antes de sujetar al pequeño, este se desvaneció entre sus manos y el pavor se extendió a todo su ser. Fue entonces cuando su velo regreso a su lugar y una extraña vos le llego desde el patio, muy cerca de la mesa de picnic:

-¿Mamá? Y pensar que yo solo venia por un par de estatuas nuevas...

**Continuara...**

**JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO!**

**¿A Que no se la esperaban cierto?**

**Bueno chicos, en caso de que os interese también actualice mis demás Fics:**

**Cave Canem-Percy Jackson**

**El Pecado Llamado Destrucción-Crossover Harry Potter x Twilight**

**Fairness and Dignity- Crossover Harry Potter x Fairy Tail**

**Libertad Lejana-Crossover Percy Jackson x Twilight**

**Nacidos para Matar o Morir-Percy Jackson**

**Of the Evils the Best-My Hero Academy**

**Revival-Crossover Percy Jackson x Harry Potter**

**Tempo de Rapsodia-Percy Jackson**


	4. Chapter 3

**¡ES PRIMERO DEL MES!**

**¡Y A TODOS MIS AMADOS ACOLITOS DEL MAL Y EL YAOI LES DOY LA BIENVENIDA AL NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA!**

**Dioses, sé que toda la fanfarria puede ser algo ominosa pero no tienen idea de las ganas que tenía por actualizar. En serio, estoy pasando por un peculiar trecho de inspiración asi que tal vez por eso los capítulos me salieron más rápido que lo usual. Fue una tortura tener que esperar hasta ahora para poder subirlos T_T**

**Bueno, antes de pasar al capi (sé que todos se mueren por leer y dejar sus reviews) en caso de que se perdieran mi aviso en el DOC anterior, a partir de este momento decidí mover las fechas de actualización al 1 de cada mes (mas dos o tres días en caso de que caiga fin de semana ;) Siendo claros en eso nos les quitare más tiempo, espero que disfruten el capítulo nuevo y no olviden dejar su review al final.**

**Los Reviews son parte esencial de la dieta de un buen escritor. Si no tengo comida no como, si no como me muerto, y si me muero el fic queda inconcluso XD (y no, esto no cuenta como chantaje)**

_**Capitulo 3:**_

"_**Percy consigue Dos Tías"**_

La situación era bastante tensa. Y sin duda, algo bizarro.

De repente Medusa y sus hermanas ya no estaban en el interior de la cocina. De hecho, no había señal alguna de Esteno y Euríale en al menos varios kilómetros a la redonda. O eso percibía el olfato de Medusa. Sin sus hermanas cerca la Gorgona podía respirar un poco más tranquila, ahora debía lidiar con la tercera visita inesperada del día:

-Y yo que solo quería reemplazar la estatua vieja de la entrada...-A la mesa de picnic estaban sentadas dos personas. Percy, quien aún no comprendía porque había aparecido allí y miraba confundido entre su madre y la señora que estaba sentada a su lado agitando el contenido de dos tazas humeantes-¿Quieres chocolate, pequeño?

De pie desde el marco de la puerta trasera Medusa gruño. No de enojo. Sino más bien de fastidio. La gorgona reconocía ese lacio cabello negro amarrado en una cola de caballo alta y el penetrante aroma a hiervas y perfume Channel. Una vieja conocida de su época en Atenas y de sus mejores clientas, aquella aclamada como la más grande hechicera de todos los tiempos:

-Circe-Murmuro al tiempo que bajaba al jardín. La nieve crujía bajo sus pies y mantenía las manos entrelazadas a su espalda.

-Por favor, no tienes que ocultar las garras-Comento Circe como si nada cuando Medusa estuvo de pie junto a la mesa-No le hare nada a, tu, pequeño-Agrego sin poder evitar hacer una pequeña pausa antes de la distinción. Entonces se fijo que este aun tenía sus mejillas un poco corchadas por las lágrimas. Por lo que saco un pequeño mañuela de seda de su abrigo y se lo extendió-¿Qué te parece si lo discutimos mientras elijo alguna pieza?

-Afff, está bien-Accedió Medusa llevándose las manos a la cintura y exhalando pesadamente, lo que agito un poco el velo frente a su rostro-¿Cachorro, como tienes sus rodillas?-No podía dejar al pequeño herido.

-¡Ya no me duelen! ¡Yeiih!-Exclamo emocionado y mostrándole a su madre como sus rodillas, antes raspadas ahora estaban limpias y con unas pocas banditas con estampados de lo que parecían cerditos.

-Yo lo cure-Acoto la hechicera levantándose a la vez que hacía desaparecer las tazas que había sobre la mesa-Seria problemático que solo una gota de su sangre atrajera a cada monstruo del bosque.

Medusa no confiaba en Circe. Pero por el momento la hija de Helios no parecía interesada en otra cosa que no fueran las estatuas de un par de niñas exploradoras que había junto a la máquina expendedora. Y el letrero que decía "_Prohibida la magia. Si quieres algo, paga_".

-Jmm, me gustan las pequeñas. Pero esos uniformes no son nada lindos-Comento mientras las descartaba-¿No tendrás alguna en vestido de domingo?

-Están afuera, pero tal vez las posturas no te gusten-Respondió Medusa, apoyada en el mostrador con ambos brazos-¿Qué haces aquí, Circe?

-Tenía que supervisar algunas cosas...-Respondió tranquilamente mientras examinaba la estatua de un hombre en camisa de leñador-El Spa de C.C. abrirá un par de sucursales, necesito expandirme. Y ya que estaba cerca de Jersey se me ocurrió hacer unas compras por mi cuenta. ¿Te gusta mi abrigo nuevo? Es de la colección de Invierno de Presley...

-Aja-La hechicera seguía tan habladora como recordaba-Entonces, ¿compraras algo y luego te irás?

-Ay claro que no-Dijo posando su brillante mirada en la gorgona-Primero, tengo que saber que hace la gran Medusa criando a un pequeño semidiós...

Claro que Medusa ya la abría petrificado. Pero Circe era demasiado astuta, y lo bastante poderosa como para someterla antes de que tomara su velo. Además, una parte de ella consideraba que tal vez podría confiar en la hija de Helios. Después de todo había curado los raspones de Percy y enviado muy lejos a Esteno y Euríale. Al menos merecía el beneficio de la duda. Aunque contarle su historia fue relativamente más rápido de lo que supuso en un principio. Desde cómo había petrificado al que, suponía era el padrastro del niño que luego descubrió en la parte trasera, sus sentimientos cuando vio por primera vez los ojos del pequeño y como había estado cuidándole desde entonces.

-¿Cuándo descubriste que "Percy" es un mestizo?-Inquirió Circe, estaba dándole la espalda frente a la máquina expendedora decidiendo entre un Latte de Vainilla o un Mocca-Estabas muy calmada ante su sangre...-Acoto mirando de reojo hacia ella.

-Es muy inquieto, siempre esta lastimándose-Murmuro con algo de queja en su voz. Entonces apoyo el mentón en su mano derecha mientras hacía memoria-La primera vez no estaba tan calmada... Creo que fue cuando tenía como tres años, tomo unas tijeras sin que me diera cuenta-Aun recordaba esa sensación. Su garganta había comenzado a quemar. Su esencia misma estaba reaccionando a la ascendencia divina de Percy.

-Y sin embargo sigue aquí...-Circe se giró con una humeante taza de café-Debo admitirlo, Medusa, mis respetos.

-¿Y qué va a pasar ahora?-Nuevamente los dedos de la gorgona se habían convertido en garras de bronce.

-¿Podrías dejar esa actitud pasivo/agresiva? Es un poco insultante para las mujeres-Respondió Circe-Te diré lo que va a pasar ahora: me harás un descuento y luego discutiremos la dieta de esa pequeña albóndiga ¡Está muy gordo, Medusa!

Una cosa era tener que descontar el veinte por ciento del precio de una perfecta estatua de sátiro, y además pagar los gastos de envió. Podía con eso. Un par de dracmas no serían suficiente para mellar su economía. ¡Pero que se metieran con su método de crianza era una afrenta! En primer lugar Percy no estaba gordo, era un niño perfectamente saludable:

-¡Pesa cincuenta kilos! ¡Y ni siquiera está cerca del metro de estatura!

-¡Tiene un apetito saludable!

-¡Saludable una mierda de minotauro! ¡Que diga que quiere pastel no significa que debas dárselo!

Luego de eso surgió la gran incógnita de porque Circe estaba tan interesada en el pequeño Percy:

-No eres la única que soñaba con tener hijos, Medusa-Fue la respuesta de Circe mientras tomaban el café en la cocina-Además, tú lo dijiste: esos ojitos te conquistan con una sola mirada.

-No vas a robarte a mi hijo-Espeto de inmediato la gorgona.

-¿Crees que soy una bruja roba niños?-Un bufido escapo del velo-Vale, soy una bruja. Pero no robo niños.

Por muy poco que le gustara la idea, debía admitir que la hechicera resulto de mucha ayuda.

Cuando la convenció de llevar al pequeño al pediatra tuvo que contener las ganas de petrificar al médico. Percy estaba relativamente sano, pero sus defensas estaban algo bajas y definitivamente su peso no era el apropiado para su tamaño. Además, la bruja de Circe hizo gala de todos sus trucos para ganarse a Percy:

-¡Tía C.C!-Hasta había tenido el descaro de auto proclamarse tía de su hijo. Y el pequeño siempre salía corriendo a recibirla cuando llegaba cada fin de semana:

-¡Pececito!-La hechicera abrió sus brazos y recibió de lleno el abrazo de Percy quien corrió hacia ella desde la entrada de la tienda-¡Luces feliz! ¿Es por mi o por tu regalo?

-¡Ambos!-Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, si lo quieres tendrás que encontrarlo...

-¡Yeiih yeiih!-Tan pronto como le había alcanzado se soltó y corrió al interior de la casa. Después de todo, su tía siempre ocultaba sus regalos en algún lugar de la casa con su magia y a él le encantaba jugar a encontrarlos. Normalmente los camuflaba como cosas normales con algún detalle que los delataba, como lunares purpura o antenas de conejo, o así que tenía que prestar mucha atención.

-Hola C.C...-Saludo sin mucho ánimola gorgona. Aunque casi de inmediato Percy regreso, cargando una gran caracola entre sus manos:

-¡Mira mamá! ¡Lo encontré! ¡Lo encontré!-Decía saltando de un lado a otro-¡Sabia que la tetera no debía estar sobre el televisor!

-Bien hecho, Pececito-Lo felicito la hechicera sentada desde un taburete junto al mostrador-Si te la pones en la oreja podrás escuchar el mar...-Medusa chisto fastidiada. Pero antes de que diera algo Circe se levanto y extendió su mano hacia Percy-¿Te gustaría ir al centro comercial? Te comprare muchas fichas para el Arcade.

-¡Yeiih! ¡Pido adelante!-Tan rápido como sus piernitas se lo permitieron el pequeño de ojos verdes salió disparado hacia el Minnie Cooper rentado de su tía favorita.

-Circe no vas a-

-Vi a una de tus hermanas cuando venia para acá-Atajo la pelinegra-Así que me llevare a Perseo a otro lado mientras arreglas tus problemas familiares.

Por mucho que Medusa detestara que Circe llamara a Percy por su nombre completo, que le provocaba una sensación agridulce en el estómago, o por ese apodo tan cínico, admitía que la hija de Helios era mucho más que solo una cara bonita. Al menos estaba tan decidida como ella en cuidar a su cachorro. Así que en cuanto el minie Cooper dio vuelta en la carretera Medusa salió y se sentó a esperar.

-¡Medusa!-Pasaron aproximadamente quince minutos cuando escucho como le llamaban. Había estado tan tensa que no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada al ver la figura de Euriale de pie del otro lado de la carretera, agitando su mano en el aire, sujetando un globo en la otra y esperando oportunidad para pasar a través del tráfico. Su hermana mayor siempre había sido la más sensata de las tres, también la más tranquila. Euriale solía ser quien intervenía cuando Medusa y Esteno comenzaban a halarse del cabello cuando eran niñas-Esteno está furiosa-Fue lo primero que le dijo mientras la abrazaba-Dice que no hablara contigo hasta que no entres en razón…

-Ah, puedo vivir con eso-Suspiro Medusa. No era como si fuera a extrañar mucho a su otra hermana.

-¡Medusa! Somos familia-Ante sus palabras pudo escuchar un pequeño sonido provenir del velo de su hermana menor-¿Qué?

-La buena Euriale- Respondió Medusa mientras acunaba la mejilla derecha de su hermana en la palma de su mano-Siempre abogando por la familia, ¡es irritante! Pero, ¿qué sería de nosotras sin ti?-En ese momento Euriale sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su nuca. Hacia tanto que no escuchaba ni sentía un gesto tan amable de su hermana menor

-Posiblemente terminarían convertidas en monstruos, ah no espera lo lograron de todas formas-Ambas gorgonas soltaron una risotada al tiempo que volvían a abrazarse-Ahora, tienes que contarme todo acerca de ese pequeño semidiós.

Hablar con Euriale resulto mucho más cómodo de lo que había imaginado en un principio. Junto con una taza de café Medusa le relato todo: desde como lo encontró, como remodelo todo el lugar solo por él, lo mucho que comía, la ayuda de Circe en las últimas semanas y sobre todo, lo mucho que lo amaba. Para el final no fue sorpresa alguna que Euriale tuviera sus ojos bañados en lágrimas. Medusa le ofreció un pañuelo el cual acepto gustosa.

-Oh querida…-Decía mientras se limpiaba-Estoy tan feliz… Siempre, siempre quisiste una familia y ahora ¡mírate! Eres toda una madre-Espeto al tiempo que pasaba el pañuelo por su nariz-No me importa que sea un mestizo, Medusa te prometo por la laguna Estigia que nunca hare nada para lastimar a tu hijo.

-¡Euriale!-Salto sorprendida, pero sus manos ya estaban entre las de su hermana mayor:

-No no, y te ayudare en todo lo que haga falta-Agrego con una gran sonrisa de mejillas corchadas-Y deja que yo me encargue de Esteno, ya veré si quiere verme por mi lado malo-Cualquiera encontraría esas palabras difíciles de creer en una señora bonachona. Pero Medusa conocía muy bien a Euriale cuando le colmaban la paciencia.

-Te lo agradezco tanto. Vas a adorar a Percy, es un niño tan encantador.

-Ya lo creo. Pero, Medusa…-De repente la expresión de la mayor de las gorgonas se tornó seria-El padre del niño-

-Percy no sabe nada-Espeto con firmeza-Ni lo sabrá. Además conoces a los dioses. Su padre ni siquiera debe de recordarlo.

-Porque conozco a los dioses te lo digo, Medusa-Dijo Euriale con suavidad pero firmeza, como cuando una madre da un consejo aprendido por la experiencia-No podrás alejarlo mucho tiempo de su destino.

-Hafff…-Medusa suspiro-Circe me dijo lo mismo. Y sé que tienen razón. Solo…

No hacía falta que terminara su oración. Ambas conocían de primera mano cómo solía ser camino de un semidiós. Ellas habían estado en el camino de muchos, y no precisamente para ayudarlos. Por esa misma razón resultaba tan antinatural lo que Medusa hacía. Pero por alguna extraña razón, también se sentía muy bien.

-Bueno, ya discutiremos eso a su momento-No había razón alguna para devanarse las serpientes pensando en el futuro-Ahora, ¿dónde está mi nuevo sobrino?

Tres horas después Percy y Circe regresaron. El primero con un gigantesco peluche de tiburón y una bonita camisa nueva, y la segunda con el número telefónico del apuesto gerente de la tienda de ropa. Una mujer tiene sus necesidades.

_Continuara..._

**¿A poco alguno esperaba otra cosa de Euriale? Siempre me parecio un amor de monstruo hahaha**

**Pero a que ninguno se esperaba que fuera Circe la que rescataría a Percy, y mira que criticar la sazón de la cocina de Medusa, eso es ser valiente. Como siempre realmente disfrute escribir este capítulo, y respecto a los comentarios que vaticinaban que la visita inesperada seria Perséfone o Deméter, bueno espero haberlos sorprendido un poco. Les hare una pequeña aclaración: si, algunos dioses estarán implicados en la crianza de Percy. Pero no será ninguno de los dioses a los que estemos habituados. Recuerden que el eje central de esta historia es que Percy tenga contacto con el lado monstruoso de la mitología.**

**Además, eso solo pondrá más interesante todo… Y en el siguiente capítulo: ¡tendremos a Tyson! Pero no crean que la familia dejara de crecer ahí… Ahora es que falta ,)**

**Háganme saber todas sus dudas, teorías y comentarios en sus reviews. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o petición con gusto las tendre en cuenta. Recuerden que los reviews son importantes (nuevamente, esto no debe ser interpretado como un chantaje XD)**


	5. Chapter 4

**¡RATATAN TAN TAN TANNNNNNNN!**

**¡ASI ES MIS PRICIPES Y MIS HERMOSAS PRINCESAS! ¡YA ES PRIMERO DE MES!**

**¡TENEMOS CAPITULO NUEVO!**

**Y ya saben que me emociono demasiado así que disculpen la fanfarria XD**

**Pero seamos honestos, si yo me emociono y ya sé cómo va a terminar todo (KU KU KU), ustedes que deben esperar treinta días por cada capi deben emocionarse mucho más HAHAHAHAHA**

**Bueno como ya habrán notado normalmente coloco un pequeño resumen para recordar los eventos más trascendentes del capítulo anterior, pero esta vez quiero tomarme un pequeño párrafo extra para agradecerle a todos ustedes, bellezas hermosas pechochas de papá, que se toman su tiempo para dejarme reviews hehehe**

**Y como algunos no tienen cuenta no puedo responderles directamente con un mensaje privado (PM) como suelo hacer. Pero eso no significa nada. ¡LOS AMO IGUAL A TODOS CHICOS! ¡Y CHICAS HEHEHE!**

**Es por eso que quiero dedicarle este capítulo a:**

**lavida134; Mar91; ALEXME.S; Nova Jnior; Silena Diovf; javitarose; Frida12346; Bere3442; Valentina; Melodymery7; Drokov1080.**

**CHICOS! Ustedes han estado conmigo desde el primer capi hahaha los amo! Espero seguir contando con su apoyo! Técnicamente aun seguimos un poco en lo que sería la apertura de la historia: presentando personajes, asentando bases. Preparando todo para cuando entremos oficialmente en lo que sería la línea de tiempo de las sagas.**

**Bueno estando listas ya las dedicatorias pasemos directamente a lo interesante: CAPI NUEVO (Aumente el número de páginas así que será mas largo de lo usual DE NADA n/n)**

_**Capitulo 4:**_

"_**Un Niño Normal"**_

Percy apenas lograba conservar algunos recuerdos de los pocos cumpleaños que había pasado hasta la fecha. Pero todos eran lo bastante gratos como para que comenzara a ponerse más hiperactivo de lo normal cuando la fecha se acercaba, especialmente por las tradiciones que él y Medusa habían adoptado para celebrarlo. Su favorita era la de preparar el pastel por la mañana. Aunque era Medusa quien lo hacía a fines prácticos, dejaba que su cachorro hiciera las veces de asistente: le pasaba los utensilios y los ingredientes, lo dejaba a cargo de vigilar la batidora para que la apagara cuando la crema subiera lo suficiente, así como dejarlo lamer las aspas luego, y por supuesto el control de calidad. Ya fueran chispas de chocolate o fresas, todo era debidamente probado por Percy para que les diera el visto bueno. Y eso era solo en la mañana.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Pececito! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Pescadito!

Ahora con dos nuevas tías su cumpleaños auguraba ser mucho más entretenido.

O al menos eso pensaba el pequeño mestizo la mañana de su noveno cumpleaños cuando bajo a la cocina y la encontró llena de globos: ya fuera flotando contra el techo o cubriendo cada centímetro del piso. Los globos saltaban con cada uno de sus pasos mientras corría hacia la mesa donde le esperaban CC y Euríale con sendas sonrisas en sus caras. Por su parte Medusa estaba apoyada en el mesón de la estufa sirviendo el jugo de Percy. Adoraba a su hermana, y debía admitir que Circe se estaba ganando su aprecio. Pero que ni creyeran por un segundo que ella iba a recoger todo el desastre que hicieran.

-Que cumpleañero tan apuesto-Como de costumbre Circe intentaba peinar el cabello rizado de Percy, no como si realmente funcionara de algo. Solo gustaba de consentirlo, y Percy estaba feliz de dejar que le hicieran piojito. Por su parte Euríale siempre intentaba plancharle la ropa con las manos, y constantemente estaba pellizcando sus mejillas o limpiándolas. Había pasado apenas un mes desde que Percy le había conocido, y ya el pequeño infante le tenía cariño. Medusa a veces pensaba que su cachorro podía llegar a ser algo confiado.

-¿Cuantos años cumples Pescadito?-Si tan solo pudiera convencerlas de no llamarlo de esa forma.

-¡Ocho!-Espeto el ojiverde hacia su tía Euríale desde el regazo de CC mientras estiraba siete dedos.

-Y como eres un niño tan grande...-Dijo Circe tomando la mano de Percy y haciendo que extendiera el dedo que faltaba-¡Te llevaremos a comer a McDonalds! Pero mañana repasaremos los números.

-¡Yeiih Yeiih!-Era adorable cuando Percy hacia ese gesto de elevar el puño al decir "Yeiih" dos veces. Medusa no estaba segura de si lo había aprendido de algún programa de televisión o si solo era parte de su habitual espontaneidad. Fuera lo que fuera era lo bastante tierno como para hacerla olvidar la conversación que había tenido antes con Circe:

_-¡El Pececito necesita salir!_-Había espetado loa hechicera mientras llenaba su taza de café-_No puedes tenerlo encerrado todo el día todos los días._

_-No lo encierro, lo dejo que salga y valla a jugar al bosque-_Se defendió la gorgona.

-_Y está bien, ya discutiremos luego que tan seguro es dejar que un pequeño de ocho años vague solo por el bosque-_Acoto Euríale desde la mesa-_Pero CC tiene razón, Percy no es como nosotras. Necesita salir y ver el mundo._

_-Además no estamos hablando de enviarlo a un internado en Suiza-_Agrego Circe_-Solo es una pequeña visita al McDonald del centro. Percy comerá unas hamburguesas, jugara con algunos niños de su edad y nosotras contribuiremos a la economía monstruosa en el país._

Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, que casi le provocaba arcadas de bilis, Medusa había terminado por aceptar que Circe y su hermana tenían razón. Percy era humano, un niño. Él no merecía crecer encerrado en una casa como si fuera una guarida de monstruo. Aunque ciertamente la perspectiva de tener que caminar por las calles plagadas de mortales no la emocionaba en absoluto:

-¡Mamá mira! ¿Que eso? ¡Mira un perrito! ¡Es igual a Marshall! ¡Waoh es un helicóptero!

Aunque concentrarse en Percy era suficiente para no pensar en la peste mortal. Él pequeño no paraba de señalar de un punto al otro mencionando todo lo que había visto en televisión y preguntando por cosas como parquímetros, celulares y motocicletas. Además no podía creer que había terminado por ceder a la sugerencia de Circe y haberle puesto un arnés en el torso sujeto a una correa que ella sostenía firmemente. Pero no pensaba pasar por otro susto como hacia dos cuadras atrás donde las tres le perdieron de vista dos segundos y de repente le vieron trepándose a un semáforo. Del mismo modo la visita a la franquicia de hamburguesas local resulto bastante más entretenida de lo que imaginaron, aunque Medusa llamaba bastante la atención por su velo y Euríale por su delantal de mini mercado. Circe ordeno la cajita feliz para Percy, el cual eligió como juguete al perro policía de ese programa para niños que tanto le gustaba, además Medusa se animo a comer una orden de nuggets y Euríale ordeno una malteada extra para su Pescadito y uno de "esos helados que tienen un montón de galletas".

Además fue lindo verle jugar en el parque para niños con todas las demás crías humanas:

-Oh por Erebo, eso sonó horrible-Espeto Circe luego de escuchar a Medusa decir aquello-¿Que tienes contra la palabra "niño"?

-¡Mami! ¡Mami!-Aunque pudieron dejar la discusión de lado cuando Percy comenzó a llamarlas para que lo vieran montado en el transbordador espacial que había a un lado del tobogán. Luego le vieron comenzar a correr de un lado a otro en compañía de otros tres niños. Parecían estar jugando a los aventureros, y aunque había dos que lucían más grandes que el resto, saltaba a la vista que Percy era el líder.

-Es grande para su edad-Comento Euríale adivinando los pensamientos de su hermana-Dentro de poco-

-Es mi pequeño-Atajo la menor de las gorgonas-Y lo seguirá siendo mientras pueda.

-Ya discutiremos ese tema más tarde-Intervino Circe sacando un pastel de los dioses sabrán donde-¡Atención niños! ¡Vamos a cantar cumpleaños!-Puede que el plan no le hubiera gustado al principio a Medusa, pero ver la enorme sonrisa en cara de su cachorro mientras cantaba y comía pastel con otros niños fue argumento suficiente para que Medusa comenzara a reconsiderar su hasta ahora inflexible postura. Aunque si deseaba que Circe dejara de usar a Percy para acercarse a los padres solteros del parque.

-O-

El primer cambio fue algo drástico, pero aunque Percy no era muy adepto al concepto de madrugar si lucia muy emocionado con su mochila nueva del Capitán América y su uniforme para su primer día de escuela. Euríale se encontraba acomodándole el corbatín azul y el cuello de su camisita blanca mientras le llenaba de consejos como escuchar siempre a la maestra, de no pelear con sus compañeros y sobre todo de no mencionar las pequeñas serpientes que su madre y su tía tenían por cabello.

Aunque al principio el pequeño había estado recibiendo una buena educación en casa, Medusa reconocía que su cachorro necesitaba atención especial para aprender a tratar con su dislexia además de las matemáticas. El pequeño no era tonto, solo necesitaba de educación profesional. Y fue su tía CC quien había logrado conseguirle una plaza en una de las mejores escuelas primarias del país en mitad del año escolar gracias a sus encantos, de una forma u otra. Después de todo luego de que sus encantos femeninos no surtieran el efecto deseado el viejo director del instituto había desaparecido misteriosamente dejando solo su ropa y un vaso de jugo de frutas a medio beber.

La nueva directora, que si accedió a darle una oportunidad a Percy, recibió como agradecimiento un ramo enorme de rosas y un nuevo cobaya para los pequeños del primer grado.

-Diviértete, presta atención y has muchos amigos-Le despidió CC mientras le echaba su rebelde cabello hacia atrás. Luego de que él autobús escolar cruzara en la esquina la hechicera se giro hacia las dos gorgonas presentes al tiempo que sacaba las llaves de s convertible-Bueno yo tengo que ir supervisar la nueva sucursal, intenta no limpiar muy compulsivamente mientras esperas el medio día-Agrego con burla hacia Medusa. La cual de paso ya tenía una escoba en sus manos. Y arrojarla hacia el auto de la hechicera no ayudo a que sus nervios disminuyeran, pero se sintió bien hacerlo.

Aunque el primer día fue horrible ante la expectativa de imaginar a su cachorro siendo molestado por los demás niños o por algún maestro abusivo, y de no ser por su hermana Euríale habría seguido imaginando otra tanda de dramas producto de la televisión. Fue una suerte que sus preocupaciones se disparara esa misma tarde, aunque no tan fácilmente. Después de todo ellas habíanenviado en el autobús a un pequeño bien peinado, con su impecable ropa bien planchada, su cinturón y sus zapatos bien lustrados. Y el Percy que regreso estaba todo sudado, con la camisa sucia y su corbatín deshecho, los pantalones manchados y sus zapatos llenos de tierra, ni que decir de su cabello. Pero antes de que Medusa decidiera darse un tour por toda la maldita escuela sin su velo él pequeño ojiverde ya estaba hablando de lo mucho que se había divertido durante el recreo, evidentemente, y lo amables que eran sus maestros, especialmente el maestro de educación física que lo felicito por haber podido llegar más alto que sus otros compañeros al trepar la cuerda.

La tarea no particularmente divertida, pero Percy realmente disfrutaba de ir a la escuela. En poco tiempo estaba parloteando acerca de todos los amigos que había hecho y todo lo que ocurría día tras día; asistía a excursiones, lo invitaban a cumpleaños y a veces, con intervención de sus tías, recibía permiso para ir a dormir a casa de algún amigo. Pero claro, los problemas no se hacían esperar demasiado: un extraño con sombrero que parecía seguir a su grupo cuando fueron de excursión a la oficina postal, el bebedero que exploto cerca de Percy cuando alguien lo asusto, ese grupo de ancianas que rondaban el autobús a veces señalando al ojiverde. Los típicos problemas que solían acosar a los jóvenes semidioses y la razón por las que tendían a expulsarlos con frecuencia de sus escuelas.

Pero, como solía decir Medusa, para eso estaba Circe. Un chasquido de sus dedos y todo pasaba de un horrible malentendido a un simple e inofensivo inconveniente. Sin embargo, manipular la niebla era apenas una molestia para ella, el verdadero problema era que tras graduarse de su primer año en la escuela y a punto de pasar al último de la primaria, sus tías pensaban que era mejor explicarle al cachorro por qué siempre algunas personas se le quedaban viendo fijamente en la calle, a veces con un solo ojo:

-¡He dicho que no!-Espeto furiosa Medusa la mañana luego de que Percy se fuera en el auto bus. Circe y Euríale habían intentado abordar nuevamente el tema, pero ella solo seguía negándose-¡Saben perfectamente que en cuanto lo sepa su sangre olerá diez más!-Aunque su argumento era bastante sólido.

-Es mejor que aprenda a defenderse desde pequeño-Sin embargo jamás espero escuchar una respuesta de esa vos. Las tres mujeres voltearon hacia la entrada de la tienda, donde Esteno estaba parada-Como en los viejos tiempos-

-¡Esteno!-No fue sorpresa que Euríale fuera directa a abrazar a su hermana, aunque esta no fuera muy efusiva con sus gestos:

-Si si, no hagamos un drama de esto-Espeto mientras se dejaba hacer por su hermana mayor. En lugar de eso clavo sus ojos en el velo de Medusa-No me gusta la idea, pero si quieres criar a un mestizo será mejor que… Te ayude. ¡Eres muy necia mujer!

-La efusividad les viene de familia-Comento Circe con humor mientras se relajaba un poco.

-No me importa lo que digan, ninguna-Repitió Medusa cruzándose de brazos-Percy tiene derecho a ser un niño un poco más.

-Nadie ha dicho nada de coartarle su infancia-Repuso, de nuevo, Esteno-Pero si piensas que el resto de los monstruos va a tratarle como tú, eres más estúpida de lo que pareces.

-¡Esteno!-Intento reprimirle Euríale.

-¡No me vengas con "Esteno"! Sabes que es verdad, pero siempre has sido muy blanda con ella-Acoto hacia su hermana mayor-Yo siempre parezco la mala porque digo las cosas sin rodeos: el niño es un mestizo, y si no se lo dicen, mejor vallan preparando una pira. Además, ¿alguna ha pensado que pasara si llega a parar en el campamento mestizo?-Esteno era brusca. Demasiado. Pero sus palabras eran muy acertadas. Aunque en realidad no quería ser tan ruda, por lo que se cruzo de brazos y suspiro pesadamente al tiempo que se sobaba el puente de la nariz-Mira, Medusa, ambas fuimos sacerdotisas. Sabemos mejor que nadie que en cualquier momento el niño podría ser reclamado por su padre, tal vez si y tal vez no-Agrego resignadamente-Pero si llega a pasar. Bueno, no tengo idea de que pueda pasar.

-Pero al menos no se convertirá en un peón más de los dioses-Acoto Circe, dando paso a una idea que había estado rondando en su cabeza casi desde que conoció al pequeño ojiverde-Percy podría ser, diferente. Un cambio.

Por supuesto, Percy hizo preguntas.

Fue una sabia decisión el que Medusa le hubiera criado bajo el conocimiento de que era adoptado. Guardándose la mayoría de los detalles, claro está. Pero cuando comenzaron a explicarle el asunto de su linaje mestizo, sin revelar su ascendencia directa fue cuando comenzó a hacer preguntas. ¿El dios era su papá o su mamá? ¿Qué clase de dios era? ¿Por qué no iba a visitarlo? ¿Esas personas extrañas lo seguían porque era un mestizo?

¿Lo seguían, para lastimarlo?

-Si mi pequeño. Los mestizos siempre son cazados por los monstruos.

Valía agregar que habían acordado de antemano no mencionar que usualmente los mestizos simplemente eran víctimas del odio y el rencor que algunos monstruos tenían hacia los dioses. Y al no poder desquitarse directamente encontraban igual de satisfactorio hacerlo contra sus hijos.

-Algunos llevan mucho tiempo enojados, y por eso no pueden pensar en otra cosa-Explico Circe, sentando a Percy en su regazo luego de que preguntara porque los monstruos odiaban a los de su clase-Otros solo cazan porque está en su naturaleza, como los leones o los sabuesos.

-Pero la mayoría solo querrá matarte por diversión-Acoto Esteno desde su lugar al otro extremo de la estancia. Euriale suspiro pesadamente mientras le dedicaba una mirada de reproche a su hermana-¿Qué?-Pero ya sabía que luego tendría que escuchar todo un sermón acerca de tacto y sensiblería cursi.

-Nosotras nunca dejaremos que te pase nada-Intervino la mayor de las gorgonas pasando su mano por el cabello de su pescadito.

-Pero tienes que prometernos que vas a tener mucho cuidado-Espeto Circe presionándole la nariz con su dedo.

-¡Lo prometo!

-O-

A la semana siguiente Percy llego con un ciclope a la casa.

-Tengo que darle crédito al mocoso-Había dicho Esteno con sorna en la voz-Si hace algo, lo hace bien.

Resulto que el compañerito del que Percy siempre hablaba de jugar a la pelota y al que siempre le dejaba la mitad de sus sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y jalea, era uno de los tantos ciclopes infantes que vagaban por las calles de la ciudad y se llamaba Tyson. En un principio Medusa había imaginado lo peor, que estaban planeando engañar a su cachorro para llevarlo a una trampa o lago por el estilo. Pero en realidad había sido Percy quien había invitado a Tyson a su casa:

-Ty´ no entiende muy bien las divisiones-Había dicho Percy-Por eso lo invite a estudiar.

-Pececito, tu tampoco eres muy bueno con matemáticas-Acoto Circe con las manos en la cintura.

-No, pero mi tía favorita sabe explicar muy bien-Respondió el ojiverde con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. CC solo bufo exasperada mientras daba vuelta camino a la cocina, a veces no podía creer lo fácil que un pequeño podía manipularla. Al menos de esa forma podría vigilar de cerca al ciclope.

Aunque todas sus defensas terminaron por caer para la hora de la merienda. Cuando Euríale regreso y vio que su Pescadito había llevado a un amigo a casa se dispuso a abrir uno de los paquetes de donas glaseadas, con los que Esteno solía sobornar a Percy para que la dejara en paz, y se las dejo comer acompañadas de un vaso de leche. Tyson era grande, fácilmente le sacaba unos diez centímetros de estatura a Percy y varios kilos por encima, pero por dentro era un niño en toda regla.

Era bastante tímido, y aunque al principio se mostraba muy temeroso ante las gorgonas y se refugiaba tras Percy o "la señora bonita" como llamaba a Circe, poco a poco entre sus visitas fue tornándose más confiado. Con Euríale era fácil, siempre estaba dejándole comer toda la mantequilla de maní que quisiera, pero Esteno aún era demasiado tosca cuando estaba cerca y tendía a cerrar los ojos cada vez que estaba cerca de Medusa, aunque Percy le decía que con su velo no había nada que temer. Claro que hubo algunos accidentes. Como cuando, sin querer, rompió la cerca por intentar atrapar una pelota de futbol que Percy arrojo muy fuerte o cuando dejó caer estilo domino varias de las estatuas de la tienda. En ambas ocasiones se había arrojado a llorar aterrado.

Ninguna de las adultas presentes lo regaño demasiado, fue simplemente una pequeña reprimenda y ayudarlo a tranquilizarse. Era difícil no sentir ternura por ese enorme ojo castaño brillando por las lágrimas.

Pero no fue sino hasta una semana en particular, cuando Tyson no se había aparecido por la escuela que ocurrió algo de verdadero merito de mención:

-¡Por aquí! ¡Por aquí!-Percy estaba tan preocupado por su amigo que había logrado convencer a sus tías Euríale y Esteno de ir a la ciudad para buscarle en el callejón donde Tyson decía que vivía. En realidad solo se lo había pedido a Euríale, pero ella había obligado a su otra hermana a ir también. Iban ya a mitad del callejón cerca de un contenedor de basura cuando un pequeño quejido les hizo fijarse en la caja de un refrigerador que había aun lado:

-¡Percy!-Espetaron ambas gorgonas cuando el niño se soltó y se arrodillo para asomarse por uno de los extremos.

-¿Ty?-Pregunto el pequeño adentrándose a gatas, para terror de las mayores la caja pareció sacudirse un poco. Pero por suerte no escucharon ningún grito ni alarido de dolor porque decidieron agacharse y cerciorarse por sí mismas-¿Eres tú?

-¿P-Percy?-Al fondo, medio oculto en las sombras, podía verse la figura agazapada del pequeño ciclope quien se abrazaba a si mismo tembloroso y asustado. El aludido intento tomarlo por el hombro para preguntarle que ocurría pero el chillido de Tyson le hizo retroceder asustado.

Resulto que la razón por la que Tyson había faltado tanto a la escuela era porque había sido atacado por una esfinge a un par de calles de su callejón luego de regresar de pasar la tarde en casa de Percy; tenía grandes y largas cicatrices que iban desde la base de su espalda hasta casi sus hombros, y aunque ya casi estaban curándose el pequeño ciclope no quería moverse por el dolor.

-Es muy común, los ciclopes son abandonados desde pequeños para que aprendan a sobrevivir-Le había dicho Esteno esa noche durante la cena luego de que Percy preguntara donde estarían los padres de Ty´.

Eso solo reforzó la determinación de Percy para visitar en su callejón cada día después de la escuela a su amigo. Le llevaba emparedados de mantequilla de maní y jalea, le ayudaba con toda su tarea atrasada y le daba algunos analgésicos para el dolor. No estaba seguro de donde surgía tanta dedicación para con un monstruo luego de la charla con su madre. Solo estaba seguro que algo muy dentro de él le decía que eso era lo correcto, aun si no sabía por qué. Solo se sentía así. Fue por eso que el viernes por la tarde, cuando las heridas de Tyson estuvieron curadas y su tarea terminada que ambos llegaron a la casa de Percy apenas a tiempo para cenar. El ojiverde cargando su mochila y Tyson su caja de refrigerador.

-¡Ja! Págame-Espeto Circe hacia Esteno, la cual solo bufo fastidiada mientras le entregaba un par de dramas. Para ninguna, de las que venían criando al mestizo desde hacía más tiempo, fue sorpresa que llegara diciendo que quería que Tyson viviera con ellos. Incluso Medusa solo golpeteo el suelo un par de veces con la punta de su zapato mientras les regañaba por llegar tarde a cenar. Aquella noche Esteno tuvo que pasar por la habitación de Percy para decirles a ambos niños que se callaran y se durmieran luego de ir a tirar la caja del refrigerador a la basura.

-Buenas noches, Ty´-Dijo Percy desde su cama mientras se giraba para quedar cerca del borde y, con un poco de ayuda de la poca luz que se filtraba de la calle, ver como su nuevo compañero le devolvía una tímida sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Percy-Solo que no esperaba ver cómo, desde abajo en la colchoneta donde tendría que dormir hasta que le consiguieran una cama apropiada para su tamaño, Tyson levantaba brevemente su mano para luego volver a bajarla apenado. Percy sonrió al tiempo que estiraba su brazo y entrelazaba su mano con la misma que Tyson había intentado alcanzarle antes. De esa forma, tomados de la mano, ambos se entregaron al sueño con un idéntico sentimiento de alegría causado por diferentes motivos: uno feliz de haber encontrado un nuevo hogar y el otro feliz de haber ayudado, sin darse cuenta, a un hermano.

Al principio fue algo complicado. Medusa decía que no pensaba pasar por otra remodelación de la casa, pero fue Percy quien dijo que no le importaba compartir su habitación. Por lo que al final terminaron habiendo dos camas individuales a cada lado de la recamara junto a dos roperos; Tyson estaba radiante de ver toda la ropa que la señora bonita le había comprado. Que hasta, sin medir bien su fuerza, había terminado levantándola del suelo al abrazarla. La comida no era problema, Tyson comía el doble que Percy y Euríale estaba encantada de verle devorar lo que le pusieran en frente. Además tener un compañero de juegos de su edad aseguraba que Medusa pudiera descansar un poco, jamás creyó llegar al punto de tener dolor de espalda. Además, con otro pequeño rondando cerca se hacía cada vez más evidente como comenzaba a ablandarse un poco.

Casi resultaba difícil que ya habían transcurrido dos años así. Percy tenía ya diez, y aunque para un ciclope Tyson tenía la mitad de eso, según Esteno él y Percy podían pasar por hermanos con uno o dos años de diferencia. Pero ya, amenazando con casi pisar la pubertad y vibrando ante la perspectiva de un nuevo verano sus "tutoras" y su madre tomaron una decisión que comenzaría a cambiar el modo en el que Percy comprendía el mundo.

-Cachorro, tienes diez años. Los monstruos comenzaran a acosarte mas-Había dicho Medusa en la mañana durante el desayuno mientras Percy esperaba que su hermanito terminara con la miel de maple-Así que pensamos que es hora que comiences a hacerte fuerte.

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Me enviaran a la escuela militar?-Pregunto un aterrado ojiverde recordando todas las amenazas de su tía Esteno.

-No Pececito, algo mucho mejor: ¡vendrán conmigo a mi isla a pasar el verano!-De todas, Circe era la única que lucía más emocionada que los pequeños.

_**Continuara...**_

**¡Justo ahora podemos iniciar con los gritos de fans locos!**

**Mi mi miiiii... ¡KYAAAAAAAA! **

**¡JOOO! Oficialmente Percy comenzara a entrar en el mundo de los mitos! Digamos que aunque aun no entramos en el climax de la historia ¿A que todo se pone interesante? Es decir, ¡el pececito ira al mar de los monstruos! ¡A un spa! ¡Una tierra fértil para las travesuras! ¡Y con un montón de mujeres listas para ser molestadas! Hahahahaha**

**¿Y Tyson no es un amor? ¡Cosita preciosa! ¡Le gusta la mantequilla de maní! No quería que Percy siguiera creciendo solito, pero no crean que su familia ya dejo de crecer. ¡Aun les tengo guardadas un par de sorpresitas guardadas a todos! Y con este pequeño viaje de verano será parte vital de esto ;)**

**Y como no quiero arruinarles las sorpresas, solo les adelantare esto: Percy conocerá a una deidad muy interesante en su pequeña visita al mar de los monstruos! Quien creen que sera? Jojojojojojo**


	6. Chapter 5

**¡Feliz navidad a todos! ¡Feliz navidad a todos! ¡Feliz navidad a todos! ¡Y AÑO NUEVO TAMBIEN!**

**¡Feliz navidad para todos mis amados acólitos del mal- Digo, del Yaoi! Jajajaja**

**Bueno si, ya sé que es un poco pronto para eso pero me emociona pensar que ya van dos años que escribo esta historia y las demás jejeje. Y aunque el año anterior hice un capítulo especial por las fechas, no quiero retrasar el avance de la historia así que solo continuaremos normalmente hehe**

_**Capítulo 5:**_

"_**Bendición Primordial"**_

La Isla de Circe era sin duda merecedora de estar, al menos, en el Top 5 de los mejores lugares del mundo para vacacionar. De no ser porque se encontraba en mitad de un mar plagado de monstruos, tormentas y al menos otra decena de islas hogar de trampas tan mortales como exóticas claro está. Pero, si lograbas sobrevivir al inminente naufragio y llegabas a las blancas arenas de la playa de la isla podrías disfrutar de un completo tratamiento revitalizador en el Spa de CC. La visita incluía un completo cambio de imagen, buffet gourmet, un bronceado de estrella de cine, lecciones de magia, educación de la mejor calidad y preciosas chicas que atenderían cada una de tus necesidades. Siempre y cuando no hubiera una Y en tu código genético. En cuyo caso solo tendrías el cambio de imagen, bastante radical, y pasarías el resto de tus días en una jaula con un montón de cobayas.

Con la última declaración quedaba en claro que toda la población humana de la isla estaba conformada exclusivamente por mujeres. Desde pequeñas adorables con lindas trenzas, hasta mujeres mayores que disfrutaban del clima soleado en sus años dorados; y aunque el desagrado hacia el género opuesto de la raza era muy claro, la mayoría de las empleadas se encontraban emocionadas cuando la asistente principal de CC, les dio la noticia que su amada benefactora regresaría para el primer día de verano en compañía de sus dos nuevos ahijados.

Y como "Percy" era el tema favorito de Circe cuando iba a la isla, no había ni una chica que no supiera de él, o que no hubiera visto su foto en el escritorio de CC en la que salían ella abrazando por los hombros a Percy y a Tyson mientras comían unos conos de helado. Así que varias se ofrecieron a preparar las habitaciones de los pequeños, dejando a la asistente principal libre y tranquila para de preparar los documentos que Circe siempre exigía para estar al tanto de su empresa. ¿Y es que como no querer echarle una mano? Esos pequeños lucían tan adorables con sus conos de helado, CC siempre estaba hablando acerca de lo maravilloso que era Percy y lo adorable que era Tyson, especialmente ahora que le llamaba "Tía Bonita".

Todas estaban emocionadas por pasar dos meses y medio en compañía de tan adorables niños.

Sentimiento que gano fuerza cuando les conocieron. Percy resultaba incluso más lindo en persona, Tyson era demasiado tierno con su actitud tímida y ambos estaban sencillamente adorables al verles bajar de la lancha en sus bermudas con estampados de palmeras, sus franelas de superhéroes, lentes de sol y bloqueador solar en la nariz. Ambos iban de la mano de CC quien parecía brillar en luz propia, lo cual siendo su padre quien era no resultaba en una expresión del todo figurativa.

Ambos pequeños parecían querer absorberlo todo con sus ojos mientras señalaban a todos lados haciendo preguntas. Y las asistentes y empleadas estaban tan encantadas con ellos que prácticamente se peleaban por darles un recorrido.

-¡JAAAAAAAAAACKSON!-Y todo el encanto se convirtió solo en un bonito recuerdo tras un naufragio que daría envidia a los productores de Titanic.

Resulto que en todas sus historias CC olvido mencionar que Percy tenía la energía propia de un motor a reacción. Y aunque el pequeño Tyson no era ni la mitad de travieso de lo que era su hermano mayor, a veces se dejaba arrastrar por las bromas del ojiverde lo cual usualmente resultaba en un enorme montón de horas de trabajo extra para las empleadas.

Por lo que decidieron, idea de CC luego de que pasaran seis horas buscando a los niños en la selva pensando que se habían perdido cuando en realidad estuvieron en la piscina todo el tiempo, asignarle a cada uno su propia niñera que les vigilara. En esa ocasión la pelea fue porque ninguna quería el trabajo. Por lo que al final todo resulto en un sorteo sacando nombres de una pecera.

Las grandes niñeras forzadas por el resto del verano serian las hermanas Ramírez Arellano.

La buena noticia es que ambas eran jóvenes, por lo que tenían suficiente energía para lidiar con todo lo que su nueva tarea obligatoria les arrojara; la mala es que seguramente desarrollaran una ulcera antes de alcanzar su siguiente cumpleaños a causa de todo el estrés que les provocaba cuidar de ese par de terremotos con piernas.

Como ahora, apenas era la segunda semana de verano y Percy ya había vuelto a manchar el inmaculado piso de mármol pulido con lodo. Las manchas estaban bien, limpieza podía hacerse cargo; pero el lodo era señal de que el mocoso de ojos verdes había vuelto a salir de los límites del Spa.

-¿En dónde demonios se metió?-Hylla, la hermana mayor era la encargada de Percy. Lo cual era una ventaja ya que sus piernas largas y esbeltas eran de gran ayuda para atrapar al ojiverde cuando emprendía una de sus heroicas huidas-¡Te atrape!-Y también tenía un excelente olfato para descubrir dentro de cual maseta o debajo de que mesa se ocultaba.

-¡Aoh aoh aoh!-Por su parte Percy comenzaba a creer que pediría una oreja si Hylla continuaba levantándole por las mismas cada vez que lo atrapaba-Duele...

-Que bueno-Se jacto furiosa la puertorriqueña mientras caminaban de regreso-Eso te ganas por saltarte tus lecciones.

-¡Es verano!-Espeto Percy cruzándose de brazos-No se supone que tenga clases en verano.

A lo que Percy se refería era que, aunque si bien la isla de Circe era el lugar soñado para vacacionar. Las intenciones de su madre y sus madrinas nunca fue mandarlos allí para que hicieran el vago todo el día. Percy estaba creciendo y todas estaban de acuerdo en que debía aprender a defenderse todo lo que fuera posible. Y qué mejor que un ambiente controlado y aislado como una isla en mitad del Mar de los Monstruos. Además ese pequeño viaje le daba a las gorgonas unas pequeñas y bien merecidas vacaciones.

Percy era un amor. Pero en serio que les daba trabajo.

Así que mientras Medusa, Esteno y Euríale se dedicaban a disfrutar de sus agradables tardes de verano sentadas en el jardín con una baso de limonada fresca, Percy y Tyson solo podían disfrutar de sus mañanas como tiempo libre. Ya que por las tardes recibían una rigurosa instrucción acerca del mundo mitológico dentro del cual muy probablemente se verían arrastrados en el futuro; y aunque para nadie fue una sorpresa que Percy saliera huyendo al saber que ahora tenía que aprender a hablar griego y latín, esperaban que al menos la idea de aprender sobre monstruos, criaturas fantásticas y magia pudiera entusiasmarle.

Pero no. A la primera oportunidad el pequeño alborotador siempre lograba escaparse. Percy rehuía de todas sus lecciones por igual. De igual forma, su nueva instrucción no se concentraba simplemente en su cabeza dura como solía decir Hylla sino también en entrenar su aspecto físico. Y si bien los niños adoraban el ejercicio al aire libre y jugar al voleibol con las empleadas en su tiempo libre, la historia cambiaba cuando debían entrenar.

-¡Vamos! ¡Más rápido Jackson! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!-Hylla era un demonio. Lo obligaba a correr, a hacer sentadillas, abdominales, flexiones y toda clase de ejercicios que a Percy no se le hacían muy diferentes a estar en la escuela militar. Circe estaba más que satisfecha al ver que las hermanas estaban haciendo tan buen trabajo. Aunque también era consciente que la razón para que les exigieran tanto era para que los niños fueran a dormir temprano.

Claro que no todo eran travesuras e histeria. Las hermanas Ramírez Arellano si les tenían cariño a sus pequeños protegidos, por mucho que pudieran crisparles los nervios a diario. Aunque en definitiva su favorito era el no tan pequeño Tyson; en parte porque el ciclope era mucho más obediente y aplicado con sus deberes, y aunque no tenia aptitud alguna para la magia siempre se alegraba cada vez que Reyna llegaba con un libro nuevo sobre mecánica o ingeniería. Aunque no por eso Percy era menos querido, solo requerirá un poco más de disciplina.

-¿Me pasan las papas?-Al menos la cena era siempre una hora de paz para todos. Después de todo la comida era sagrada, y CC tenía la regla de convertir en faisán a quien se atreviera a romper un solo plato.

-¿Fritas o asadas? Ah claro, ambas-Bromeo Reyna mientras le extendía ambas cacerolas a Percy.

-Tyson...-Dijo Hylla con suavidad pero firme-No eches tanta salsa, te mancharas la ropa.

-¿Por qué a mí nunca me hablas así?-Pregunto Percy casi indignado mientras llenaba su plato con papas fritas. Pero la mirada de Hylla fue suficiente respuesta-Ah claro...

-Entonces, mis pequeños...-Estaban esperando el postre cuando CC entrelazo sus manos sobre la mesa en postura de negociante-Me encantaría escuchar cómo van sus lecciones.

-Depende-Respondió Percy mientras colocaban una copa de helado frente a él-Si me preguntas a mí, de maravilla; si le preguntas a las nanas, por otro lado.

Esa noche Tyson tuvo postre doble mientras que Percy tuvo que conformarse con una menta.

Pero, mientras todos dormían, en su habitación Percy se dedicaba solo a dar vueltas en su cama. Miro a un lado hacia la mesita de noche donde un reloj digital marcaba las once y media. Inspiro hondamente por la nariz y soltó un fuerte suspiro de frustración al igual que cada noche desde que había llegado. No comprendía por qué: la comida era deliciosa, el lugar increíble, las lecciones eran muchas y huir de Hylla también contaba como deporte. Pero por muy exhausto que estuviera, por muy cómoda que fuera su cama, nunca lograba conciliar el sueño.

-¿Vas a salir otra vez?-Inquirió Tyson a su lado, después de todo a veces compartían cama. Y con su hermano dando vueltas incluso el pequeño ciclope se despertaba.

-Si...-Respondió el ojiverde mientras ataba sus zapatos sentado al borde de la cama.

-Te vas a meter en problemas-Le recordó tímidamente, como hacía cada vez que Percy planeaba alguna travesura. Pero esta vez el mestizo no planeaba ningún truco. Esta vez era diferente:

-Ya te lo dije, Ty´...-Percy se tumbo brevemente para besar a su hermano en la frente. Entonces salto al piso y agrego-Alguien esta llamándome, y no me dejara dormir hasta que valla.

-Prométeme que te cuidaras-

-Lo hare, grandote. Vuelve a dormir-Aunque ni bien había cerrado la puerta cuando ya podía escuchar a su hermano roncar. Claro que de saber lo que planeaba el ojiverde habría insistido en ir con él.

Veinte minutos después Percy se encontraba caminando entre raíces, ramas y rodeado de un enjambre de mosquitos ansiosos de sangre fresca. Pero no podía esperarse otra cosa de una jungla. Cuando llego la primera regla de su tía Circe era nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia internarse en la selva que dominaba el extremo este de la isla. No había entrado en detalles pero los rugidos que se escuchaban por las noches eran prueba fehaciente de ser una advertencia bien fundamentada.

No importaba la clase de fieras que pudieran estar acechando en la oscuridad, había algo poderoso que llamaba a Percy a arriesgar su vida en la oscuridad de la selva en mitad de una noche sin luna. Apenas podía ver nada con la pequeña flama de la linterna en sus manos, pero estaba seguro de estar siguiendo el camino correcto. Conforme avanzaba podía notar como esa sensación en su estomago crecía, algo similar a como si alguien hubiera enganchado una grúa a su vientre y ahora estuviera instándole a darse prisa. Era incluso más fuerte que ese instinto que le invadía cada vez que pasaba cerca de la playa y le gritaba que se sumergiera por completo. Pero esto era diferente. Era como estar de pie al borde de un acandilado y quisiera saltar al fondo del abismo. Solo esperaba no llegar a un acantilado de verdad, porque entonces daría media vuelta y regresaría con su familia.

Por suerte no se encontró con ningún borde precipitado. En lugar de eso termino tropezando por una enredadera y rodando un par de metros colina abajo hasta caer de bruces en algo blando y terso. Por un instante creyó haber cruzado toda la isla, pero rápidamente se fijo que no se encontraba en otra playa. Era una gran piscina natural en mitad de la selva. Rodeada por un anillo de arena blanca y pura, apenas mecida por un oleaje suave y silencioso. En mitad del estanque se elevaba una gran roca que se elevaba unos dos metros sobre la superficie.

-Waoh...-Pero lo más impresionante de todo era esa tenue luz verdosa y azulada que parecía emanar de las mismas aguas iluminando todo a su alrededor. Además había algo especial en ese lugar. En el agua. No sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro de que era agua de mar solo que muy diferente. Percy había caído muy cerca de la orilla, solo tenía que estirarse un poco y podría sumergir un-

-¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño?-De repente una extraña fuerza lo paralizo en su lugar. Lo levanto y le arrastro de regreso cinco pasos hasta el límite de la selva.

-Yo...-Estaba seguro que un segundo antes no había nadie mas allí. Y aunque no podía verle estaba seguro de no estar solo allí-No lo sé-Respondió intranquilo-Algo, me llamaba. ¿Eras tú?

-Si quisiera visitantes, no estaría en... Ah, ya veo-La vos era fuerte pero extrañamente suave, como el oleaje-Tú sangre te trajo aquí.

-¿Mi, sangre?-Ahora comenzaba a asustarse, pero una ligera briza salina le golpeo de frente llenándolo de una reconfortante sensación de paz.

-Eres un hijo del mar-Dijo la vos-Y yo soy el primer mar...-Poco a poco la roca en mitad del estanque fue quebrándose, creciendo y doblándose mientras tomaba forma. En pocos minutos esa gran roca ahora parecía una persona sumergida con el agua hasta la cintura. Su delgada cintura de roca, un busto femenino del cual parecía manar un pequeño arroyo. Sus hombros parecían hechos de coral y de ellos surgían brazos delgados, largos y esbeltos construidos en roca blanca, o sal quizás. Su bello rostro tallado en la roca, mostraba una expresión serena y hasta levemente sorprendida mientras miraba sus manos y palpaba su vientre y espalda. Finalmente lo que debía ser la parte posterior de su cráneo no era más que una gran fuente de agua y espuma que caía a su espalda y de la cual parecían manar de vez en cuando pequeños peces de colores-Mmm, hacia mucho que no necesitaba adoptar un cuerpo. Se siente, pesado-Agrego con lo que parecía ser un dejo de humor. Mientras guiñaba un ojo al pequeño ante ella.

-D-disculpe...-Su vos fallaba y sentía que pronto sus dientes comenzarían a temblar como sus rodillas-¿Qui-Aquella "persona" ante él era tan poderosa que solo sentía ganas de arrodillarse y hacerse bolita-Quien, es usted?

-Yo soy...-Aquellas palabras sonaban casi cansadas en su vos-Yo soy el Mar de los Monstruos, soy el Caribe, soy el Ártico, soy el Pacifico. Pero tú, pequeña tortuga...-Dijo mientras extendía su mano derecha hacia Percy. Ni siquiera había notado que había caído de rodillas sobre la arena. Así que, temeroso, se sujeto del dedo índice de la mujer del agua y se dejo levantar para nuevamente estar de pie-Puedes llamarme Talasa, soy la primordial del mar.

-¿P-pri-primordial?

-Mmm-Los ojos de Talasa parecían ahondar tan hondo en él, casi podía sentirle nadando en su propio corazón. Viendo cada uno de sus recuerdos, sintiendo cada una de sus experiencias, tanteando sus emociones y sopesando su futuro-Pequeña tortuga, deberías prestar más atención a tus mayores.

-¡S-si señora!-No había sido un regaño, pero no tenía el valor para siquiera hacer un puchero.

-Bueno, eso nos deja solo una cosa pendiente...-Dijo Talasa colocando sus manos de sal en su cintura-¿Qué haces aquí?-Su pregunta no era directa, era solo mera retorica-Si lograste sentir mi presencia en esta isla es porque algo te perturba. ¿De qué se trata?

-Yo... yo...-No comprendía que debía decir. Él solo había seguido su instinto creyendo que alguien le llamaba cuando en realidad no había sido así. ¿Algo que le perturbara? ¿Que podría ser? De repente a su mente vino el recuerdo de una conversación que había tenido hace mucho tiempo con Medusa-Mi... Mi padre... ¿Por qué mi padre no me quiere?-Sus ojos brillaban suplicantes ante la luz del estanque de Talasa y sin darse cuenta sus rodillas habían dejado de temblar-Mamá dice que no hice nada malo, que no es mi culpa, pero si él es un dios... ¿Qué le cuesta visitarme? ¡Por que nos deja solos!

Con su último ímpetu hizo explotar levemente un pequeño geiser en las aguas. Sus puños cerrados, su respiración agitada y sus ojos aguados. Hacia tanto que guardaba esos sentimientos de frustración hacia la idea de un padre sin nombre. Expresarlos en voz alta no había mitigado su enojo ni su dolor un ápice. Pero al menos se sentía bien podérselos decir a alguien. Aunque ese alguien fuera una diosa primordial. Idea que, al recordar, hizo que de repente se viera invadido por el miedo cuando la arena a sus pies comenzó a acumularse y a levantarlo del suelo. En pocos segundos estaba sobre una de las salinas manos de la diosa a solo un par de metros frente a ella:

-Esa es una frustración con la cual todos los mestizos cargan desde que son concebidos-Dijo el rostro de piedra con amabilidad-El enojo y la rabia son parte de su naturaleza humana. Pero recuerda, pequeña tortuga, el mar es tan grande que no tiene tiempo para esos sentimientos insignificantes.

-No entiendo, perdón-Se disculpo apenado. Pero la primordial solo sonrió paciente, recordando que hablaba con un mortal que a su lado era mucho menos que un infante. Así que se tomo un momento para meditar sus palabras:

-Aprenderás que tus sentimientos no están equivocados-Dijo-Pero no vale la pena concentrarse en ellos. Tienes una vida muy interesante, Percy Jackson y un futuro muy difícil. Solo debes concentrarte en lo que quieres...-Susurro en tono sombrío mientras elevaba su dedo índice hacia el pecho del niño- Recuerda que eres como el mar: si quieres algo, puedes tomarlo, pero debes tener mucho cuidado de no destruirlo.

-Yo...-Esta vez el niño se tomo un segundo para meditar la última advertencia-Creo...

-Está bien, lo comprenderás con el tiempo-Atajo Talasa regresándolo a tierra firme-Ahora, debes regresar con tu familia.

-¡Señora Talasa!-Se adelanto Percy-Yo... Me dejaría...

-Nadie puede tocar mis aguas-Atajo la primordial con solemnidad e irguiéndose en todo lo alta que era-Soy el mar original, fuente de vida, ningún mortal debe ensuciarme con su toque-Aun a pesar de su voluntad, ver la expresión dolida del pequeño ante ella hizo que su infranqueable orgullo admitiera una pequeña excepción. Después de todo, ese niño anhelaba el océano mas que a nada en el universo-Pero...-Agrego mientras extendía su puño por encima de la cabeza de Percy-Supongo que, mereces un pequeño premio por encontrarme-Dicho esto la dios abrió su mano y de entre sus dedos comenzó a fluir una poca cantidad que se acumulo lo suficiente para llenar su palma, la cual solo giro un poco y la salpico sobre el mestizo.

-¡...!-La cantidad de agua era casi la misma que un balde. Tenía su cabello empapado al igual que sus hombros y pequeños hilos de agua recorrían su rostro. ¡Y qué bien se sentía! Percy adoraba los largos baños de tina, adoraba ir a la piscina comunitaria con Tyson y sus compañeros de clases, adoraba cuando Hylla y Reyna les dejaban ir a nadar a la playa. Pero la sensación que aquella agua le otorgaba era indescriptible. Era como cada gota se filtrara en él súper cargando cada una de sus células. No. Era como si calaran en su propio espíritu. No pudo resistirse a relamerse y poder probar unas pocas gotas salinas con su lengua: era la gloria.

-Te otorgo mi bendición. _Tortuguita_.

Luego de despedirlo la deidad se tomo un segundo para grabar en su memoria el alma de ese pequeño mortal. Después de todo no había mentido al decir que el futuro que le auguraba sería difícil; pero lo más increíble de todo ello era que no lo decía por las dificultades que pudiera tener. Que las tendría, y no eran pocas. Sino más bien una cuestión del rumbo que tomaría esa pequeña tortuga que apenas había roto el cascaron e intentaba cavar fuera de la arena. Incluso a una diosa primordial como ella le costaba ver cuál sería ese rumbo. Él era diferente a todos aquellos mestizos que había observado antes:

-Percy Jackson...-Dijo mientras regresaba a su forma original en lo profundo de aquel estanque era ella misma-_¿Un héroe, un justiciero o un vengador? ¿En cuál de ellos te convertirás?_

-O-

Nunca nadie en la isla se entero de la pequeña audiencia que Percy había tenido con la deidad primordial del mar. Solo Tyson supo, pero técnicamente él no era de la isla. Y aunque nunca serian capaces de adivinar qué, tanto Circe como Hylla y Reyna sospechaban que algo había ocurrido. Después de todo al día siguiente de su incursión a la jungla Percy había despertado temprano y sorprendentemente había ido directo al estudio de su tía CC. Hylla no podía creer que él pequeño mestizo estuviera seriamente queriendo ponerse al día con todo lo que había estado evitando. Y aunque al principio le vigilaba con suspicacia, en dos semanas estuvo completamente convencida.

Percy no era ningún cerebrito, eso estaba claro, pero al menos se esforzaba en comprender todo lo que pudiera del mundo mitológico; ponía un poco mas de empeño en aprender acerca de como manipular la niebla, aunque en más de una ocasión le había prendido fuego a las cortinas; en lo que si destacaba era en su ámbito físico. Ya no se quejaba cada vez que Hylla le hacía hacer sentadillas o a correr, aunque siempre ponía como condición hacerlo en la arena de la playa. Pero el cambio más drástico lo noto Circe. Su pequeño Pececito ya no estaba empeñado en investigar en secreto su ascendencia divina; porque ella sabía que Percy siempre estaba intentando averiguar quién era su padre. Sin embargo de un día para otro parecía haber perdido el interés.

Estaba mucho más concentrado en ver a su hermano construir una nueva fuente con forma de caballo, porque a Tyson le encantaban los ponis, en el jardín trasero:

-¡Estén listos, damas y caballeros!-El pequeño ciclope parecía nervioso junto a su hermano mayor quien, a través de un micrófono, anunciaba a todo el personal y los visitantes del spa la inauguración de la nueva fuente.

-Descuida Ty´, tu trabajo es precioso-Le animo Reyna junto a los chicos. Ella y su hermana Hylla eran las encargadas de sostener el telón rojo que ocultaba la fuente. Idea de Percy.

-¡Eh sin espiar!-Espeto Percy tapando el micrófono, para entonces regresar al publico-Ahora, para revelar la nueva fuente. La fundadora y mi tía favorita... ¡CC!

El protocolo fue sencillo. Circe solo tuvo que chasquear sus dedos para que el telón de terciopelo se disolviera en el aire y debelara la fuente. Incluso Percy, que ya la había visto, estaba impresionado por todo el detalle que su hermano había puesto en aquellos tres corceles automáticos que parecían galopar sobre el agua arrojando pequeños chorros de agua por sus hocicos.

Si Tyson estaba apenado antes, al escuchar los aplausos de todo el público sus orejas comenzaron a brillar intensamente mientras Percy le hacía pasar al frente mientras le abrazaba por la cintura por un brazo. Después de todo, sus hombros estaban muy altos:

-G-gracias...-Dijo tímidamente al micrófono. Entonces giro su mirada hacia Percy-Gracias, Percy.

-Ey grandote, para eso está la familia-Dijo Percy con una enorme sonrisa pero un peculiar tono serio en su voz que nunca se había escuchado en él-Si no, ¿de qué sirve?

**Continuara...**

**¡Y con eso mis amadísimos lectores concluimos el capítulo final de este año!**

**Ahhh si se que el capi esta algo flojo, pero esta última semana pesque una gripe horrible y créanme que entre la fiebre que no me deja dormir, los dolores de cabeza y los escalofríos apenas pude terminar algunas palabras para no dejarlos colgados todo un mes XD**

**Pero bueno, no se preocupen, que para enero les tendré una sorpresa especial en cada fic jejeje**

**Y ya que estamos en navidad, y que la fiebre me fundió todas las ideas en la cabeza, se me ocurre un pequeño regalo de navidad: UN DESEO! Pidan lo que quieran y dentro de lo que pueda los complaceré a todos!**

**Con eso listo solo me queda desearles a todos una muy feliz navidad, que la disfruten, que coman mucho, ¡y diviértanse a todo lo que puedan! (pero no demasiado Jojojojo)**

**¡Nos leemos en el 2020! **


	7. Chapter 6

**¡Mis amados Acólitos y, por supuesto, mis sexis Súcubas yaoistas! Iniciamos un año nuevo con un pequeño retraso. **_**Mea culpa, **_**estaba de viaje y donde me encontraba no tenía acceso a una computadora.**

**Pero ya volvi y quiero decir: ¡FELIZ AÑO! (felicitaciones, cumplidos, buenos deseos, etcétera, etcétera...) y debo decir que ¡SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO!**

**...**

**Jmm, esperaba un par de golpes luego de eso. Tal vez exagere con los calmantes en el café de mis otras personalidades XD (¿Es normal que no sienta las cejas? ¿Ni la otra mitad de mi cuerpo?)**

**Pero ya en serio chicos. Incluso si omitimos ese pequeño año de hiatus en el cual ni siquiera me asome a los fics jejeje llevamos ya dos años con esta (y todos mis demás fics en proceso) linda historia. Y aunque realmente disfruto escribiéndolas llegue a un punto donde quiero crecer como escritor y concentrarme en mis historias originales. Créanme tengo los esquemas de un montón de OC´s y de muchas historias nuevas que les van a encantar, en caso de que quieran seguir leyéndome.**

**¡Ey tranquilos! ¡Tranquilos...! Retrocedan un poco, calmen su respiración y muy lentamente aléjense del A.C.B... ¿Ya? ¿Todos bien?**

**NO estoy dando los fics por "CANCELADOS" ni nada parecido. Lo que digo es que finalmente entramos en la carrera de ¡LOS! ¡ULTIMOS! ¡CAPITULOS!**

**Oh dioses eso se sintió muy bien jejejeje ahora entiendo a los narradores de televisión XD**

**Y solo para no dejarlos con la intriga les recuerdo que dije que sería el último año ¿no? Eso significa que literalmente ¡serán los últimos 12 capítulos! Oh a quien quiero engañar, llevar la cuenta regresiva solo aumenta aun más la intriga de la trama jojojojo**

**Que malote soy XD**

_**Capítulo 6:**_

"_**Un Rival Anticipado"**_

Como con todas las cosas buenas el verano llego a su final. Y si bien hubo lagrimas en su despedida, decir que Reyna y Hylla no se sintieron aliviadas cuando vieron zarpar a los pequeños seria la mentira del siglo. Aunque si tenían muy presente la promesa de escribirse y de un "hasta el próximo verano".

-Sabes algo...-Justo estaban a punto de admitir en voz alta que los echarían de menos, hasta que encontraron toda la recepción infestada de cobayas hiperactivas a causa de la cafeína-Juro arrojar a Percy a Caribdis si se atreve a regresar antes de tiempo.

-Claro, pero ahora toma una escoba y trae a esos roedores-

Varias horas después, mientras las empleadas se tomaban un merecido descanso todas tumbadas en la playa tomando el sol, disfrutando de dulces daiquiris fríos y se preparaban para unos largos meses libres de Perseo Jackson. De regreso en su hogar los pequeños estaban arrastrando sus maletas por el frente de la casa al tiempo que se anunciaban a todo pulmón:

-¡Volvimos!-Lo cual en vista de la estampida de dos que ocasionaron Medusa y Euríale fue la decisión acertada.

-¿Y se supone que yo entre todo esto sola?-Inquirió indignada Circe desde la entrada con las maletas de sus ahijados a un lado. Obviamente fue olímpicamente ignorada por todos en la casa-Aff, por supuesto...-Adentro en la cocina Percy y Tyson se encontraban narrando todo lo que habían hecho en el mar de los monstruos y lo mucho que se habían divertido con su tía CC. Hablaron de sus niñeras, de sus travesuras, de la vez que todos les daban por perdidos e incluso de sus lecciones especiales. Esteno se jacto en su risa al escuchar como la tal Hylla obligaba a Percy a hacer dominadas.

Tras ponerse debidamente al día y de comer algunas galletas fue momento de Medusa para enviar a sus hijos a arreglar sus maletas de regreso en sus habitaciones, de poner a lavar lo que hiciera falta y de disfrutar sus últimos días de vacaciones. Después de todo para el siguiente lunes comenzarían su primer año de secundaria y tendrían mucho que estudiar. Por suerte sus tías ya habían comprado el material escolar necesario; aunque Percy estaba seguro que esa linda mochila rosa no era un error tan inocente como su tía Esteno intentaba hacerlo ver. Fuera como fuera estaba de regreso en casa y con los nuevos trucos de la Niebla que había aprendido en la isla ese año escolar auguraba ser uno de los más divertidos.

-O-

Solo que nunca espero que el ambiente de secundaria fuera tan grande. Nada más el primer día y ya le habían enviado a la dirección; y como si ese hecho no fuera lo bastante malo ya, la encargada en esa ocasión para ir a dar la cara fue su amadísima tía Esteno. Percy casi podía verse rumbo a la escuela militar cuando vio a la gorgona esperarle con los brazos cruzados junto a la puerta de la oficina del director:

-¿Y bien?-Siseo con más suavidad de la que Percy esperaba:

-¡No fue mi culpa!-Pero se aferraría a cualquier cuerda de salvamento que viera-¡Esos chicos estaban molestando a Tyson y cuando les dije que se largaran comenzaron a burlarse aun más! Y cuando nos quitaron las mochilas perdí la paciencia-Agrego con un mohín que resultaba en una mescla de rabia y ternura bastante peculiar.

-Jmm-Esteno le taladro con la mirada varios minutos mientras tamborileaba con los dedos sus brazos-Muy bien, limpiaras el ático esta tarde-Espeto con dureza-Y hablare con el "director" para que no te suspendan.

-¿De verdad?-Dijo casi con brillos en sus ojos. No podía creer que su tía estuviera de su parte:

-¡Y la próxima vez...-Brillos que duraron solo hasta que Esteno le agarro de la oreja y lo levanto con fuerza-Si vas a pelear, asegúrate que no haya testigos cerca! No seas un estúpido héroe.

Tal vez el consejo de la gorgona no fuera el más acertado, ni mucho menos uno aprobado por cualquier psicopedagogo calificado. Pero, contrario a cualquier primera impresión, Esteno poseía un juicio muy ecuánime y sabia que no tenía sentido tratar de ir contra la corriente que era la naturaleza de su sobrino. Especialmente con ese magnetismo especial que tenia para los problemas. Así que lo mejor era tratar de encausarlo lo mejor posible. Pero no por eso iba a salvarse de ser castigado si volvía a sacarla de la casa a la hora de su programa favorito.

Luego de un primer día tan agitado las siguientes semanas de clases fueron bastante tranquilas. Y en defensa del mestizo no volvió a meterse en más peleas; aunque luego de la paliza que le dio él solo a tres estudiantes de curso superior Percy ya tenía una reputación bastante solida entre sus compañeros. No como si fuera el chico malo del curso, sino más bien como el tipo al que no debes molestar ni a su enorme hermano menor. Incluso sus maestros le tenían en buena estima, hasta la maestra de algebra que de vez en cuando debía golpear un libro contra la mesa de un dormido ojiverde. Pero el maestro que sin duda estaba a un paso de poner a los hermanos Jackson en un pedestal era el entrenador Floyd. Tras cuatro años sin lograr llevar a su equipo de baloncesto a los intercolegiales casi estaba considerando abrir un equipo de bádminton cuando vio a un enorme chico de primer año, que fácilmente superaba el metro ochenta de estatura, hacerle barra junto a otros de primero a un chico que había trepado hasta el final de la cuerda usando solo los brazos.

No fue difícil convencer a Percy de unirse al equipo, era fanático de las películas de deportes y además le había prometido a su madre y a sus tías la oportunidad de ir a hacerle barra durante algún juego. Lo más complicado fue convencer al menor de los hermanos, si bien Tyson había logrado desarrollar bastante confianza y seguridad estando con su nueva familia aun era algo temeroso de lastimar a otras personas a causa de su tamaño. Pero al final la perspectiva de tener crédito extra en la escuela y de poder tener una actividad extracurricular con su hermana fueron más grandes que sus miedos.

El entrenador casi llora de felicidad cuando ambos fueron a llevar sus planillas de inscripción para el club de baloncesto.

-¡Ese es mi niño! ¡Woouh!

-¡Vamos Pescadito!

-¡¿A eso llamas defender?! ¡Derríbalo!-Y definitivamente ver a tres gorgonas y a una hechicera con dedos de espuma, cornetas de gas y una enorme pancarta que rezaba los nombres de sus protegidos era una visión que ni el mismísimo oráculo de Delfos habría podido vaticinar en sus profecías mas apocalípticas.

-¡Esteno esto no es futbol! Si lo derriba será falta-Al menos Circe se tomo la molestia de leer el reglamento de la liga infantil. Por suerte en ese momento, para detener una posible discusión sobre estrategia y tácticas deportivas, Tyson logro detener el lanzamiento de uno de los chicos del equipo visitante para luego pasarle el balón a su hermano provocando que las gradas estallaran en ánimos-¡Vamos Pececito!-El joven mestizo logro evitar a la defensa, pero justo cuando se lanzaba para encestar con un doble paso un tercer jugador se interpuso en su camino y bloqueo su lanzamiento golpeando el balón justo hasta el lado opuesto de la cancha.

-¡Bola blanca!-El pitido del árbitro poco le importo a Percy, el cual estaba más ocupado en mirar ceñudo al osado que le había bloqueado.

-¿Qué?-Era un poco más alto que Percy y le miraba con una mirada de falsa inocencia. Con su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules y una sonrisa boba a la que le faltaba un diente superior a la derecha. Percy no pudo evitar glorificarse al fijarse en ese detalle.

-Nadie me bloquea-Siseo con determinación y haciendo todo lo posible por erguirse a todo lo alto que pudiera sin ponerse de puntillas.

-¿Quieres apostar?-Rebatió petulante el rubio de paso acercándose para hacer notar los pocos centímetros de diferencia que le llevaba en ventaja.

-Jooh, el Atún encontró un rival-Desde las gradas las gorgonas y Circe observaban divertidas como su cachorro y ese nuevo niño rubio parecían tener un intenso duelo de miradas. Como si el mestizo necesitara más razones para ser competitivo. El lado positivo fue que durante la segunda mitad el juego se volvió mucho más interesante: había robos, bloqueos, lanzamientos osados, fintas y demás jugadas demasiado técnicas como para describirlas en una historia ligera. Pero al final todo termino con un silbatazo y un apretado marcador de setentainueve a ochentaiuno, victoria para el equipo local.

Solo que mientras el entrenador presumía ante las madres solteras de su gran habilidad para entrenar niños, y Percy encabezaba una gran celebración con la mayoría del equipo mientras su tía Euríale repartía botanas y su madre les tomaba fotografías, de las normales, y su tía CC intentaba ligar con el apuesto padre viudo de una de las porristas, Tyson estaba más concentrado en observar la figura de un chico del equipo contrario que seguía sentado en la banca guardando sus cosas aun cuando el resto de sus compañeros ya se habían ido:

-¡Ty! ¡Ty!-Justo en ese momento su hermano salto sobre su espalda para traerlo de regreso a la tierra-¡Vamos! Mamá dice que comeremos hamburguesas o pizza ¡podemos elegir! ¿Qué tienes?-Pregunto confundido desde los hombros del ciclope. Era raro que Tyson no se emocionara tanto como él por la comida chatarra:

-Él se irá solo-Respondió el menor señalando hacia en chico rubio, al cual había escuchado cuando le informo a sus compañeros gracias a su oído. Por su parte Percy solo bufo:

-Pff ¿Y qué?-Que aun se sentía herido en el orgullo por casi haber perdido ante ese rubio oxigenado. No estaba seguro de que significaba pero sonaba bien cuando su tía Esteno lo dijo.

-Percy-

-¡...!-El ojiverde trato de resistirse tanto como pudo. Pero era difícil resistirse a ese enorme ojo color caramelo cuando le taladraba para obligarlo a hacer lo correcto-¡Ah está bien!-Odiaba cuando Tyson lo manipulaba para ser mejor persona. Y comenzaba a sospechar que el ciclope si era consciente de todo el poder que tenia sobre él solo por ser menor. Mientras consideraba aquellas ideas conspirativas cruzo la cancha con las manos en puños hasta que se detuvo frente al chico rubio-¡Oye tú! ¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto directo y sin tacto. Sorprendiendo de paso al oxigenado que solo le devolvió una mirada con una ceja erguida:

-Eh, Jason-Dijo algo dudoso. Ese niño no parecía buscar pelea solo parecía algo molesto. Además en lugar de decir algo mas comenzó a mirar a los lados como si buscara algo-¿Pasa algo?

-Mi hermano dice que te irás tu solo-Espeto Percy señalando a Tyson con su pulgar por sobre su hombro.

-Bueno, si-Respondió cada vez más confundido-Tengo que llegar a "casa" antes de la cena-

-...-Percy se tomo un instante para mirar atrás, donde su hermano aun le presionaba con la mirada. Bufo exasperado y regreso su atención al chico rubio-Tienes tiempo para ir a comer hamburguesas con nosotros-

-¡O pizza!-Acoto Tyson desde el otro lado de la cancha.

-O pizza...-Murmuro Percy metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos al tiempo que miraba en otra dirección para evitar que le vieran hacer mohín. Por su parte el chico Jason solo le miraba confundido sin comprender muy bien qué clase de broma intentaban jugarle:

-¡Percy! ¡Tyson! ¡Nos vamos!-Un poco más allá Euríale les hacía señas desde las puertas del gimnasio donde les esperaban. Jason creía que era el momento donde acababa la broma, pero apenas estuvo sobre sus pies y con su mochila al hombro Percy le tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a halarle hacia donde estaban:

-Vamos, tengo hambre...-Espeto el ojiverde mientras caminaban.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Inquirió el rubio deteniéndose y mirándole seriamente-Incluso si no es un secuestro, se nota que no te agrado-Agrego con sagacidad.

-Afff...-Percy suspiro intentando drenar todo su frustración remanente al tiempo que se detenía, aun sin soltar la muñeca de Jason-Mira, admito que no me agradas-Dijo-Pero es mi primer juego, y tampoco me gustaría pasarlo solo. Especialmente luego de perder-Agrego con sorna y una media sonrisa.

-Serás...-Por mucho que quisiera decir algo insultante, Jason no podía más que sentir un enorme vacío en su estomago a causa de ese cabeza hueca de ojos verdes-¿Seguro que a tu familia no le importa?-Inquirió levemente preocupado, algo le decía que Percy no era de los que pedían permiso.

-Tu camina y ya, Jason-

Con permiso o sin él todos terminaron pasándola muy bien. ¿Y qué pasó con Jason? No estaba muy seguro de cómo pero algo le decía que ese niño grandote tenia parte del merito de su presencia allí. Aunque por un instante le pareció que la mamá de Percy y sus hermanas le miraban un poco extraño, pero el resto de la tarde se comportaron de lo más amables: resulto que Percy y Tyson comían tanto como él así que terminaron comiendo hamburguesas y pizza, y ya que estaban cerca también terminaron visitando el árcade del centro comercial. Donde Percy y Jason continuaron su competencia de puntos en la máquina de encestar mientras Tyson y su tía Esteno se daban una partida de Hockey de Aire.

-Oh por amor al Erebo, ¿siguen con eso?-Medusa y Circe habían ido a comprar unos helados para los niños, y que el empleado de la heladería fuera un perfecto espécimen de colágeno y testosterona no tenía nada que ver con que la idea fuera de la hechicera. Pero cuando regresaron y los dos jugadores estrella seguían ensartados en un duelo de lanzamientos con un montón de boletos a su lado. Hizo falta todo un soborno para convencer a Percy dejar de convertir todo en una competencia. Y ese soborno fue visitar el acuario de la ciudad.

-¿Podemos deshacernos de él?-Inquirió Esteno a la par que veían a los niños entrar corriendo por la entrada en forma de mandíbula de tiburón.

-Es solo un niño, Esteno. Déjalo estar-

-No digo que lo comamos-Se defendió rápidamente la mayor de las gorgonas-Solo montarlo en un autobús y mandarlo de regreso a su casa.

-Los pequeños se están divirtiendo, déjalos unas horas más-Acoto Medusa, sorprendentemente permisiva. Aunque en el fondo estaba de acuerdo con su hermana; ese otro niño destilaba un aroma a mestizo tan fuerte como el de su cachorro. Y si bien ellas podían soportarlo no quería tentar demasiado a la suerte. Pero no era ningún riesgo que una mirada debajo de su velo no pudiera resolver, así que de momento lo permitiría.

Solo que mientras las adultas discutían acerca de los riesgos de sacar a pasear a dos mestizos, estos ya habían desaparecido de su vista demasiado animados como para reparar en que ya no tenían supervisión. Tyson estaba muy emocionado por ver a los caballitos de mar, Percy no dejo de quejarse acerca de la falta de tiburones blancos y Jason no paraba de leer los folletos informativos de los acuarios.

-¿Soy yo o hay mucho ruido aquí?-Estaban en la sala de corales y las personas no paraban de mirar en dirección a Percy que alzaba un poco la vos para hablar con sus acompañantes.

-Eres tú...-Respondió Jason para entonces señalar al tanque a espaldas del ojiverde, cuyos habitantes de colores parecían muy interesados en él-¿Por qué los peces te siguen?

-Ah no tengo idea-Dijo Percy girando para ver a sus seguidores y saludarlos con un gesto de la mano-Siempre es así. Aunque juro que una vez escuche a uno hablar.

-Estás loco-Comento Jason, divertido al ver como Percy le miraba enojado. Apenas llevaban unas horas de conocerse y ya sabía cómo provocarlo. Pero le agradaba ese chico. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que todos a su alrededor casi lo reverenciaran y lo alabaran por ser bueno en todo, por no mencionar esa actitud complaciente que solían tenerle; pero por su parte Percy era retador, altanero y siempre estaba compitiendo por todo. Aunque por algún extraño motivo su madre y sus tías le ponían un poco nervioso, y podría jurar que al principio había pensado que Tyson era alguna clase de monstruo. Desde pequeño le habían entrenado para siempre mirar a todo y a todos con suspicacia; al estar siempre alerta a cualquier posible ataque lo que le permitía tener cierta ventaja por sobre el manto que solía nublar la vista de los mortales y los distraídos. Pero una cosa era la niebla natural y otra muy diferente la impuesta por una de las hechiceras más poderosas de todos los tiempos.

-Cierra la boca, niño bonito-Se mofo Percy-¡Vamos quiero ver a las pirañas!

Pasaron la siguiente hora con las narices pegadas a los cristales, parloteando de temas tan aleatorios como los colores en los peces de la sección de corales: hablaron de deportes, donde sorprendentemente Percy y Jason coincidían con sus equipos favoritos; hablaron de videojuegos, aunque el rubio menciono no tener mucha experiencia en los mismos; conversaron acerca de la escuela, donde Jason era bastante vago en cuanto a detalles sobre su secundaria; discutieron sobre que Avenger era el mejor y sobre si la nueva película de los Caza Fantasmas seria otro fracaso de taquilla. Estaban tan concentrados en su parloteo que Percy apenas pudo reaccionar cuando choco con un hombre en mitad de una de las salas:

-Oh, discúlpame jovencito-Dijo el adulto al tiempo que le palmeaba los hombros-No debí pararme a mitad del pasillo-Debía estar en sus cuarenta años, con el cabello negro ondulado ligeramente cano a los lados y natural levemente largo, una barba bien recortada por toda su mandíbula le daba un aspecto serio pero la expresión en su cara era amistosa. Sus pómulos marcados, dientes que se lucían como perlas tras una tenue sonrisa y unos ojos muy peculiares: el derecho de un azul tan claro como el cristal y él izquierdo verde como una esmeralda. Vestía un peculiar conjunto, mescla entre capitán de navío y profesor sustituto.

-No, perdón, yo venía distraído-Se disculpo igualmente el ojiverde. Aunque normalmente no era tan afable a la hora de disculparse había algo en ese hombre que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, aunque no podía precisar qué. Su expresión, más que enojada era como si entendiera un chiste que nadie más veía y eso solo le confundía más.

-¿Vienen a ver la exhibición del mediterráneo?-Pregunto el adulto con tranquilidad-Tienen unas rémoras de lo más divertidas...-Ninguno de los niños entendía a que se refería aquel hombre con ojos bicolores, pero había algo en él que casi los obligaba a seguir la corriente.

Él desconocido estuvo parloteando durante veinte minutos señalando peces o haciendo bromas con los niños. Y conforme pasaban los minutos Percy mas se convencía que ese hombre le resultaba muy familiar, aunque no fue sino hasta que les fueron a buscar que finalmente comprendió a quien le recordaba:

-Niños, es hora de irnos-Circe se quedo de pie en la entrada de la sala de exhibición. Lucia muy sorprendida cuando vio al hombre junto a sus ahijados, aunque él se adelanto a hablar:

-Ah querida sobrina, cuánto tiempo-En tres largos pasos le dio alcance para tomarle la mano y besarla como un caballero:

-Egeón-Murmuro atónita la hechicera-Pero, ¿que-

-Ah nada especial, sabes que siempre he sido bueno para los chismes-Respondió Egeón con guiño del ojo-Y una vieja amiga menciono algo muy interesante. ¡Tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos!

-¿Tía CC?-Inquirió curioso Percy al tiempo que él y los otros se acercaban a los adultos-¿Quién es él?

-Oh, pero que descortés de mi parte-El adulto tomo entre sus manos callosas la de Percy y comenzó a sacudirla con energía-Mi nombre es Egeón, es un placer conocerte pequeño Perseo. Y a ti también, Jason Grace-Agrego tomando además la mano del chico rubio. Ambos menores se miraron confundidos entre sí sin recordar en qué momento habían dicho sus nombres-Aunque es algo pronto. Pero quien no disfruta de un buen adelanto ¿no?

-Niños...-Les llamo CC aparentando tranquilidad-¿Por qué no se adelantan a salir? Medusa y las otras ya están en la entrada, y tú debes regresar a tu casa...-Agrego dulcemente golpeando a Jason en la punta de la nariz con su dedo-¡Así que rápido, vallan! Yo quiero hablar con mi tío-Agrego con cierta sagacidad.

-Antes de que se vallan niños-Atajo Egeón rebuscando entre sus bolsillos y sacando una ficha-Tengan una tarjeta de regalo para la tienda del acuario, ¡estoy seguro que tienen unos recuerdos esplendidos!

-¡Gracias!-No había mucho más que decir, con regalos gratis esperando los tres menores desaparecieron ante una estela de polvo propia de las caricaturas.

-Ahora, tío...-Dijo la hija de Helios cruzándose de brazos-Dudo que el gran mar Egeo viniera desde tan lejos solo para ver a un montón de peces de colores.

-Subestimas el ocio de un dios, sobrina-Declaro el dios con humor-Te sorprendería lo que hacía tu padre cuando no estaba conduciendo el carro del sol. Las fiestas son apenas una parte de la historia. Pero, ahora, estoy mucho más interesado en la historia de ese pequeño mestizo...

-Egeón-Espeto Circe con dureza.

-Oh tranquila, sobrina-Se adelanto el dios levantando sus manos en señal de paz-No voy a decírselo a nadie, ni a su padre ni a una merluza. Eso solo pondrá las cosas mucho más interesantes...-Agrego con ese humor suyo tan típico. No por nada era la personificación del mar Egeo. Una presencia sabia que sabia disfrutar de la calma previa a desatar una tempestad. Él solo sería un mero observador en todo ello.

Aunque, no estaría mal hacer una pequeña y mínima intervención. Solo para no perder el hábito.

Y mientras el gran mar Egeo comenzaba a formar una pequeña vorágine, allá en sus dominios, aun en estados unidos Jason se dedicaba a esperar pacientemente su transporte mientras tamborileaba el piso con los pies. Había sido una suerte que Percy y su familia no se opusieran a dejarlo en la estación de autobuses, luego de eso solo fue cuestión de esperar a que fueran a recogerle en una de las camionetas de la legión; ya inventaría alguna excusa creíble de porque había desaparecido todo el día o porque tenía un uniforme de equipo de baloncesto de secundaria cuando había dicho que solo iría al museo. El lado positivo de posiblemente verse descubierto era que, con algo de suerte, estaría en tantos problemas que le castigarían y finalmente le tratarían como a un legionario más.

-Jmm-A quien quería engañar. Aunque le castigaran todos seguirían viéndole solo como el hijo de su padre-Percy Jackson...-Sin duda iba a extrañar a ese otro niño. Luego de pasar juntos toda la tarde y de que él y Tyson estuvieran presionándolo el ojiverde había admitido, al final, que si le agradaba un poco y que si alguna vez quería la revancha en baloncesto con gusto jugaría con él.

Pero a quien quería engañar: él era un semidiós romano, hijo del gran Júpiter rey del Olimpo. Lo más seguro era que nunca volviera a ver esos desafiantes ojos verdes ni esa sonrisa sarcástica que le hacía sentir de una forma tan nueva para él. Si por una vez su padre quería escuchar sus plegarias solo podía desear una cosa.

Pero guardaría esa plegaria muy dentro suyo. Hasta que fuera el momento indicado y solo pudiera pensar en lo afortunado que había sido esa tarde de otoño.

**Continuara...**

**De verdad. En serio que cada capítulo que escribo de esta historia hace que yo mismo me enamora cada vez más y más de todos los personajes. Ah, y aunque no tenía planeado sacar tan pronto a otro mestizo y menos aun a uno tan importante como Jason, alguien por ahí me pidió como deseo de navidad que precisamente el Pescadito y la Chispita se conocieran. Bueno no puedo quejarme, la verdad quedo un capitulo muy lindo; y la verdad me dio chance de colocar un pequeño presagio a futuro jojojojojojo**


	8. Chapter 7

**¡Ya es primero de mes! ¡Ya es primero de mes! ¡Ya es primero de mes!**

**¡Y yo aquí vengo a actualizar! ¡No rima para nada! ¡No rima para nada!**

**¡Pero a mí me da igual! ¡YEIH!**

**Bueno chicos y chicas, la tan esperada fecha de actualización al fin llego y no tienen idea de todas las sorpresas que su amadísimo autor, yo mero, les tengo preparadas, así que sin mucho preámbulo (ya que no quiero que me corten la luz a mitad de la actualización) pasemos de inmediato a la recapitulación de la historia hasta el momento.**

**En el capitulo anterior (uy nunca lo había escrito así... ¡me gu´ta!):**

**Ok, la vez anterior pudimos disfrutar de la visita adelantada de nuestro queridísimo Jason y como se asentaron las bases de una futura amistad. Tuvimos una linda secuencia de una tarde de amigos, junto con la visita inesperada del dios Egeón. Sin duda fue un buen capitulo. Y por ende algo muy difícil de superar. Pero creo, modestia desalojada, que en este capítulo me lucí. Tendrán una muy grata, divertida, e inesperada sorpresa.**

**Ah, y una cosa más, de parte de tía Eme: ¡Esto no es una guardería!**

_Capítulo 7:_

"_Escusado"_

Al cumplir los trece y próximo a entrar a la preparatoria Percy era ya bien conocido como capitán del equipo de baloncesto y de natación de su secundaria. Así que sin ser su intención se había hecho con la popularidad que muchos adolescentes anhelaban a causa de la televisión y las películas juveniles. Todos sus compañeros conocían su nombre y todos querían ser sus amigos. No obstante, nada de eso le importaba al joven mestizo. Claro, continuaba siendo ese chico bromista y juguetón que siempre había sido. Hablaba con todo el mundo y se había metido en una que otra pelea, tanto por motivos tan loables como defender a un compañero como también por ser algo cabeza dura; sin embargo siempre mantenía una barrera invisible entre él y sus compañeros.

Casi nunca hablaba de su familia y cuando lo hacia sus datos eran vagos y muy superfluos. No le gustaba cuando las personas intentaban averiguar cosas sobre él y mucho menos cuando se metían a la fuerza en su espacio. Y no era como que Percy fuera arrogante o estuviera avergonzado de algo. Simplemente era que, con los años, había desarrollado cierto temor a convertirse en un peligro para los demás. Apenas hubo cumplido los once años los ataques de monstruos se habían incrementado: algunos ciclopes adultos, una esfinge, esas gárgolas de la iglesia y un par de caníbales disfrazados de repartidores. Y si bien Tyson y él siempre lograban resolverlo todo, no podía evitar ver a sus compañeros mortales con cierta fragilidad.

-¿Estás bien?-A veces incluso temía lastimarlos si no se controlaba bien en los entrenamientos.

-Sí, solo algo cansado-Mintió luego de haber dejado pasar la oportunidad de bloquear un lanzamiento.

Además, aunque no era su argumento favorito, estaba consciente de como la presencia de su hermano menor era ya un disuasivo para la mayoría de los monstruos comunes.

Y si, a veces toda esa gama de emociones terminaba por convertirse en una desagradable bola de frustración dentro de él, pero al menos no era nada que no pudiera resolver con veinte vueltas a la piscina de su escuela, con tan buenas instalaciones.

-¿...?-Justo acababa de salir del agua, estaba sentado al borde de la piscina con sus piernas en el agua cuando escucho como alguien se acercaba por su espalda. No hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar quién calzaba lo bastante grande como para hacer pisadas tan pesadas-¡Hola, Ty´!-Dijo justo antes que su hermano dijera nada.

-Ahhh-Y como se había vuelto una costumbre el no tan pequeño ciclope se decepciono de nunca poder sorprender al ojiverde-¿Ya terminaste aquí?-Inquirió poniéndose de cuclillas junto a él.

-No, quiero nadar un poco más-Pero bien hubo terminado su frase cuando Tyson le tenía ya bien sujeto de una oreja-Auch ¡Auch!

-¡No! Tenemos que despedirnos de nuestros amigos-Se quejo el menor con un tono que sonaba ligeramente parecido a berrinche, al mismo tiempo se puso de pie trayendo a su hermano consigo. En momentos así Percy odiaba la diferencia de estaturas, y más aun que su hermano se aprovechaba de ella para tirar de su oreja. Costumbre aprendida de Esteno, vale agregar.

Aunque no tenía mucho derecho a quejarse. Después de todo era el último día de clases, finalmente se graduarían y empezarían la preparatoria. Además, como había dicho su hermano, debían ir a despedirse. Principalmente de los compañeros con quienes siempre se reunían a estudiar. En realidad no estaba muy seguro de cómo era que prácticamente habían terminado formando un grupo de estudio, pero la verdad es que había resultado de mucha ayuda. No era un alumno de dieces, pero al menos podía defender a capa y espada su promedio de entre siete y ocho. O de ocho punto cinco, si era maestro suplente.

-¡Felices vacaciones!-Incluso se habían reunido en el mismo salón donde solían estudiar. Tyson estaba abrazando a Susana mientras Percy chocaba el puño con uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

-¡Percy!-Solo que en un descuido termino rodeado por los brazos de Tyler, otro compañero con el que solía ir a nadar-Te voy a extrañar viejo...

-Sí, yo también-Mintió un poco con esa última parte. Le agradaba el chico, pero tenía cierta manía a pegársele como un chicle. Como ahora, que una de sus manos comenzaba a deslizarse lentamente y hacia abajo por su espalda-Tyler-Gruño por lo bajo.

-Vamos amigo...-Murmuro en su oído el castaño con un tono sugerente y junto su cuerpo un poco mas-Llevamos todo el año jugando a "sí o no". Los vestuarios están vacios ahora-

-Sí, y cerrados-Espeto fríamente el ojiverde apartando la invasión a su espacio personal con un manotazo.

-¡Tyler!-Espeto Susana, odiaba cuando su hermano se ponía pesado con sus amigos.

-No estaba haciendo nada-Mintió testarudamente el muchacho. Solo que un segundo después estaba varios centímetros por encima del suelo-¡Wouh wouh! ¿Que dem-

-Ty´ bájalo-Se adelanto Percy, pero su hermano seguía junto a Boom y Mandí-¿Qué? Entonces quien... Ouh...-Fue toda su reacción al ver quien estaba allí.

-Hola, Huerfanito-

-Hola, Escusado-Saludo en dirección al sujeto que sostenía a Tyler por la nuca con una mano y que bien parecía salido de un comic de anti-héroes.

Si Tyson, con su metro noventa y dos de estatura, era grande este tipo fácilmente calificaba bajo el término de "gigante". Media dos metros veinte ¡exactos! Vestía unos pantalones de cargo al estilo camuflaje junto a una franela verde ceñida al torso. Pero lo más llamativo de su indumentaria era la chaqueta de cuero que usaba abierta al frente; que a diferencia de las que usualmente eran negras o de tonos cafés, está más bien era de un color que resplandecía de un peculiar tono dorado bajo la luz directa y guantes de cuero de la misma tonalidad. Además, aunque lucia de complexión delgada, su ropa no ocultaba del todo una condición física propia de un agente especial de la marina. Aunque lo verdaderamente aterrador eran las múltiples cicatrices que surcaban su rostro: la más grande atravesaba en vertical su cara desde la frente hasta su mandíbula pasando por sobre su ojo izquierdo; otra similar en tamaño se deslizaba por el lado derecho de su cuello iniciando muy cerca de la base de su garganta moviéndose en diagonal hasta su nuca; y había varias otras mucho más pequeñas en el lado derecho de su frente cerca de su ceja, en la mejilla y un par de paralelas en su mandíbula. Todas y cada una de ellas suavizadas con los años pero aun presentes como botines de experiencia. Cosa que hacia difícil discernir su edad, parecía estar en alguna clase de limbo entre los veinticinco y los treinta y tantos.

-¿Quieres bajarlo...?-Inquirió Percy al ver que el enorme sujeto no daba señales de soltar a su compañero. Aunque su tono tampoco ponía mucho ímpetu en su sugerencia. Su primera respuesta fue una sonrisa ladina:

-No lo creo-Sin duda era atractivo, con sus ojos azules y brillantes como zafiros junto a una sonrisa casi resplandeciente-Hace tiempo que no como algo fresco...-Al tiempo que hablaba acercaba a Tyler a su cuerpo. La forma en que le sostenía con un solo brazo realmente le hacía lucir como una simple trucha fuera del agua y el tono sugerente en su voz daba a entender otro tipo de "comida".

Ese era él. El azote de los mares antiguos. Afamado como pirata, legendario como saqueador, y recordado por muchos como un libidinoso. Crisaor, el Dorado. Su hermano mayor.

-Ok, suficiente, voy a vomitar-En momentos como esos la ruta más segura a seguir era siempre la misma: huir. Percy levanto las manos como si estuviera cediendo a su rendición y acabo de despedirse de sus compañeros-Vámonos-Mando antes de cruzar por la salida seguido por Tyson. Justo cuando Crisaor comenzó a caminar hacia la salida la cabeza de su hermano menor volvió a asomarse-¡Y deja a Tyler!

-¡No eres divertido!-Se quejo el mayor dejando caer al chico sin ninguna clase de delicadeza, pero antes de salir se detuvo momentáneamente a unos pasos de la puerta y, aun dándoles la espalda a todos, aseguro de dejar un mensaje muy claro-Si vuelves a tocar a mi hermano te partiré en dos-Su tono y toda el aura que despedía dejaba muy claro no mover siquiera un musculo.

Pero posiblemente muchos estarán preguntándose cómo era que el legendario Crisaor se había unido a la familia. Adición que había significado mucho: un hermano mayor, una nueva niñera, una boca más que alimentar. Las reacciones habían sido bastante variadas. Pero al principio solo fue pura y llana sorpresa.

Flash Back-2 años atrás:

Era el día dieciocho de agosto, lo cual en el Emporio de los Gnomos de la tía Eme significaba cerrar temprano el negocio, desorden en la cocina, gritos, chiflidos y un montón de ruido más del habitual. Si. Era el cumpleaños de Percy. Por algún extraño motivo el ojiverde encantaba describirlo como si en su casa viviera la mismísima familia Adams.

-No, somos más como _Los Monsters_-Broma que Circe se aseguraba de corregir mientras se dedicaba a inflar los globos; además, ya que técnicamente sería la primera fiesta de cumpleaños a la que Tyson asistiría Percy insistió mucho en hacerla mucho más grande. Por ese motivo era que él se encontraba subido en los hombros de su _hermanito_ colgando serpentinas por todo el pórtico que daba al jardín. Después de todo varios de sus compañeros de clases irían también así que habían decidido usar mejor el espacio abierto que encerrar a un montón de niños en un espacio cerrado.

-Sigo diciendo que es una mala idea-Junto a ellos en el jardín, la tía Esteno se dedicaba a distribuir las sillas plegables que habían rentado-Toda la casa acabara apestando a mortal, ¡y a pañales sucios!

-Por favor tía, en tu vida has cambiado un pañal-

Luego que Esteno acabara de arrojar cosas a la cabeza del insolente de su sobrino y que Euríale terminara de hornear galletas fue el turno de la tradición de cumpleaños favorita de Percy: el pastel. Luego de eso Percy tuvo que darse una ducha de casi una hora para sacarse el excedente de harina y chispas de su cabello. Pero con todo y eso su espíritu no decayó ni por un instante. A las dos de la tarde sus compañeros de clase comenzaron a llegar, no eran más de diez niños pero aun así el ruido era bastante grande. Lo bueno era que no tenían vecinos que se quejaran:

-Estoy segura que antes los había-Murmuro Circe mientras bebía un poco del refresco de manzana.

-Les vendí en dos semanas-Fue toda la explicación que dio Medusa.

Durante las siguientes dos horas todo fue risas, bromas y comida. Era increíble, ¿cuántas galletas había orneado Euríale? Por suerte esta vez había cumplido el capricho de su Pescadito y preparado las de chocolate, en lugar de las de avena que siempre hacia desde que vio ese documental de recetas saludables. Tyson no paraba de reír jugando a las atrapadas y Percy seguía alardeando de haber hecho el pastel él solo. Gran mentira.

Pero antes de comer era turno de otra importante tradición: abrir los regalos.

Y dada la tendencia de Percy de rasgar los envoltorios cual chacal hambriento en busca de de alimento, era un proceso bastante rápido. Los regalos de sus amigos fueron bastante acertados: un balón de cuero nuevo junto con una bomba de aire, unos lentes de buceo, una gorra de su equipo de beisbol favorito junto con una gama muy surtida de golosinas, un par de camisetas y una cadena con un colgante en forma de P.

-¡Le toca a los de la familia!-Salto Circe colocando su obsequio en las manos de su ahijado. Era un poco chata y alargada, no fue sorpresa que adentro hubiera una chaqueta. Su madrina siempre le regalaba ropa bonita. En esta ocasión era una prenda casual, hecha de cuero color café claro, con manchas anchas y de cuello alto:

-¡Es la de Jason!-Exclamo sorprendido al reconocer la prenda. Era la que usaba uno de sus personajes favoritos de Batman: Jason Todd, más conocido como Red Hood.

-Sí, ya me di por vencida con la ropa formal...-Dijo resignada con una tierna sonrisa al ver como Percy se disponía a probarse su regalo.

-Mi turno-Esta vez fue el turno de Euríale para poner una caja frente a su sobrino-De parte mía y de Esteno-Agrego con un guiño. Después de todo ambos sabían que su hermana mayor estaba arriba observando todo oculta tras las cortinas.

De entre los pedazos de papel de regalo y cartón que volaron mientras Percy abría su regalo surgió una flamante y nueva consola de videojuegos PlayStation 4. La reacción del festejado fue un chillido que quedaba a medio camino entre hámster aterrado y colegiala conociendo a su estrella de cina favorita.

-Ahora si le van a quedar los ojos cuadrados-Le comento circe a Medusa, la cual asintió al mismo tiempo que tras su velo ya comenzaba a planear un horario para que Percy no se convirtiera en uno de esos mocosos mortales que nunca salían por estar pegados a una pantalla. Al mismo tiempo, fue turno de su regalo y el de Tyson: un nuevo reloj que habían comprado en una pequeña excursión al centro comercial.

Con el último regalo abierto, y mientras Percy abrazaba a su hermano menor, la gorgona pensó en ir a por el cuchillo para partir el pastel. Al menos hasta que la vos de una de las compañeras de su pequeño contradijo sus intenciones:

-¡Aun falta uno!-Dijo señalando a la mesa que, un segundo antes, estaba vacía. Ahora había una caja que distaba mucho del regalo de cumpleaños tradicional. Parecía hecho en madera, algo tosca y gastada, con una cerradura de bronce ligeramente oxidada y con un muy claro aroma salino que hizo que Medusa arrugara la nariz.

-¿Acaso-Siseo enojada, pero Circe se adelanto antes de que tomara una decisión.

-Espera-Tenia un pequeño presentimiento. Se acerco a la mesa y tomo la pequeña tarjeta plegada que había frente al regalo, al abrirla solo había una letra griega escrita: Épsilon. Un suspiro suave salió de sus labios con una mescla de alivio y de resignación-Es un entrometido...-Murmuro para sí misma-Este te lo manda mi tío, olvide que lo había puesto ahí antes-Mintió con una muy creíble sonrisa.

-¿El señor del acuario?-Sorprendentemente Percy recordaba a quien se refería. Quiso saltar de inmediato pero fue detenido por su madrina-¡CC!

-Se hace tarde, Pececito-Comento Circe comenzando a empujarle hacia la mesa donde estaba la comida-Mejor piquemos el pastel antes que empiecen a llegar por tus amigos...-Sus intenciones eran obvias, pero solo por si acaso le dedico una segunda mirada hacia el regalo misterioso y le hizo desaparecer de la mesa.

Unos metros más allá Medusa respiraba aliviada. Por un breve instante había sentido verdadero pánico al pensar que aquello pudiera venir del padre de Percy. Era un miedo latente que le acompañaba cada día. Por suerte no estaba sola, y mientras pudiera ver a su pequeño cachorro reír luego de que le estamparan la cara en su pastel de cumpleaños todo estaría bien.

No era del todo consciente de como aquella pequeña opresión en su pecho significaba más que solo un sentimiento de confort. Mucho más.

Pero regresando al asunto urgente. Media hora después de que comieran pastel y todos los invitados fueran recogidos por sus padres, Percy y toda su familia se encontraban reunidos en el comedor. Todos sentados alrededor observando la caja de madera con miradas de curiosidad, suspicacia y genuina desconfianza.

-¿Ya puedo abrir mi regalo?-Obviamente Percy sentía sus manos picar por abrir su presente.

-Perseo-Llamo Medusa con seriedad-Este no es como los otros paquetes. Podría ser peligroso-Agrego con austeridad. Tal vez no fuera de parte de "él", pero continuaba siendo de parte de un dios.

-Yo digo que lo abra-Comento Esteno cruzándose de brazos-Acabemos con esto rápido.

-Dudo que Egeón enviara algo peligroso-Tercio Circe frotando la superficie de madera con un dedo-Por como esto luce, creo que solo saco una caja de su fondo y la envió. Podría ser algún tesoro...-Comento agitando las cejas-O solo basura del mar.

-Creo que si estamos siendo algo pesimistas-Usualmente, en esa clase de situación Euríale tenía el voto decisivo. Eran tan sensata, como responsable sin llegar a ser fatalista. Así que estiro las manos y empujo la caja hacia su destinatario-Adelante Pescadito.

-¡Yeiih Yeiih!-

-Al fin un envoltorio que no puede romper-Se mofo Esteno, intentando disimular su interés.

La cerradura de bronce estaba muy oxidada, y muy atascada. Pero no era nada que Tyson un pudiera forzar con las manos. Las bisagras estaban duras pero abrir la tapa no fue problema. Adentro, sobre un forro de terciopelo rojo extrañamente brillante había un objeto alargado, de un material difícil de definir y con algunos detalles en bronce:

-Ok...-Dijo Percy tomándolo con una mano y levantándolo para verlo más de cerca, incluso miro dentro de esa hendidura que tenía en un extremo-Me rindo. No sé que es.

-Es una funda, de espada-Tercio Medusa tomando el objeto con cuidado para examinarlo. A juzgar por su peso debía estar hecho en algún material tan rígido como ligero, pero no era metal ni tampoco madera o cuero como las tradicionales.

-¿Y el resto de la espada?-Inquirió Percy volvió a buscar en la caja, pero no había nada más.

-Sí, solo es basu-Pero antes de que Circe acabara su frase ocurrió ese _algo_ extraño que todas habían estado esperando. En el instante en que Percy volvió a tomar la funda, tanto la guarda como la empuñadura de una espada aparecieron en esta como siempre hubiera estado ahí. No hizo falta pensarlo dos veces, el joven mestizo tomo la empuñadura y saco una preciosa hoja de acero muy afilado.

-¡Waoh!-Sus ojos brillaban de emoción al sostener el arma.

Por supuesto, eso significo la apertura a una nueva discusión. Medusa le arrebato la espada de las manos a su cachorro y Esteno tomo la funda. Percy quería de regreso su regalo de cumpleaños, pero su madre insistía en que no pensaba dejarle usar ningún arma. Pero Circe alego, de la forma más ecuánime que pudo, que si Egeón le había enviado aquella espada debía haber un motivo para ello. Sorprendentemente fue secundada por Esteno, quien agitaba la funda en dirección a su hermana, recordándole que Percy ya había cumplido los once años y su aroma no haría más que atraer a muchos más monstruos.

-Lo mejor es darle algo con lo que pueda defenderse si lo ataca algo grande-

-...-Esteno tenía un punto valido. Pero por alguna razón, Circe pensó que eso no era todo. Egeón se parecía mucho a su padre. Y esos dos nunca hacían las cosas a medias.

-Eso ya lo sé-Espeto Medusa detrás de su velo-¡Pero no pienso darle una de verdad hasta que aprenda a usarla!-Aclaro sin dejar espacio a la réplica. Era consciente que su cachorro necesitaría poder defenderse, pero no le dejaría jugar con un objeto afilado que fácilmente podría cortarle una mano.

-Muy bien, estamos de acuerdo en eso-Tercio Euríale, con su tono conciliador tan característico-¿Pero quién va a enseñarle?

Ese era un problema. Ellas eran gorgonas, monstruos. Su mayor experiencia con las armas había sido al filo de estas, cosa que les hizo desarrollar cierto repudia extra hacia el concepto de las espadas. Y si bien Circe era una importante influencia en la educación de Percy, poco y nada sabía sobre la esgrima. Su mayor conocimiento del tema era que las espadas decorativas sobre la recepción lucían bien:

-Tengo algunas mestizas con ascendencia de la guerra...-Pensó llevándose los dedos al mentón-Y ya conocen a Percy-Comentó en dirección a al ojiverde, que sonrió anchamente al adivinar a quienes se refería. Al mismo tiempo un extraño crujido hizo eco a lo lejos-Podría darles unas semanas libres...-Otro crujido, ligeramente más cercano pero igualmente irrelevante-Les encantara la idea... ¡Muy bien! ¿qué es eso?-En esta ocasión el crujido fue mucho más fuerte, y largo:

-Suena metálico-Respondió Tyson cerrando su ojo y concentrándose-Alguien... Muy grosero... Tubos...-Conforme el pequeño ciclope hablaba el ruido y los crujidos se acrecentaban. Las tres gorgonas y Circe se levantaron alertas al notar como el ruido aumentaba, incluso Percy se sorprendió de sentir la tierra agitarse. Estaban listos para cualquier cosa cuando el estruendo pareció llegar al máximo. Solo que por un breve instante todo pareció regresar a la normalidad, todos intercambiaron miradas cautas ante el repentino silencio y un segundo después algo exploto adentro del baño.

-¡Percy!-Y como no, el ojiverde fue el primero en reaccionar. Rodeo la mesa y corrió hacia la puerta, bajo la cual escurría un poco de agua. Solo que cuando la abrió también libero un pequeño torrente que le empapo los zapatos y mojo todo el pasillo.

-¿Que es todo esto...?-De pie en el marco estaban todos los habitantes de la casa, con Percy y Tyson al frente observando la extraña escena: el inodoro había, claramente, estallado por una fuerte presión de agua, la tubería parecía una flor metálica igual que en las caricaturas cuando un arma estallaba. Y tirado sobre los restos del escusado se encontraba un sujeto grande en armadura dorada frotándose la cabeza, aunque su casco parecía interponerse. Era obvio que había intentado levantarse sujetándose de la cortina del baño, así como que esta se había soltado y había vuelto a caer de culo.

-Por el maldito Erebo, ¿en dónde estoy?-Estaba claramente molesto y adolorido. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar qué había ocurrido, Medusa se adelanto:

-¿Crisaor?-Pregunto atónita tras su velo. Ganándose una mirada igual de estupefacta a trabes del la abertura de su casco dorado:

-¡¿Madre?!

-Sabía que tramaba algo...-Murmuro Circe mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina en busca de su alacena secreta, necesitaría un trago para lidiar con el verdadero regalo de su tío. Egeón y Helios se parecían demasiado esa manía de querer hacer siempre las cosas a lo grande. Y esos dos nunca hacían algo a medias. Cosa que en general era una autentica molestia-¿Alguien más quiere un Vodkatonic?

Según Crisaor todo había ocurrido de forma muy extraña. Un segundo estaba navegando con su fiel tripulación de hombres delfín y al siguiente estaba siendo arrastrado por una ola, a través de todo el océano, llegando a las tuberías del sistema de drenaje y finalmente saltando fuera del inodoro.

Y ahora tenía dos hermanos menores.

-Ah no, ni soñarlo-Espeto una vez hubieron terminado de explicarle todo-¡No voy a convertirme en niñera de un mocoso! Yo me regreso al-Pero apenas iba a mitad de la frase cuando la llave del lavaplatos exploto golpeándolo en la cabeza. Por suerte aun tenía su casco.

-¿De verdad quieres contradecir a un dios como Egeón?-Sugirió Circe, agitando su trago con sarcasmo. Al instante Crisaor comprendió que no tenía más opción. Él era un pirata, y hacer enojar a un dios del mar era muy malo para su negocio. Suspiro y gimió frustrado ante el nuevo panorama que se abría ante él:

-Está bien, entrenare al mocoso-

-Pero que buen chico-Y Circe estaba más que divertida.

-¡Hermano!-Si bien hubo escuchado que aprendería a manejar una espada Percy salto encima del que, según comprendía, sería su nuevo hermano mayor. Y aunque él no supiera nada, las adultas encontraban muy irónico que en realidad Percy y Crisaor realmente si compartían un vínculo de sangre. Por su padre.

-Bájate de encima, huérfano-

Claro, Crisaor estaba allí en contra de su voluntad cuando bien podrían estar navegando las aguas del océano saqueando y robando con una enorme sonrisa tras su casco de oro. Eso, aunado a su ya de por si austero temperamento hizo que al comienzo su actitud hacia Percy fuera bastante hostil. A diferencia de Euríale y Esteno, su sobrino no estaba tan deseoso de pertenecer a una familia. Él estaba acostumbrado a rendir por su cuenta. Desde un principio. Desde siempre. Desde que emergió del cuerpo de su madre junto a Pegaso, siempre tuvo que valerse por su cuenta y sobrevivir. Ya fue cuestión de azares del destino el haber llegado al mediterráneo y acabar convirtiéndose en pirata.

Él había aprendido a luchar por su cuenta. Nunca nadie le ofreció ayuda. ¿Y ahora tenía que enseñarle a un mocoso? Ciertamente le irritaba. Y no se molestaba en absoluto por disimularlo:

-¡Arriba!-Constantemente presionaba a Percy cuando le enseñaba a manejar la espada. Y el menor pasaba la mayor parte de ese tiempo tirado en el suelo-Levántate, huérfano-Y aunque se ganaba un par de miradas enojadas cada vez que se dirigía a él con esa distinción, Percy no se quedaba atrás a la hora de igualar el puntaje:

-Sí, Escusado-No hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar de donde surgía el apodo. Cosa que no ayudaba en absoluto a la convicción de su maestro por apalearlo aun más.

Fin del Flash Back

Antes de notarlo ya habían transcurrido dos años.

Y por mucho que _Escusado _se empeñara en negarlo y ocultarlo, si había terminado por sentirse parte de ese hogar. Aun extrañaba su navío y a su tripulación, pero también le había agarrado cariño a sus dos nuevos hermanos menores; se sentía bien entrenar y cuidar de alguien. Incluso si era alguien tan molesto como Percy podía llegar a serlo. Pero con todo y eso el chico tenía sus momentos.

Como ahora, cuando había tenido la mejor idea de toda su vida y de paso la razón por la que Crisaor en persona había ido a buscarle a su secundaria en el último día de clases. Ya que comenzaba el verano tenía al menos tres meses para entrenar más arduamente y de ganar más experiencia en combate, pero como tampoco se le hacía justo obligar a su hermano a estar siempre entrenándolo ideo una forma de hacer a todos felices:

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-Pregunto Crisaor mientras caminaban por la acera bajo el sol de medio día-Es muy diferente al Spa donde pasas los veranos.

-No te preocupes por mí, puedo con lo que sea-Respondió Percy con arrogancia.

Claro que estaba preocupado. Una semana antes de empezar el verano Percy había sugerido que ese año podría pasar las vacaciones con su hermano mayor, en su navío como parte de la tripulación. Vale agregar que tanto Medusa como Circe pusieron el grito en el cielo ante tal desfachatez; pero como solía ocurrir ante cada idea peligrosa, Esteno estuvo de su parte e incluso Euríale. Percy necesitaba aprender a ser más independiente y que mejor lugar que un barco pirata para instruirse en el arte del trabajo duro y el combate. Eran dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¡No estoy preocupado!-Espeto el mayor con terquedad-Pero madre me petrificaría si algo te pasara-

-Si claro-Percy ya era capaz de ver a través de la fachada orgullosa de Crisaor-Ya lo veras, seré tu primer oficial antes de que lo notes. Y para cuando regrese tal vez tenga una cicatriz que lucir en la prepa-Agrego ansioso.

-Jah, será divertido verte en la escuela militar-Se mofo el mayor.

-No es _la _escuela militar-Explico Percy, por enésima vez-Es un instituto en un antiguo fuerte militar y con uniforme. Solo parece una escuela militar.

-¿Como dices que se llama?-

-Westover Hall-

-Si suena a escuela militar-

-Cierra la boca, Escusado-Y por el resto del camino a casa continuaron jugando a insultarse.

Pero lo cierto era, que sin saberlo, para su próximo año la vida de Percy daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Y todo comenzaría con dos chicos transferidos y una enorme bola de grasa.

_Continuara..._

**¡Oh si baby! ¡Oficialmente la familia está completa!**

**Finalmente Percy tiene a un testarudo hermano mayor que lo pone en su lugar y a un hermanito menor para jugarle bromas al mayor. Pero seamos honestos, ¿quien se esperaba que Crisaor fuera a aparecerse? Pero regresando al hito de la historia:**

**¿Que será más emocionante para Percy? ¿Vivir como pirata o ir a la prepa? ¿Qué clase de aventuras le esperaran a nuestro querido pescadito ahora que entrara en la preparatoria? ¿Qué tanto lograra mantenerse en la escuela antes que ocurra algún desastre? ¿Y quiénes podrían ser esos dos chicos transferidos? ¿Cómo influenciara en Percy su verano a bordo de un barco pirata? ¿Cuánto falta para que finalmente tengamos noticias del campamento? ¡¿De "ambos" campamentos?!**

**¡Ujujuy! ¡Todo comenzara a ponerse mucho más interesante a partir de ahora! Me muero por leer sus review.**

**¡Nos veremos en marzo!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Muy bien chicos primero quisiera pedirles que vayan directo a Youtube y coloquen a sonar la **_**Semper Fidelis.**_** Sé que siempre soy muy teatral con la fanfarria por las actualizaciones. Pero un poco de acompañamiento musical no estaría mal para variar XD**

**¡Y es que, **_**HOLAAAA**_**! ¡Este mes pude actualizar todos mis fics! ¿Tienen idea de lo difícil que es escribir NUEVE capítulos de nueve historias diferentes?, por lo que siempre me quedan faltando dos o tres fics que se retrasan. Y luego ustedes me quieren colgar por no actualizar, no que los culpe. Están en todo su derecho de querer matar al autor Jejeje ¡Pero solo vez en cuando, eh!**

**Y aun con el día extra del año bisiesto me sorprende que fuera justamente en el mes más corto el que pudiera lograr esto XD Pero en fin no vamos a hacer esto más largo de lo que ya es y pasemos a lo bueno:**

**Ya saben, cualquier opinión (buena, mala, constructiva, cartas bomba, **_**aulladores**_**...) es bienvenida en los reviews. ¡Nos leemos en las notas finales mis amores!**

_Capítulo 8:_

"_Peculiaridad Andante"_

La experiencia del verano antes de su primer año de preparatoria fue, por lo menos, extenuante.

Empezando por el viaje de regreso al Mediterráneo. Su madre y su tía CC lo llenaron de besos y muchos "_cuídate_" para su pececito y muchos "_cuídalo o..."_ para Crisaor, que solo blanqueo los ojos mientras murmuraba algo acerca de sobreprotección un "_claro claro_". A Percy realmente le urgía un ambiente donde lo consintieran tanto. Tyson no iría con ellos, el pequeño ciclope había decidido pasar ese verano trabajando. Ninguno de los adultos estaba seguro de donde había surgido aquella idea, solo Percy parecía saber algo pero se negaba a soltar prenda alguna sin importar cuánto intentaran sobornarle. Aun así su hermanito fue a despedirles en el muelle, destrozando un poco la caja torácica del Percy en el proceso.

-Bueno, bueno...-Anuncio Crisaor a los presentes dando un par de palmadas al ver su transporte acercarse-Se va de vacaciones ¡no a la guerra! Para septiembre estará de regreso, la mayor parte al menos-Agrego con una sonrisa malvada.

-Más vale que lo cuides-Amenazo Circe al guerrero, aprovechando que Percy estaba absorto en el imponente navío que flotaba más allá cerca del muelle. Con los años su tía Circe le había entrenado la vista para no dejarse engañar tan fácilmente por la niebla. Pero el barco de Crisaor era todo un reto, su aspecto parecía fluctuar con la marea. A veces lucia como un trimerre griego, otras como el barco pirata de esas viejas películas del pirata amante del ron, un buque de carga ¡o incluso un barco vikingo! El joven mestizo estaba alucinado con todo ello.

-¡Waoh!-Y ya que el barco pirata no podía acercarse hasta ellos, una pequeña barca había navegado sola desde allí hasta detenerse justo a un lado de donde estaban.

-Está bien, ¡lo tengo!-Crisaor solo tuvo que extender la mano para que un par de sogas saltaran a ella y sujetarlas con firmeza-¡Regresen!-Mando, y aunque por un instante Percy y Tyson se miraron confundidos un par de chapoteos en el agua reblaron que en realidad la barca no había llegado sola, sino que había estado siendo remolcada por delfines.

-Cuídense mucho, ¡los dos!-Siendo ya la despedida inminente, ambos hermanos se pararon uno junto al otro listos para irse. Medusa se acerco a ambos, hablando tras su velo, dio un abrazo a su hijo menor y aliso las solapas de la chaqueta al mayor-Nada de locuras, ¡ni de mujeres!-Agrego apuntando especialmente a Crisaor que solo blanqueo los ojos. Venían repitiéndole eso casi desde que tomaron la decisión de dejar ir a Percy con él.

-Recuerden no saltarse ninguna comida, y les puse bastante bloqueador para ambos...-Euríale, como no, siempre cuidando de ellos-También algunas aspirinas, por si acaso, ¡y una bolsa de galletas!

-No des problemas-Y Esteno. Siempre tan efusiva. Percy le dedico su mejor sonrisa de inocencia.

Quince minutos después su familia era solo una visión lejana agitando las manos mientras ellos ya iban en la pequeña barca meciéndose sobre las olas:

-¿Como lo haces?-Inquirió Percy, al ver que los remos se movían solos mientras su hermano mayor estaba recostado con su bolsa a modo de almohada y mirándose las uñas.

-Solo es cuestión de voluntad-Respondió arrancándose un cayito con los dientes-Descuida, tú también aprenderás-Después de todo eran hermanos. Aunque la vista de un Percy con grandes ojos brillantes de emoción resultaba bastante adorable-Eso me recuerda algo... ¿Tienes tu mochila?

-¡Sip!-Respondió Percy levantándola con su mano derecha.

-¿Tú funda?-Inquirió Crisaor elevando una ceja. Si ese mocoso había olvidado su arma iba mandarlo de regreso a tierra firme de una patada.

-¡Aquí!-Pero Percy la sostenía con su mano izquierda.

-Perfecto-El mayor solo tuvo que estirarse un poco para tomar la mochila y arrojarla sobre su cabeza a varios metros más allá.

-¡Eh!-Protesto de inmediato Percy, que incluso podría jurar haber visto una aleta de tiburón muy cerca de donde callo.

-Mi barco: mis reglas-Espeto el mayor, y debía reconocer que ya se había tardado en decirlo. Además habían llegado ya al navío y se disponían a subir por la escalera lateral-Aquí no eres mi hermanito, solo eres uno más de MI tripulación. Nada de bloqueador solar, ni talco, ni cremas, ni ninguna babosada que te ablande. Y la primera queja te convierto en el mascaron de proa ¿fui claro?

-Sí, capitán-Sorprendentemente Percy sonaba serio, levemente sardónico como era su naturaleza pero dejando en claro que, aunque la amenaza fuera solo blofeo, se tomaba en serio su situación allí.

-Muy bien-

-Solo una cosa, capitán...

-¿Qué?

-¿No podía al menos conservar las galletas?

-Va a ser un laaargo verano...-Pero al menos lo seria para ambos. Con ese último pensamiento aterrizo sobre sus dos pies en su amado barco: _El Galatea._ Golpeo un par de veces las tablas con la punta de su pie antes que una ancha sonrisa comenzara a invadir su rostro mientras paseaba sus ojos por la cubierta, su tripulación luciendo callada y a la expectativa. Entonces procedió a elevar ambos brazos y aclamar victorioso-Su capitán ¡está de vuelta!

Percy aterrizo a su lado al tiempo que toda la tripulación comenzaba a vitorear: algunos chiflaban, otros chillaban y aplaudían, ya fuera con manos o aletas. Sin duda era una visión extraña, pero los ánimos eran contagiosos y pronto Percy se unió a ellos, chiflando y aplaudiendo a su hermano mayor. Sabía que Crisaor haría de esos meses navegando juntos un infierno, pero estaba bien con ello.

Una semana después Percy quería organizar un motín. O mínimo un sindicato.

Pero los hombres delfín no conocían esa palabra y eran demasiado leales a su capitán como para siquiera considerar una revuelta. Asique al joven mestizo no le quedaba de otra más que aguantarse.

Los días en el _Galatea_ comenzaban muy temprano. Y por temprano quería decir antes del amanecer. Percy dormía con el resto de la tripulación, en hamacas bajo cubierta y aunque al principio el olor a pescado era algo molesto rápidamente se acostumbro. Aunque era más merito de lo agotado que terminaba cada faena que otra cosa. Al levantarse la primera tarea del día era fregar la cubierta; seguidamente debía cumplir con la actividad que el primer oficial le mandara: un sujeto grande, con el cabello azabache recogido en una pañoleta. Era casi totalmente humano, a excepción del hocico de delfín que tenía en la cara. Percy tuvo que clavarse las uñas para no carcajearse la primera vez que le vio.

-¿Como llevas, _Pescadito_?-Por su parte, Crisaor casi siempre se encontraba en la cubierta superior a la popa del barco, ya fuera manejando el timón o supervisando la ruta en el mapa. Aunque ese día en particular solo estaba apoyado en el barandal, de espaldas al timón observando a Percy el lo alto del mástil principal recogiendo la vela mayor.

-¡Bien! Estúpido cabeza dura...-Murmuro el mestizo al escuchar las risas del resto de la tripulación ante su mote. Crisaor siempre estaba fastidiándolo con eso.

-¡Deberías sujetarte bien!-Sugirió el mayor con una enorme sonrisa burlesca en la cara tras su casco dorado. Aunque no pudiera escucharle podía ver a su hermanito refunfuñar. Él solo tuvo que desearlo, elevo la ceja derecha y de inmediato su barco fue golpeado por una ola que le hizo inclinarse bruscamente de lado. Arriba pudo ver como Percy perdía su agarre y caía, pero con un rápido reflejo logro sujetarse de la soga de uno de los aparejos y deslizarse rápidamente hasta estrellarse al lado contrario de la baranda donde Crisaor se apoyaba.

-¡Jah!-Exclamo victorioso aferrándose con un brazo.

-Aprende a aterrizar-Rebatió el mayor saltando su único agarre y haciéndole caer de espaldas:

-¡Hijo de-

Aunque debía reconocer que su hermanito había mejorado. Las primeras veces Crisaor siempre tenía que hacer que las cuerdas o las velas le frenaran al caer, al menos lo suficiente para evitar la velocidad terminal. Percy aprendía muy rápido, cosa que tenía más merito de la que podría parecer. Ya que ambos poseían la misma capacidad natural para controlar el barco como si fuera una extensión más de su cuerpo, Crisaor constantemente estaba suprimiendo la voluntad de Percy sobre los aparejos. Quería que su hermano aprendiera a valerse por sí mismo al igual que él, a no depender de su poder para todo. El valor del esfuerzo y el trabajo duro, por muy cliché que pudiera sonar.

-¿Te lastimaste?-Inquirió con sorna desde arriba.

-No, corazón, apenas una caricia...-Respondió Percy un par de metros abajo, haciendo acoplo de todo su orgullo para no frotarse la espalda.

-Que bueno, porque te faltaron un par de nudos allá arriba-Dicho esto varias sogas descendieron y se enroscaron en las piernas del mestizo y volvieron a llevarle justo al lugar de donde había caído momentos antes.

Por otro lado, además de las constantes burlas, las guasas y el arduo trabajo físico. Una de las actividades favoritas de la tripulación eran los enfrentamientos matutinos en los que cualquiera podía retar a su capitán a un duelo. Y cualquiera que pensara que las aletas no servían para sujetar espadas bien podría ir comprando su ataúd. Cada mañana Percy esperaba impaciente su turno, observando atentamente los mandobles ir y venir. Sus ojos fijos siempre en su hermano mayor: como se apoyaba, su juego de pies, la forma en que flexionaba antes de atacar o defender. Crisaor hacía ver la esgrima tan natural, algo tan fácil que parecía casi insultante. Admiraba su forma de luchar, claro que tendrían que sacarle esa información clavándole una espada en el pecho.

-¿Siguiente?-Inquirió el capitán luego de desarmar a su oficial. Su espada al hombro y paseando su mirada, oculta tras su máscara dorada, hasta fijarla en el joven mestizo que ya apoyaba la punta de una espada larga en el suelo-Aun no te rindes ¿eh?

-Júralo-Seguiría intentándolo, no importaba cuantas veces tuviera que hacerlo. Pero lograría aguantar más de tres minutos contra su hermano antes que finalizara el verano ¡aunque tuviera que lavar los platos todos los días él solo!

Pero fue un par de semanas después, una noche mientras Percy refunfuñaba y frotaba las ollas en la cocina que un extraño chillido en cubierta que no había escuchado en su tiempo de a bordo que pareció alertar y alborotar a toda la tripulación de hombres del fin que tuvo primera experiencia en el mundo real. No tenía idea de que ocurría cuando se unió a ellos en cubierta, al menos hasta que asomo por estribor y vio un pequeño brillo entre la niebla nocturna moverse a una cierta distancia de ellos:

-¡Jackson!-Se giro en cuanto escucho a su capitán llamarle desde el timón-¿A qué distancia estamos?

-¡Cuarenta millas náuticas, capitán!-Respondió emocionado, adivinando lo que vendría a continuación.

-Perfecto...-Murmuro Crisaor. Esa era una buena oportunidad-¡Primer Oficial...!-Llamo-Tome a sus hombres y al novato, haremos una pinza.

-¡Si señor!-

Varios minutos después Percy estaba saltando por la borda junto a otros diez hombres delfín y sumergiéndose en la oscuridad del océano nadando a toda velocidad. Su visibilidad era prácticamente nula, pero podía sentir las corrientes a su alrededor y ubicarse en el agua como si tuviera un GPS en el cráneo. Habilidad que había pulido gracias a las lecciones de su hermano aprendiendo sobre cartografía, el cómo trazar un curso y una ruta.

Su objetivo era una especie de yate de lujo. ¡Su primer saqueo! Estaba muy emocionado cuando bucearon bajo la embarcación y comenzaron a trepar por babor. Su misión era simple: abordar en silencio y esperar a que Crisaor y el resto de la tripulación abordaran. Y cuando la tripulación intentara defenderse ellos intervendrían y los rodearían.

-Pero que...-Estaba moviéndose a través de un pasillo bajo la cubierta del yate cuando se encontró con una pequeña en pijama, abrazando asustada su oso de peluche-Hola pequeña-Saludo algo dudoso al tiempo que guardaba su arma-¿Qué haces afuera?

-Señor, ¿qué está pasando?-Pregunto asustada.

-O-

Las semanas pasaron, y finalmente el verano dio paso al otoño. Las brizas se tornaron mas frías, el follaje de los arboles comenzaba a perder su color y tanto Percy como Crisaor aun no daban señales alguna de vida. Lo cual significaba un aumento considerable en el inventario del Emporio de los Gnomos de la Tía M. Al parecer el método para lidiar con el estrés de Medusa era convertir a cuanto ser vivo asomara la cara por su negocio. Mortal o no. Posible cliente o no. Justamente estaba anotando el envió de un par de Lestrigones a Michigan cuando Tyson entro corriendo a la tienda:

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!-

-¡Tyson vas a derrumbar la casa!-Escucharon a Esteno bramar desde la parte trasera. Después de todo las pisadas de su pequeño ciclope no eran muy sutiles-¡¿Que está ocurriendo?!

-Me... Me llamo...-Dijo jadeante. Seguramente había corrido todo el camino hasta allá-¡Percy! ¡Están llegando!

Como hicieron las tres gorgonas y un ciclope para llegar a los muelles en menos de diez minutos era todo un misterio con el que tendrían que vivir el resto de sus vidas. Así como el misterio de cómo pudieron ambos hermanos, Percy y Crisaor, conservar las orejas en su lugar luego ser atrapados por su muy aliviada pero igualmente furiosa madre:

-¡Semejante irresponsabilidad! ¡Ni una llamada! ¡NI UNA!-Iba diciendo mientras los arrastraba de regreso a casa-¡Y una aquí, como buena idiota! ¡Con el credo en la boca! ¡¿Tienen idea de lo preocupadas que estábamos todos aquí?!

-De hecho-

-¡Ni una palabra jovencito!-Bramo dando un tirón mas fuerte a ambos-¿Tienes idea de las mentiras que hemos tenido que inventar sobre porque no has ido a clases? ¡Dos semanas! ¡DOS! ¡Desde que empezaron! ¡Están tan castigados!

-¿Yo también?-Dijo un incrédulo Crisaor, que por su enorme estatura resultaba aun más gracioso verle caminar siendo jalado de una oreja.

-¡Eres el mayor! ¡Pon el ejemplo!

Ciertamente, luego de pasar un verano durmiendo con mamíferos marinos, limpiando percebes del fondo de un barco y trabajando, Percy dudaba que cualquier castigo pudiera llegar a surtir efecto en él. Estaba tan equivocado. Luego de su castigo, él y su hermano se hicieron la promesa de nunca jamás volver a desaparecer sin antes enviarle un mensaje a su madre. ¡Ah, y de no volver a hablar del castigo! ¡NUNCA!

Una semana después, ya instalado en su dormitorio en la Academia Westover y aun sin poder sentir su oreja izquierda, el joven mestizo finalmente había logrado ponerse al día con sus clases atrasadas. Fueron largas noches en vela, sentado al escritorio de su habitación luchando a capa y espada contra su dislexia.

-Al fin...-Escucho murmurar a su compañero. A quien no le hacía mucha gracia tener que dormir con la luz de la lámpara encendida mientras Percy estudiaba.

-Si si, buenas noches, Matt-Ciertamente el también necesitaba un descanso. Ni siquiera recogió sus cosas ni se cambio de ropa, solo salto en su cama y bien hubo apoyado la cabeza en la almohada comenzó a roncar.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Cualquiera pensaría que luego de pasar todo un verano, y un poco más, trabajando en un barco pirata la vida en la preparatoria seria pan comido. Y esos eran justamente los pensamientos de Percy al respecto. Él había tenido que lidiar con bucaneros, con algún que otro monstruo marino, con asquerosos hombres escorpión, mujeres serpientes e irritantes arpías, y hasta esos odiosos espíritus de tormenta que insistían en romperles las velas. Dioses, estaba TAN equivocado. Ahora debía lidiar con maestros malhumorados, con grupos de chiquillas cuchicheando entre ellas, con deportistas cabezas huecas y con porristas insufribles.

Dioses, al menos a los bucaneros podía golpearlos en la cara cuando le viniera en gana, o podía saltar por la borda y pasar el rato nadando con los tiburones que siempre estaban cerca del _Galatea_. Nunca habría esperado que los macos tuvieran tan buen sentido del humor.

-Jackson...-Le llamo el maestro de aritmética durante la clase-¿Quiere pasar e intentar resolver el problema?-Insto con ese típico tono desdeñoso que ponía cada vez que se dirigía a un alumno. Por su parte Percy, que había estado perdido en sus pensamientos, no necesito mirar más de dos segundos para ver el pizarrón y saber la respuesta:

-No señor-Dijo con toda la seriedad que pudo-No tengo idea de cómo resolverlo-De inmediato pudieron escucharse varios murmullos a su alrededor al tiempo que el profesor fruncía el seño. Para nadie era un secreto que el chico nuevo, que se incorporo tarde a las clases a causa de una virosis, tenía una actitud muy desafiante:

-Entonces debería prestar atención a clases-Sugirió arrogante el maestro con una mirada de superioridad.

-Waoh, como no se me ocurrió antes...-Los murmullos aumentaron al tiempo que el maestro lo fulminaba con la mirada. Pero Percy ni siquiera parpadeo. Por favor, que ese pobre baboso no lo intimidaría.

-Detención-Sentencio el maestro.

-Lo ciento pero ya tengo, con la maestra de Historia-Rebatió Percy con orgullo-Creo que podría hacerle un hueco la próxima semana.

Él, de verdad, de verdad no lo hacía adrede. Tenía un montón de tareas atrasadas a causa de todas las detenciones que le daban sus maestros, pero es que en serio disfrutaba tanto provocándoles esa expresión de aneurisma a los miembros del cuerpo docente.

-A este ritmo, te graduaras y aun tendrás castigos que cumplir-

-¿Quien dice que voy a los castigos?-Rebatió con sorna mientras recogían sus cosas luego que sonara la campana.

-Eres increíble-

-Aw, es lo más lindo que me has dicho desde que nos conocimos-

-Arrg, eres insufrible-Rebatió la chica mientras salían al pasillo. Aunque la sonrisa en su cara delataba que no iba en serio-¿Por que hablo contigo, Jackson?

-Porqué eres igual de rara que yo, Di Angelo-

-_Chiusa la bocca_-

-En cristiano, _plis_-

Y ese fue el comienzo de una de sus memorables discusiones de inglés versus italiano, en las cuales vale agregar siempre ganaba la chica. Su nombre era Bianca Di Angelo, y al igual que Percy estaba en su primer año de preparatoria junto con su hermano menor, quien cursaba el último de secundaria. Se habían conocido el mismo día que el ojiverde se incorporo a clases, y como Bianca era la única sentada sola ambos terminaron siendo compañeros de laboratorio. Desde entonces se sentaban juntos en casi todas sus clases y la verdad era que se llevaban bastante bien. Bianca era amable, algo seria para su edad pero sin duda buena persona. A Percy le tomo algo de tiempo ver por qué el resto de sus compañeros la excluía.

La chica no era tonta, pero había ocasiones en las que parecía perder el hilo de las conversaciones o usaba expresiones muy anticuadas. A veces desconocía referencias demasiado comunes o afirmaba hechos contradictorios. A pesar de ser bastante afluente en el italiano afirmaba nunca haber estado en Europa; nunca daba una respuesta concreta cada vez que le preguntaban de donde venia o sobre sus padres. Y a veces, cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana parecía destilar un aura de melancolía que nublaba sus ojos. Percy no podía evitar verle con cierta pena cuando eso ocurría. Era como si intentara recordar algo que no sabía que había olvidado.

Debía ser frustrante.

-¡Ey, chicos! ¡Chicos!-

-Mira, ahí viene Grover...-Dijo Percy señalando al chico en muletas que parecía trotar entre los demás estudiantes hacia ellos-Que fastidio-No quería sonar borde. Pero ese chico insistía en pegársele como una garrapata y siempre intentaba sacarle conversación en clases _¿de dónde eres? ¿Cómo son tus padres? ¿Te gusta leer? ¿Te gusta construir cosas?_ Era exactamente el tipo de sujeto que Percy no soportaba.

-Hola chicos-Saludo el moreno dándoles alcance-¿Van a almorzar?

-Bueno, es medio día y solo nos dan esta hora para comer...-Respondió sardónico el ojiverde-Yo creo que sí.

-Ah, claro-Pero no importaba que tan antipático fuera, Grover siempre se quedaba con ellos.

Fuera como fuera era miércoles, y eso significaba que tendrían chuletas para el almuerzo. Y si, en la Academia Westover el menú semanal era siempre él mismo. Seguido al pie de la letra con la misma religiosidad con la que imponían sus normas. Cosa que, aunada a la mala calidad de los ingredientes que usaban, por supuesto hartaba rápidamente a toda la población estudiantil.

-Egeo, que delicia...-Bueno, a casi toda la población estudiantil-¿Te vas a acabar eso?-Como era usual, Percy iba ya por su tercera ración y siempre atento a cualquiera que dejara alguna sobra.

-¿Como comes esto?-Inquirió Bianca cediendo-Creo que ni siquiera es carne...

-Pase casi tres meses a punta de pepinillos y conservas-Respondió luego de tragar-Créeme, después de eso, esto sabe a gloria...

-¡Percy...! ¡Percy...!-

-Prepárense para el impacto...-Murmuro Bianca con humor al tiempo que Percy contaba desde tres en reversa.

-¡Percy!-Justo cuando llego al cero sintió el golpe contra su espalda.

-Hola, Nico-Adoraba al chico. Tenía un montón de energía y siempre estaba trepándosele. Además no comía mucho y siempre le dejaba la mitad de sus comidas. Y lo mejor era que sus bracitos eran lo suficientemente delgados como para meterlos en la máquina expendedora del segundo piso.

-¿Ya comiste? ¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Conseguí un par de cartas de la expansión africana!-Otra de las razones por las que el chico le caía tan bien era porque se trataba del perfecto friky. Nico estaba muy obsesionado con un juego de cartas con tema mitológico, _Mytho-O-Magic_. En el cual Percy era bastante bueno. Por obvias razones.

-A ver, ¿qué conseguiste?-

-Tengo el _Ciclope Milenario_ y _Lamia Melusina-_Dijo mostrándole las tarjetas-¡Y mira todos los puntos de ataque del ciclope!

-Sí, los ciclopes son muy fuertes-Acoto el ojiverde con una sonrisa y un tono que sonaba extrañamente orgulloso-Pero no son tan feos ¡Esto me parece un estereotipo ofensivo!

-¿Y la rara soy yo?-Inquirió sarcástica la única chica del grupo mientras veía a su hermanito y a su único amigo hablar de monstruos de fantasía. Punto a parte era la expresión del otro chico. No era la primera vez que Percy hacia un comentario de ese tipo, pero esta vez Grover lo tomo como algo más que una simple broma.

Esa misma noche, el buscador se coló en las duchas de los varones y aprovecho el vapor del agua caliente para invocar un arcoíris y hacer una llamada urgente:

-¿Estás seguro?-La imagen de un hombre maduro le hablaba desde el otro lado. Su expresión era seria y analítica, pero levemente escéptica ante lo que escuchaba.

-S-si señor-El sátiro hablaba muy nervioso y miraba a su alrededor ansioso esperando que no lo descubrieran.

-Grover, que hallan dos y sean hermanos ya es raro-Decía el hombre-¡Pero tres! Y que además uno sea tan mayor, con un aroma tan fuerte como lo describes ¡Seria insólito!-Concluyo frotando su barba-Con el reciente levantamiento de los... No, ¿o sí? Podría ser-Sonaba mas como si hablara consigo mismo.

-¿Quirón, podrían ser de los... Grandes?-Inquirió nervioso el sátiro-Los otros dos también despiden un aura fuerte, pero no tanto como la de él. Es como si-

-No podemos arriesgarnos-Le corto de repente el centauro, su expresión se torno mucho más determinada que momentos antes-Dices que hay un monstruo rondándolos ¿no? ¿Uno de los maestros?-El buscador asintió torpemente-No podemos dejar que les ocurra nada, debes traerlos al campamento.

-Quirón, son tres mestizos-Repitió el sátiro-N-no podría llevarlos conmigo, y al más grande no le caigo muy bien.

-Si comprendo-Pero ese aspecto Quirón ya lo tenía contemplado-Vigílalos muy de cerca, protégelos. Yo enviare a alguien ayudarte para traerlos, ¿crees que el monstruo vaya a atacar pronto?-Inquirió con gravedad.

-N-no-Dijo negando con la cabeza-Solo se queda cerca, es como si... Como si estuviera...

-Vigilándolos-Termino el centauro. Desde su lado del mensaje pudo escuchar como el sátiro decía escuchar a alguien acercarse y cortaba la comunicación. Ya en el silencio de la sala en la Casa Grande no pudo contener más un suspiro que vacio sus pulmones.

Aun le costaba creer que hubieran aparecido tres mestizos en un mismo instituto el mismo año en que los Titanes comenzaban a levantarse. Definitivamente la gran profecía había comenzado y debían comenzar a movilizarse. Fueran o no hijos de alguno de los Tres Grandes, no iba a dejar a esos chicos a merced de la crueldad de los secuaces de su padre. Y estaba decidido a ello.

-Argos, ¿la camioneta tiene gasolina?-Su fiel jefe de seguridad asintió con la cabeza-Bien, prepara todo para que salgan a primera hora de la mañana...-Algo en la mirada de los múltiples ojos que poseía Argos hizo que el viejo director soltara una pequeña risa-No, no les va a gustar nada que los despierten tan temprano. Pero no tenemos opción.

Porque si Grover tenía razón y se trataba de tres mestizos poderosos, uno de ellos especialmente y con una mala actitud al parecer; además de un monstruo, seguramente astuto y con órdenes. Definitivamente iba a necesitar ayuda para traerlos a salvo.

-Espero que al menos valgan la pena tantos esfuerzos, Quirón-Dijo el señor D, apareciendo jugando una partida en la vieja máquina de Pac Man que había a un lado de la estancia-Estoy hasta el cuello de mocosos problemáticos.

-Descuide, Señor D-Concilio el centauro con su mejor expresión de fe-Estoy seguro de que son chicos maravillosos.

El centauro estaba TAN equivocado. Porque, si ahora la situación era delicada, un solo chico iba a llegar para sacudir y poner todo patas arriba. Aunque, en su defensa, nunca en toda su larga vida inmortal habría llegado a imaginar la peculiaridad andante en la que se había convertido Percy Jackson.

_Continuara..._

**Ujujuju, ¡ahora es que la cosa se pondrá buena!**

**Es oficial señores, ¡Percy se nos va al Campamento Mestizo! Aunque es obvio que no será por las buenas ¿no? Como siempre no quiero dar demasiados adelantos, pero puedo adelantarles un par de cosillas. Solo para mantener las cosas interesantes:**

**Primero, vamos a torcer un poco la cronología de la historia.**

**Segundo, olvídense de la manticora. Es muy predecible, ¡tendremos a un monstruo mucho más peligroso asechando en el Westover!**

**Y tercero, tendremos la aparición especial de ciertos personajes muy importantes para la extracción de Percy, Bianca y Nico.**

**Waoh, eso ultimo sonó muy militar jajajaja pero bueno.**

**Aun no me decido si tendremos la aparición de Artemisa y sus cazadoras. Y solo en caso de que algunos estén confundidos con los tiempos de la historia lo voy a aclarar: el fic se está moviendo en los eventos que serian La Maldicion del Titán. Y si, lo sucesos de El Ladrón del Rayo y el Mar de los Monstruos ya tuvieron lugar, solo que voy a tergiversar ligeramente los acontecimientos para amoldarlos a lo que tengo planeado.**

**¡Espero con ansias sus reviews mis amores!**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Aff! Y yo que pensaba que aun con esto de la cuarentena podría actualizar a tiempo T_T**

**Lo ciento chicos, pero normalmente debo ir a un cyber para poder subir los capítulos nuevos. Y con esto de la pinche cuarentena todo ha estado cerrado, por no mencionar que el único inútil que conozco con internet no me contesta los mensajes para ir a su casa (ustedes tranquilos, que cuando le vea me las va a pagar). Aunque bueno, realmente lamento haber demorado tanto en actualizar, estoy seguro de que todos están clamando por tener algo nuevo que leer para combatir el aburrimiento de la cuarentena.**

**Después de todo, ¿qué es la vida sin algo de yaoi? XD**

**Vale chicos, sé que dije que finalmente veríamos a Percy en el campamento. Y técnicamente lo haremos, pero al final jejejeje Es que mientras iba escribiendo el capi se me iban ocurriendo unas ideas muy buenas y para cuando me di cuenta ya había llenado el cupo de páginas por capitulo jejeje**

**Así que tal vez les suene algo a preámbulo, pero créanme que no decepciona: tendremos mucha acción, un par de escenas memórales, la llegada de dos importantes personajes y por supuesto la aparición especial de la diosa de la Luna junto a sus cazadoras XD**

**No siendo más, los dejo leer tranquilos nos veremos en las notas finales:**

_Capítulo 9:_

"_La Madre de Todos los Monstruos"_

Los jueves en el Westover tenían waffles para desayunar. No hace falta decir que era el segundo día favorito de la semana de Percy, luego de los sábados que tenían tortitas, pero antes de los viernes cuando cenaban hamburguesas. Aunque el cómo era capaz de masticar esos pedazos de harina y almidón parcialmente descongelada sin romperse los dientes era todo un misterio para quienes le veían devorar su cuarta ración.

-En serio, ¿de qué está hecho tu estomago? -Bianca tenía que dar una mordida y un trago a su jugo de naranja para poder ablandar un poco los alimentos.

-Ug mogtog ge gugtugo- Respondió el aludido con la boca llena. Bianca solo le miro con asco, solo para desviar la mirada a la derecha del ojiverde y ver como su querido hermanito luchaba con arrancar una mordida de uno de sus waffles. Exactamente igual que como hacía Percy, que se negaba a comer con cubiertos a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

-¡Por dios, no lo imites!- Espeto aterrada. Lo último que necesitaba era a Nico siguiendo un mal ejemplo.

-No estoy imitando a nadie- Se defendió el más joven desviando la mirada y haciendo un puchero. Al mismo tiempo Percy le dedico una mirada que iba entre divertida y ligeramente suspicaz.

-Como empiecen a darle detención…-Amenazo la mayor de los Di Angelo a Percy mientras despeinaba cariñosamente a Nico-Me las pagaras, Jackson.

Y mientras Bianca se encargaba de amenazar a su compañero y único amigo apuntándole con un waffle medio congelado, un par de mesas por detrás Grover se dedicaba en vigilar a los tres mestizos. Sus instrucciones eran vigilarlos hasta que llegara la persona que Quirón enviaría para ayudarle a sacarlos antes que el monstruo hiciera algún movimiento. Aunque no tenía idea de qué clase de criatura podría ser o que era lo que esperaba.

Al mismo tiempo, mientras Grover comían compulsivamente para calmar su miedo, un par de ojos verdes miraban casualmente hacia atrás por encima del hombro y sonreían casi imperceptiblemente mientras la campana del primer periodo comenzaba a sonar.

_-"¿Cuánto más va a molestar…?"_\- Se preguntó mentalmente mientras iban a dejar sus charolas de comida.

Fuera como fuera dejaría de pensar en su _pequeño_ acosador por el momento, después de todo tenia clase de cálculo a primera hora y era mejor que se fuera preparando mentalmente para el dolor de cabeza de ver un montón de números, signos y letras montar la versión pop del Cancán Parisino sobre su cuaderno. Que solo pensarlo ya le punzaba las sienes.

-O-

Al mismo tiempo, a mitad de la carretera principal un par de oficiales ayudaban a controlar el tráfico mientras los bomberos terminaban de evaluar los daños. Aparentemente el autobús que se salió de la carretera no recibió mayores daños que el choque contra un árbol y todos los pasajeros se encontraban a salvo esperando a un lado a que viniera otro transporte a recogerles. Claro, con excepción de dos que habían preferido continuar a pie:

-¡Ah ahhh! ¡Esto es una estupidez!-Se quejaba muy ruidosamente una chica mientras caminaban a un lado de la carretera-¿Por qué rayos tenemos que ir a pie? ¡Me estoy congelando!

-Sera menos arriesgado que esperar a que vuelvan a atacarnos en un autobús-Rebatió una segunda voz.

-¡¿Y por qué rayos no nos ha traído Argos?!

-Es para no llamar la atención, Argos nos estará esperando para el viaje de regreso con los otros.

-Arrrgh, más vale que Grover no se equivoque o voy a sacarle sus cuernos a golpes.

-Tres mestizos, es demasiada casualidad como para ignorarlo.

-Como sea, Quirón piensa que uno de ellos podría ser material de los tres grandes.

-Lo dudo, seguramente es solo hijo de algún dios menor. A lo mucho de Apolo…

-Grover dijo que-

-Grover apenas está en primer nivel. Mejor nos damos prisa, no tenemos tiempo para perderlo aquí.

-O-

Las clases avanzaban normalmente en la academia: los maestros eran unos cretinos, los estudiantes se aburrían, Bianca hacia sus apuntes regulares, Nico sudaba en la clase de gimnasia y para el final de la jornada Percy era enviado a detención. Un día perfectamente normal:

-Hola, señora Gardner.

-Jackson, ¿es que no puede pasar ni un día sin que venga a la dirección?

-Que puedo decir, me cuesta diferenciar lo que pienso de lo que digo.

Los castigos eran siempre dictados en un salón anexo a la dirección donde los alumnos pasaban las horas sentados en pupitres mientras eran vigilados por el maestro o personal de turno, en este caso la señora de la cafetería. Eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran durante su tiempo de detención mientras no salieran del salón ni hicieran mucho alboroto. La mayoría pasaba el rato con sus celulares o reproductores, mientras que Percy dividía el tiempo entre adelantar algo de su tarea y dormir cuando llegaba al límite de su dislexia. Lo que no terminara entonces lo haría por la tarde con los apuntes de Bianca.

-Mmm…-Pero ese día había algo diferente. Llevaba una hora con su tarea de español, y las letras en las hojas de su libro de texto parecían inusualmente tranquilas. Tanto así que sin notarlo comenzó a golpetear su rodilla en el aire y el borrador de su lápiz contra la mesa.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto la señora Gardner desviando la atención de su revista.

-No nada-Mintió rápidamente el mestizo regresando la atención a su hoja, donde las letras habían parado por completo.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Mientras tanto y por el resto de la tarde hubo bastante bullicio en la academia. Después de todo esa noche se realizaría el tan esperado baile de invierno. La oportunidad perfecta para que toda una masa de hormonas como lo era el cuerpo estudiantil pudiera tener algo de buen morreo y liberar algo de tención. Por un lado y el otro podía escucharse murmullos y conversaciones al respecto, algunos presumían de sus citas, otros secreteaban respecto a sus planes o se pasaban el dato de algún salón cuya cerradura estaba rota. Perfectos para ocultarse de los profesores que estarían muy ocupados vigilando en el gimnasio.

Por su parte Bianca no estaba muy animada al respecto. Normalmente no le gustaban los grupos grandes, siempre se sentía incomoda rodeada de personas y era consciente de cómo le miraban a veces. Como la rara del grupo. No era su culpa, sabía que no era la persona más extrovertida ni la más elocuente; le gustaba la tranquilidad, una conversación sencilla y tomarse las cosas con calma. Pero aquello no les daba derecho a hacerla sentir de esa forma.

-¡Bi´! ¡Bi´!-Por eso, en ocasiones, sentía envidia de su hermanito. Nico era bastante obtuso, en un buen sentido. Nunca se daba cuenta de cuando alguien trataba de burlarse de él por su insana obsesión por un juego de cartas, ni cuando consiguió ese sombrero de pirata en el salón de utilería y lo uso por todo un día. Nunca se desanimaba. Siempre era honesto. Como ahora, que no podía ocultar su emoción por el dichoso baile-¿Me ayudas con esto?

Como no tenía ningún tipo de ropa formal Nico llevaba su única camisa manga larga color blanca y sus únicos jeans que no tenían raspadas las rodillas. En cierta forma lucia bien, si no fuera por el extraño moño negro que llevaba al cuello:

-¿De dónde sacaste un corbatín?-Inquirió suspicaz mientras deshacía el nudo que su hermanito se había hecho. Por toda respuesta recibió una enorme sonrisa pícara. Bianca suspiro exasperada-¡Percy me va a escuchar!

-Mis oídos zumban…-Y hablando del rey de roma, justo venia cruzando por el pasillo donde estaban-Waoh, ¿viejo que es eso?-Sin pedir permiso se acercó a Nico y se inclinó frente a él, tomando los extremos de tela y anudándolos del modo correcto. En menos de un minuto Nico lucía un elegante moño en su cuello-Ya está, ahora la pata…-Bromeo extendiendo su mano como haría con un cachorro. Nico se rio divertido al tiempo que ponía su mano sobre la de Percy siguiéndole el juego al mismo tiempo que Bianca le daba un zape en la cabeza al mayor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Inquirió con falso enojo la italiana.

-Ah, necesitaba una opinión femenina-Respondió ojiverde irguiéndose con su típica sonrisa sarcástica-No tengo idea de que ponerme…-Agrego con un tono muy parecido al que siempre usaba la capitana del equipo de animadoras. Que hasta se llevó las manos a la cintura igual que ella. Bianca no pudo hacer más que intentar ahogar sus carcajadas mientras accedía con su cabeza a ayudarle.

Y aunque también estaba riendo Nico no pudo evitar notar, un tanto sorprendido, que era la primera vez que Percy pedía ayuda para algo que no fuera la tarea.

Para el atardecer, luego de un intenso debate entre Bianca y Percy acerca de usar o no tenis con ropa formal y de que Nico intentara usar uno de los abrigos del ojiverde, el cual era demasiado grande para él los tres pusieron marcha al gimnasio del internado. Donde ya estaba reunida la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil, así como el docente y resto del personal.

Todo el lugar estaba decorado con globos y serpentinas de los colores de la institución: rojo y verde aceituna. Además, habían instalado un equipo de música al fondo junto a unas cornetas de sonido bastante grandes que llenaban el lugar todo al ritmo de la música electrónica. Y a pesar de la enorme mesa de bocadillos junto a las gradas plegadas era obvio que los estudiantes no pensaban acercarse hasta que fuera absolutamente indispensable arriesgarse con la comida. Pero lo más importante de todo era la multitud de adolescentes que llenaban el espacio. Algunos charlaban animadamente mientras que la mayoría aprovechaba el centro de la cancha para bailar, recibiendo la ocasional intervención de algún maestro para separarles a una distancia decente.

-Lo dije antes y lo mantengo…-Dijo Bianca mirando alrededor-Esos colores son horribles.

Percy estaba a punto de decir algo al respecto, cuando un pequeño escalofrió en su espalda le hizo poner una mueca de disgusto:

-Agh, ahí viene Grover…-Murmuro mirando hacia el otro lado de la cancha, donde el chico con muletas les hacía señas-Voy al baño, nos vemos al rato-Indico antes de dar media vuelta y perderse entre el resto de sus compañeros. Para cuando Grover les alcanzo no había señal alguna de Percy.

Aunque más importante aún, el chico lucía bastante ansioso. Ni Bianca o Nico entendieron de que iba, hablaba algo de prisa acerca de tener que presentarles a unas personas y de explicarles muchas cosas a los tres, incluido el ojiverde, pero que primero debía ir a recoger a dichas personas. Por lo que les pidió que le esperaran allí, cerca de la mesa de bocadillos y le dijeran a Percy que les esperara también. De todas formas, no era como si los Di Angelo tuvieran mucho que hacer en el dichoso baile. Nico estaba muy concentrado jugueteando con sus cartas, barajando una y otra vez intentando adivinar cuál sacaría; con un muy bajo número de aciertos, vale agregar. Por su parte Bianca no hacía más que pensar en lo fastidioso de toda aquella situación.

-¡Di Angelo! Vengan para acá-Y no tenían ni idea de lo mucho que iba empeorar todo aquello, cuando una conocida voz les llamo e insto a que les siguiera.

La maestra de historia, la señora Squish nunca fue de los más queridos entre los estudiantes. Y el desagrado era más que reciproco, aunque sería más apropiado decir "odio". La vieja nunca se media a la hora de ser desagradable con todos, comparándolos todo el tiempo y criticándoles diciendo por lo poco lindos que eran. No como sus queridos hijos. Aunque todos decían que no eran más que patrañas, que ningún hombre tendría tan mal gusto como para acostarse con semejante _cosa._ Que el único capaz de soportarla era ese horrible caniche que ocultaba en su habitación.

-Rápido, ¡rápido he dicho!-Y en ese momento era incluso peor. Arrastrándolos a través de los pasillos de la academia, lejos de los demás y amenazando con golpearles con su horrible bolso de mano mientras murmuraba para sí misma en alguna clase de lengua extraña. Aunque no se le entendiera por su tono era muy claro que solo eran quejas y refunfuños-¿A dónde rayos se fue Jackson?-Pregunto de repente volteándose hacia ambos hermanos. Pero sus ojos, ahora rasgados y brillantes hicieron que ambos hermanos se paralizaran de miedo-¡Respondan! ¡Aggh! Como sea, tengo que sacarlos y llevármelos antes de que los otros mestizos nos encuentren ¡Vamos!

¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿_Qué_ era ella? Nico se aferraba a la mano de su hermana mientras caminaban hasta cruzar las grandes puertas y salir a los terrenos del Westover. Era bien entrada la noche y una pequeña nevada había dejado ya una alfombra blanca sobre la tierra. No tenían idea de a dónde iban, pero Bianca sabía que no podían continuar con la señora Squish. Debían escapar. Estaban afuera y estaba oscuro, Nico era pequeño podía ocultarse fácilmente mientras ella hacia que le persiguieran. Era buena en gimnasia, si lograba llegar al bosque podría perder a la maestra.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses-Pero un pequeño susurro a su lado hizo brincar en su lugar. Sabía que no había nadie más a su lado que Nico, pero también sabía que no había imaginado esa voz-Manténganse cerca…-Volvió a escuchar, esta vez estaba segura que provenía de su derecha.

-¿Qué están esperando?-Pregunto la vieja maestra girándose para ver a sus rehenes detenidos sobre la nieve-_Malditos mestizos, si no fueran-_

-¡Ahora!-En cuanto la maestra Squish hubo regresado sobre sus pasos hacia los hermanos, algo se arrojó sobre ellos desde atrás haciéndoles caer de frente contra la nieve al tiempo que alguien se lanzaba por encima de sus cabezas y pateaba a la mujer justo en el pecho con dos pesadas botas punk arrojándola varios metros rodando:

-¡¿Se encuentran bien?!-Allí frente a ellos había una chica varios años mayor, con un aspecto lo bastante rudo como para ser tomada por líder de una pandilla motociclista y empuñando un _tazer_ paralizador. A pesar de su aspecto les dirigió una mirada preocupada a los chicos mientras volvían a erguirse:

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-Pero bien hubo exigido una respuesta cuando escucharon el gruñido de la anciana maestra varios metros más allá. La extraña chica Punk se giró por completo, dándoles la espalda y cubriéndoles.

-Annabeth, llévatelos mientras yo la distraigo-Mando la chica centrando toda su atención en el monstruo frente a ella. No quería saltar al ataque hasta saber qué clase de criatura era, pero si intentaba llegar a los otros mestizos no tendría opción.

-Ni hablar, yo te cubro, Thalía.

-Oh, maldita mocosa…-Siseo la mujer al tiempo que en su cabeza se soltaba y dejaba caer una larga cabellera oscura, nada fuera de lo común al menos hasta que sus piernas fueron reemplazadas por una larga y escamosa cola como una víbora gigante. Una víbora con un serio problema de peso-Mi hijito te hará pagar.

-¿Hijito?-Thalía no pudo contener cierto tono burlón en su voz. Aquello sonaba bizarro en tantos niveles. Y felizmente se habría detenido a comentarlo de no ser por gran rugido que se hizo escuchar por todos los terrenos-Oook, eso no es bueno.

-¡Thalía, es Equidna!-Salto de inmediato la chica rubia sacándose su gorra y haciéndose visible nuevamente-Es la madre de un montón de monstruos, si está aquí no está sola-Explico apresurada al tiempo que sacaba un cuchillo de bronce de su funda. Y como si quisieran dar más veracidad a sus palabras un segundo rugido, más feroz que el anterior se hizo escuchar nuevamente junto una intensa luz que provenía de las residencias de los maestros.

Y por el sonido, era algo grande, pesado y se iba acercando a ellos.

-Ahora…-Siseaba Equidna arrastrándose lentamente a los lados-Entréguenme a los mocos o van a- ¡Agggh!-

-¡Para atrás!-Por muy monstruosa que fuera Equidna, incluso ella no podía resistirse al miedo inducido por la Egida que ostentaba Thalía. Al mismo tiempo que la hija de Zeus mantenía a raya al monstruo alguien más salió por las puertas del internado: era Grover, quien anunciaba la llegaba de una camioneta estacionada y esperándoles en la entrada principal.

-Debemos irnos, sea lo que sea esa cosa…-Decía Annabeth mientras sentían la tierra sacudirse por algo grande-Si nos alcanza estaremos perdidas ¡Vamos!

-¿Dónde está el otro?-Inquirió Thalía apresurada hacia Grover-¡No podemos dejarlo!

-No tenemos tiempo-Protesto la rubia mientras tironeaba de los hermanos Di Angelo-¡An-dan-do!-Quienes de paso protestaban en contra. Estaban pasado demasiadas cosas que no comprendían, pero aun así no pensaban dejarse arrastrar por dos extrañas. Además ¡estaba Percy! Ese cabeza hueca, seguramente estaría buscándoles y si llegaba a toparse con esas _cosa _que era la señora Squish, bueno, jamás se lo perdonarían.

-Nos enviaron por tres, no podemos solo- ¡Atrás!-Era difícil organizarse mientras se mantenía a raya a una criatura como Equidna. Podía ser obesa, pero se deslizaba con mucha facilidad sobre la nieve. Thalía solo le perdió de vista un segundo y casi logra evadirla por debajo hacia los otros. Y cada vez el ruido de pesados pisotones se había más intenso:

-¡Muy tarde! ¡Mascotas de Quirón…!-Se mofo la mujer monstruo retrocediendo y mostrando una grotesca sonrisa de colmillos amarillentos-Mi hijito ya está aquí, él les va a devorar-

-¡Yuuuuu juhhh!-Ese sin duda era un rugido extraño.

Aunque no tanto como lo que ocurrió a continuación. Uno de los monstruos más famosos venia embistiendo directo contra ellos: Quimera. La temida bestia del tamaño de un camión de carga, el hibrido de león, cabra y serpiente, cuyo aliento de fuego hizo arder reinos enteros en la antigüedad. Hasta ese punto no era tan raro, aterrador, pero nada inusual para un mestizo experimentado. Lo extraño era ver a un adolescente montando la cabeza del león cual toro salvaje en una feria de condado y gritando como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo:

-¡Vamos! ¡¿Es todo lo que tienes perro asqueroso?!-Ahora tenía sentido que la criatura hubiera estado haciendo tanto alboroto.

Después de todo, luego de dejar a Nico y a Bianca en el gimnasio Percy había salido para pararle los pies a la maestra Squish. Desde un principio había notado que no era una simple maestra, pero al no mostrar intenciones de atacar la había dejado estar. Por eso le fue fácil notar que eso había cambiado. La anciana llevaba todo el día vigilándoles atentamente, no era difícil adivinar que solo esperaba el momento adecuado para emboscarlos.

Por eso había dejado a Nico y a Bianca en el gimnasio he ido a buscar a Squish a las dependencias de los profesores antes que se volviera un problema. Solo que no esperaba que la bruja fuera a hacer su movimiento aun rodeada por todos, y para empeorar las cosas había dejado a su horrible caniche en la habitación. Percy empezaba a odiar a los perros, especialmente a los que escupían fuego.

-¿Q-quien es ese?-Inquirió atónita la madre del monstruo. Era la primera vez que un mortal osaba montar a su hijo favorito de aquella manera. Quimera no parecía interesada en el resto de ellos, solo quería sacarse de encima al mestizo; no paraba de sacudirse, de saltar y de bramar columnas de fuego al aire. Pero sin ningún éxito. Percy se aferraba a su melena con una mano enrollada entre los mechones mientras que, con la otra en el aire, se equilibraba.

Cualquiera que no le conociera diría que lo estaba disfrutando.

-¡Noo!-Chillaba Equidna horrorizada-¿Tienes idea de cuánto demoro en cepillarle su preciosa melena?

-¡Ey chicos!-Les llamo el ojiverde desde arriba del monstruo-¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Oh…?-Gesticulo sorprendido al ver a dos chicas junto a sus compañeros.

-¿Pe-Percy?-Respondió una atónita Bianca ante lo que veía. Provocando que las otras dos chicas, Thalía y Annabeth, giraran la cabeza bruscamente hacia ella.

-¿Ese es-

-¡Estamos bien, Percy!-Salto Nico, sorprendentemente animado. Observando fascinado a su amigo montar a un monstruo. Y más aún al ver que el ojiverde les dedicaba una enorme sonrisa junto a un pulgar en alto.

-¡Ok! ¡Espérenme ahí, en un momento los alcanzo!

Desde la tierra todos observaron sin poder apartar la vista como el muchacho de brillantes ojos verdes afianzaba a un más su brazo entre la melena de Quimera, obligado al monstruo a levantar la cabeza para a continuación decapitarlo desde la garganta hasta la nuca con un solo tajo de con una larga espada en su mano opuesta.

Fue un baño de sangre. Toda la nieve alrededor quedo manchada del líquido escarlata. El cuerpo inerte del monstruo se desplomo a un lado, con la sangre humeante aun brotando a borbotones de la herida en su cuello al tiempo que Percy saltaba unos metros más adelante, sujetando aun la cabeza cercenada en su mano derecha.

-Valla, eso fue asqueroso…-Todo su brazo estaba manchado de sangre, al igual que parte de su camisa y el pantalón. Además de una poca salpicadura su mejilla derecha-Agh, esta camisa me la regalo mi tia Eu´-Se quejó al tiempo que evaluaba la mancha y arrojaba la cabeza a los _pies_ de Equidna. Entonces se giró hacia los demás, dedico una rápida mirada hacia la chica Punk y la rubia, así como a Grover que le miraba impávido desde atrás.

-Oye tú-Percy les ignoro. Paso de largo junto a ellas y fue directo hacia sus amigos:

-¿Se encuentran bien?-Volvió a preguntar, lucia inusualmente serio pero la preocupación en su mirada era genuina. Ambos hermanos asintieron suavemente con la cabeza. Pero al ver con sus propios ojos que ninguno había recibido daño alguno una pequeña sonrisa de alivio se arrastró en sus labios-¡Qué bien! No tienen idea de lo preocupado que estaba-Dijo mientras llevaba su mano limpia a la cabeza de Nico y lo despeinaba.

-¡¿Qué fue todo eso?!-Exploto Bianca cuando llego su turno-¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Quién-

-Vale vale, tranquila…-Atajo Percy con las manos al frente, bastante apremiado por la intensidad de su amiga-Primero vallamos adentro, no se vallan a res-

Pero antes de terminar la frase la luna a su espalda fue momentáneamente bloqueada por la sombra de Equidna al lanzarse sobre él con sus garras extendidas y un brillo asesino en sus ojos:

-¡MALDITO MESTI-

Su maldición murió segundos antes que ella. Cuando fue atravesada en su espalda por una afilada punta de lanza. Con un fuerte clamor Thalía afinco sus pies y con toda la fuerza de su espalda empujo el filo y corto a todo lo alta que era la criatura convirtiéndola en una simple reliquia de barro que estallo en una nube de polvo. Por un breve instante la chica se permitió saborear la victoria, hasta que el polvo se disipo revelando una escena aún más impactante:

-Acabo de salvarte la vida-Murmuro Thalía con acides y manteniéndose inmóvil con su arma aun en alto.

-Disculpa la rudeza-Rebatió Percy con audacia-Pero aun no sé quiénes son.

Al mismo tiempo los demás observaban pasmados lo que ocurría: Percy continuaba inclinado frente a sus compañeros y en sus manos sostenía una larga espada curva cuyo filo apuntaba en dirección a su espalda directo al abdomen de la chica punk. Todo ocurrió con un movimiento tan rápido que incluso Annabeth tuvo problemas para verlo claramente.

Pero la cuestión era, ¿a quién había apuntado en un principio?

-C-chicos, tranquilos, estamos del mismo lado-Intercedió Grover adelantándose hacia ellos.

-Eso no me tranquiliza en absoluto-Espeto el ojiverde bajando lentamente su arma. A juzgar por su postura Thalía hizo lo mismo, creyendo que podrían empezar a razonar. Nunca esperó a que ese muchacho loco de los rodeos se girara y volviera a apuntarle con su arma-Ahora, largaos.

-¿Disculpa?-Inquirió la chica rubia dando un paso al frente.

-Este baile es solo para estudiantes del Westover-Explico Percy como si fuera lo más obvio. A pesar de su postura era obvio que estaba cubriendo a los hermanos-Y yo necesito una camisa limpia, así que larguen- ¡Oh por todo el Erebo, ¿ahora qué?!-Gruño golpeando el piso cual niño mimado cuando escucho el eco de un cuerno de caza.

Como si no hubiera cubierto ya su cuota de peligro del mes en una sola noche. Solo quería regresar, comer algo, darle a Nico y a Bianca la explicación que merecían cuidando de no hacerlos caer en la locura, tal vez bailar un poco. Ya por la mañana podría llamar a casa y presumirle un poco al Escusado su última hazaña: montar a la Quimera. Pero no. Ahora era el turno de una manada de lobos, y un grupo de… ¿chicas? ¿Armadas? Y con buen gusto para la ropa de invierno.

-Oh, rayos…-Murmuro, para su sorpresa, la chica punk-Esto va a ser un dolor de cabeza.

En un instante todos se vieron rodeados por las cazadoras. A pesar de la oscuridad sus abrigos brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, así como las puntas de flecha que apuntaban en su dirección. Percy contaba unas seis chicas que les vigilaban en un radio de unos cinco metros, más otras cuatro ocultas entre las ramas de los árboles y tres más que examinaban los restos de la quimera muerta:

-Esto lo hizo un mortal-Concluyo una de las chicas mientras giraba la cabeza del monstruo con la punta del pie. Luego se giró y a juzgar por la diadema de plata en su cabeza ella debía ser la líder-¿Quién ha sido?

-Zoe Belladona-Dijo Thalía adelantándose con gesto desdeñoso-¿Qué hace aquí su majestad?

-Thalia Grace-Siseo Zoe, apretando la mano alrededor de su arco-¿Qué tal va la vida que elegiste?-Inquirió con evidente saña.

-Ok, pelea de gatas…-Murmuro Percy girando levemente el rostro y haciendo un gesto a los Di Angelo para irse, muy lentamente. Solo que su intento de fuga fue frustrado fácilmente:

-Ustedes, _varones_, pueden irse-Dijo Zoe en dirección a ellos. Por la forma en que se refirió a Nico y a Percy por su género era como si profesara el peor de los insultos-Solo nos interesa la dama.

-No, Zoe. No seas descortés-Justo en el instante en que tanto Percy como Thalía estaban a punto de saltar en defensa de Bianca, una decimocuarta chica apareció de entre los árboles. Su aspecto era apenas el de una niña de doce años, pero esa aura de poder no podía confundirse. Era una diosa-Han peleado dignamente, merecen ser tratados con respeto, aunque sean hombres.

Si en alguna parte de aquello debía sonar halagador, no tuvieron tiempo para encontrarlo. El grupo de cazadoras les hizo seguirlas a través de los árboles al interior del bosque lejos del fuerte, cosa que no hizo ni pisca de gracia a Thalía. Ellos habían ido para rescatar a esos mestizos, y aunque no hubiera salido exactamente como esperaban Zoe y sus cazadoras no tenían ningún derecho para llegar y mangonearles de esa manera. Además:

-_"¿Quién es él?"-_Se preguntó por tercera vez en la noche con sus ojos azules en dirección al tercer mestizo. El tal Percy. Ese sujeto no era como cualquier otro semidiós del que hubiera escuchado, era demasiado mayor y obviamente tenía experiencia luchando ¿Acaso sería un _errante _como lo fueron ella, Luke y Annabeth hacia tanto tiempo? Además, caminaba a solo un paso por detrás de los otros dos. Por la forma en que les hablaba y su postura dejaba en claro que eran cercanos, aunque no más que unos buenos amigos. Y aun así les había defendido con todo. Aunque esa riñonera le sentaba fatal-"_Un momento…-_De repente caía en cuenta de un importante detalle-_¿Y su espada?_"

-Aquí estamos bien, ¡monten un perímetro!-Ordeno Zoe en cuanto hubieron llegado a un claro despejado. Antes de notarlo las cazadoras ya habían instalado todo un campamento. Una tienda grande, con una fogata bastante decente en la que ya comenzaba a cocinar lo que olía como chocolate mientras los lobos rondaban alrededor.

-¡¿Entonces soy un semidiós?! ¿Cómo en Myth-O-Magic?!-Por otro lado, durante todo el trayecto Grover se había tomado el trabajo de explicarles a los hermanos Di Angelo lo que estaba ocurriendo y la situación en que se encontraban. Nico, por supuesto, estaba más que emocionado y no paraba de hacerle preguntas al respecto al sátiro con sus cromos en mano. Bianca, por otro lado:

-¿Te encuentras bien?-La chica estaba sentada sobre una roca, observando fijamente a la taza con chocolate que le habían ofrecido-Si te quedas así se va a enfriar…-Percy llego a su lado. Lucia tan fresco y relajado como siempre. Él era la única razón por la que la italiana aún no se levantaba y acusaba a todos de locos antes de tomar a su hermano y alejarse de allí.

-Tú, lo sabias-Afirmo con suavidad. Aventurándose a mirar de reojo al muchacho de pie a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Sobre mí, sí. Con ustedes, no estaba seguro-Respondió honesto.

-Entonces-

-Solo fue una casualidad-Atajo el ojiverde-Se suponía que sería solo otro aburrido año escolar, no esperaba encontrar a dos que fueran como yo. Aunque…-Agrego con una ligera sonrisa-Es agradable.

-Ya veo-Respondió la más joven. Aunque parecía dispuesta a decir algo más, alguien se le adelanto:

-Lo sabía-Ambos se giraron hacia la misma chica rubia de antes.

En un segundo Percy ya estaba siendo bombardeado por toda clase de preguntas: ¿de dónde vienes? ¿Cómo encontraste a estos chicos? ¿Quién es tu padre divino? ¿Por qué amenazaste a Thalía? ¿Cómo sabes tanto? ¿Qué tanto sabes al respecto? En dos segundos Percy estaba más que irritado.

-¿Entonces?-Inquirió impaciente la rubia con los brazos cruzados. Su primera respuesta fue simplemente una media sonrisa burlona:

-No tengo por qué responderte nada-Justo como esperaba su respuesta provoco una expresión de absoluta indignación en su interlocutora. Provocar a las personas era su especialidad; tal vez Crisaor tuviera razón y si fuera algo molesto. Pero demonios ¡en serio que lo disfrutaba!

-¿Quién te-

-¡Annabeth Chase!-Pero toda posible pelea fue frustrada por el llamado de Zoe desde la entrada de la única tienda que habían montado-Mi señora les concede una audiencia a ti y a tus compañeros. También a los otros-Agrego antes que Percy aludiera no estar involucrado.

El interior de la tienda era mucho más grande de lo que parecía a simple vista. Aunque era difícil apartar la mirada de la pequeña sentada a la mitad de todo sobre un conjunto de cojines de seda y pieles de animal. Todos tomaron asiento alrededor de un incienso que ardía en el centro de la estancia. Annabeth y Thalía a un lado, Percy, Nico y Bianca al otro, todos de frente a la diosa y su lugarteniente:

-Lady Artemisa, es un honor-La primera en saludar fue Thalía, aunque no lucia muy cómoda al respecto.

-Podemos dejar las formalidades a un lado-Respondió con afabilidad la joven diosa-Me gustaría escuchar de sus propias bocas lo que ha ocurrido antes de nuestra llegada; puesto que teníamos pensado ayudarles, pero no ha hecho falta-Agrego con sus ojos plateados mirando directamente a los verdes de Percy.

Uno por uno fueron narrando los hechos. Desde la llegada de las mestizas, el secuestro por Equidna, la llegada de la quimera y su posterior muerte a manos de Percy.

-¡Imposible!-Salto Zoe-¡El cuerpo del monstruo seguía allí para cuando llegamos! No se había disuelto.

-Cierto, pero la disolución de un monstruo solo ocurre cuando se le ataca con Bronce Celestial-Acoto Artemisa con calma-Matarles con otra clase de arma es sumamente difícil, mas no imposible.

-Solo se necesita un buen filo y acero de primera-Acoto Percy con humor llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca.

-Percy Jackson, tú tienes el hedor de los monstruos en ti-Aquella sola frase barrio por completo con el buen humor del ojiverde. Especialmente al sentirse escrutado hasta lo más profundo de su alma por aquellos brillantes ojos de plata que poco a poco se fueron abriendo con sorpresa e incredulidad-¡Oh, por todas las estrellas! Tú has-

-Sí, saltémonos todo el currículo-Atajo el ojiverde con prisa y ferocidad en sus ojos. Tanto así que el resto de los presentes esperaban que la diosa le hiciera arder, o le convirtiera en una ardilla o algo el estilo-¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Pero su arranque de descortesía solo fue merecedor de una sonrisa de suficiencia por parte de la diosa:

-No tengo, interés alguno en ti o el otro varón-Y allí estaba de nuevo. Percy había leído al respecto sobre Artemisa y su seria apatía hacia los hombres, sentirlo en persona era otro nivel. Pero al menos parecía respetar su situación. Percy le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro al menor de los Di Angelo antes de levantarse y hacerle una seña para que le siguiera. No le interesaba lo que Artemisa quisiera con Bianca, él solo quería regresar a su cuarto y tomar una merecida siesta. Aunque estar sentados afuera, a la luz del claro de luna frente a una fogata bebiendo chocolate era bastante agradable también.

-¿Por qué nos miran así?-Inquirió Nico luego de un rato en dirección a unas cazadoras.

-Bueno, su jefa no es fan de los hombres así que no es raro que ellas sean iguales-Explico Percy, para entonces levantar su taza en dirección a una chica pelirroja y otras dos que les miraban desde el otro extremo del claro-¡Pero el chocolate esta rico!

Pasaron no más de quince minutos para que Bianca y las otras salieran de la tienda. Por algún motivo Bianca se llevó a su hermano a parte para hablar con él; había algo extraño en ella, pero resultaba difícil precisar qué. Por otro lado, estaban la chica rubia y la punk, quienes se acercaron a él para hablar al respecto:

-La señora Artemisa dice que podremos irnos con el amanecer-Dijo la pelinegra-Ella viajara sola, por lo que las cazadoras también nos acompañaran al campamento-Ahora que le miraba de cerca se le hacía un poco familiar. Por su parte Percy le miro algo extrañado:

-Ehhh, bien…-Respondió fuera de lugar, para entonces señalar con el pulgar a su espalda-Nosotros volveremos al-

-Ustedes también vienen-Atajo la punk, sonaba levemente socarrona. Y por la risa en su cara era obvio que lo decía como un pequeño desafío. Percy estaba feliz de contradecirla:

-Quiero ver cómo me ¡Auh!-Salto llevándose la mano al cuello y extrayendo un pequeño dardo. Le miro incrédulo mientras comenzaba a sentir como su lado derecho empezaba a dormirse y sus rodillas a fallarle:

-Mi señora dijo que no irías voluntariamente-Zoe se encontraba varios metros más allá, con la cerbatana aun en sus manos y mirándole con fastidio-No tengo paciencia para tratar con hombres necios.

-Mal… dita…-Percy ya ni siquiera podía sentir la lengua. Pero tuvo suficiente tiempo en su viaje entre el aire y el piso para descargar algo de su rabia-Zorra…

Luego dejar inconsciente y drogado al más problemático del grupo el viaje de regreso hasta Long Island fue bastante tranquilo. O al menos eso habían pensado en un principio todos:

-Bueno bueno…-Decía el Señor D sentado desde el pórtico de la casa grande junto a Quirón como el lago del campamento aun humeaba mientras el carro del sol se alejaba; para luego centrarse en el grupo de chicas que parecían haber tenido una seria batalla campal contra un batallón de estilistas furiosos, por no mencionar a sus dos propias campistas y al sátiro que lucían especialmente golpeados. Pero lo más destacable del grupo: un adolescente de quince años que estaba tirado en el piso, atado por una gruesa soga al más puro estilo caricaturesco y amordazado, que les miraba a todos desde el piso. Aunque estaba quieto, su mirada delataba qué pensaría lanzar puños y patadas apenas tuviera oportunidad. De nuevo-Me muero por saber que ha pasado allá arriba.

_Continuara…._

**¡Jajajaja! Percy en actitud de vaquero, no tengo idea de donde salió eso, pero me gusta como quedo ¿y a ustedes?**

**Por otro lado, le di muchas vueltas respecto a quien enviar para que los acechara, ya que no quería repetir a la Manticora. Y siempre me quedo la espina de que Percy solo pudo sobrevivir a Equidna y a la Quimera solo porque estaban en un espacio cerrado y pudo escapar arrojándose al agua; además también quería dejar en claro que, aunque si sigo la misma línea del tiempo que en la primera saga, a partir de aquí voy a cambiar muchos eventos para que pueden seguir disfrutando de sorpresas jejeje**

**Por ahora, pueden decirme que les parece la historia hasta el momento. Lo creen que podrá ocurrir en el futuro. Y si tienen alguna petición con gusto la tomare en cuenta :)**

**¡Los leo en los reviews chicos!**

**Y recuerden los reviews mantienen sano a un escritor, pero no es chantaje jejejeje**

**PD: Ya sé que no he actualizado en los últimos meses (seis), pero eso no significa que haya dejado de escribir. No se preocupen, todos los capis están listos y al día, así que intentare subirlos cada semana para que nos pongamos al día pronto ¿sí? No los subo todos de golpe porque así me dejan mas reviews jejeje Pero no les puedo dar día exacto, así que tendrán que estar muy pendientes jeje.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finalmente, el prometido día de actualización semanal ha llegado, ¿qué sería apropiado para ambientar la ocasión? ¿Algo de Tiziano Ferro, AVICCI, o quizás Maroon 5? No lo sé, ustedes coloquen su canción favorita y bailen como si nadie los estuviera viendo, y eso incluye a sus familias; total, igual les miran raro cuando los oyen reírse mientras leen.**

**Y hablando de reír como maniaco sin ninguna razón aparente, no saben cómo adoro ver esos picos de estado de lecturas en los días de actualización hahaha en serio, es como si mi trafico tuviera sus propios Himalaya elevándose hasta en serio. En serio chicos, gracias por brindarme su apoyo leyendo y comentando mi trabajo, son mi combustible (100% ecológico, por supuesto) y me impulsan con todo a seguir escribiendo.**

**Ahora, regresando al fic. Ya de entrada, como el cap anterior fue más acción que historia, esta vez tendremos mucho contenido para disfrutar. Especialmente porque podremos ver el comportamiento de Percy en el campamento, y créanme, tendremos un montón de cosas interesantes ;)**

_Capítulo 10:_

"_Bienvenidos al Campamento Media Sangre"_

Siendo la más atestada de todo el campamento era normal que la cabaña once siempre tuviera un aire lleno de barullo y risas, además de algún ocasional ronquido y los nunca sobrantes juramentos ni palabrotas. La mayoría de sus ocupantes prefería pasar el rato afuera, mientras que los que se quedaban adentro jugaban a las cartas apostando, durmiendo o solo planeando su siguiente broma:

-Les advierto que si Silena viene de nuevo no pienso detenerla-Advirtió el jefe de la cabaña cuando paso junto a sus hermanos Travis y Connor, quienes parecían estar preparando una especie de bomba de olor.

-Viejo, ¡no eres divertido!-Espetaron ambos al tiempo mientras su hermano mayor solo les enseñaba el dedo del medio de espaldas a ellos mientras salía. Con tantos chicos compartiendo el espacio era normal que surgieran las peleas, ese era el motivo por el que Luke solía pasar sus ratos libres sentado afuera, a un lado de la puerta. Ya fuera practicando con la espada o solo haciendo un poco el vago.

Lo segundo parecía una buena opción, cuando se fijó en como dos figuras conocidas venían acercándose arrastrando a un tercero. Una mueca divertida se dibujó en los labios de Luke, aunque solo enmascaraba su fastidio al saber el motivo de aquella repentina visita. Sin embargo, su curiosidad pudo más con él:

-Así que tú eres el chico nuevo. Venga ya, ¿una camisa de fuerza? ¿Es en serio? ¡Uy!-Aunque viendo más de cerca, sus dos compañeras lucían un lindo cardenal en la cara cada una. Conociéndolas, se habían medido un poco.

Solo una hora antes:

-Me muero por saber que ha pasado allá arriba-Como de costumbre la actitud del señor D no ayudaba a mejorar el estado de ánimo de los campistas, y en este caso tampoco a la de las cazadoras.

Resulto que cuando Artemisa dijo que regresarían con _el _amanecer, no lo decía figurativamente. Y a diferencia de su hermana, Apolo no era ni de cerca tan reservado. Desde un principio intento coquetear con las subordinadas de su hermana, y al ser regañado cambio de blanco para las mestizas. Hasta ese punto todo iba bien, incluso el que le ofreciera a Thalía conducir el carro del sol; el problema fue que Zoe no calculo bien la dosis de la droga en el dardo y Percy termino despertando antes de lo planeado. Y con Apolo ocupado intentando evitar que la hija de Zeus quemara una aldea por volar demasiado bajo, les toco a ellas someter al mestizo.

-Oh vamos, señorita Belladona-Luego de escuchar la historia Quirón no podía evitar mostrar una pequeña expresión sonriente. La propia que cualquier adulto pondría al escuchar a un montón de pequeños al exagerar algo-Estoy seguro que el muchacho solo reacción por la sorpresa…

Mientras hablaba Quirón iba deshaciendo los nudos que sujetaban a Percy. El tipo de ataduras que harían sentir orgulloso a cualquier jefe explorador o a un marine. A su espalda las espectadoras vigilaban como un halcón al muchacho ahora libre, Bianca y Nico dieron un paso atrás a tiempo que Thalía hacia aparecer su escudo:

-Ya está-Sentencio Quirón quitando la última soga-Estoy seguro de que ahora podremos hablar civilizadamente.

-Claro…-Por su parte Percy se había colocado de pie y frotaba sus muñecas, al mismo tiempo le dedico a todos una amable y linda sonrisa-Civilizadamente.

Claro que el concepto de Percy sobre ser _civilizado_ lo había aprendido de su hermano Crisaor. Un concepto sembrado por su madre y sus tías, que además fue reforzado durante su verano en el mediterráneo. Así que, lo que para muchas personas era dialogar civilizadamente, para Percy era lanzarse de cabeza con los puños en alto.

-_Los argumentos de un hombre son sus puños…_-Solía decir Crisaor mientras golpeaba el saco de arena-_Ser civilizado significa defender tu honor a puño limpio_.

Habiendo crecido con un ejemplo como ese no fue sorpresa que Percy fuera de los que golpeaban primero y preguntaran después, especialmente luego de que le drogaran y amarraran. Al final, el mestizo volvió a acabar atado cual ternero por las vides del director del campamento:

-Jmm-Murmuro mientras estiraba la lengua para coger una de las uvas que nacían de sus amarres-Rico. Esto está mejor…-Agrego para proceder a seguir comiendo de las frutas una a una.

-Un muchacho encantador ¿eh?-Inquirió sardónico el señor D hacia que las vides levantaran al adolescente.

Luego de eso, mientras Percy seguía colgando cual atún en competencia de pesca deportiva, Bianca y Nico veían el video de orientación junto a Grover y el resto de las cazadoras iban a instalarse en la cabaña ocho, Thalía y Zoe les hablaron a los directores sobre los eventos en el Westover Hall. Quirón intentaba mantener una expresión neutral, sin embargo, al escuchar lo ocurrido con Equidna y la Quimera no podía evitar que una sombra oscureciera su mirada. El muchacho llamado Percy Jackson debía ser uno o dos años más joven que Thalía; que un mestizo llegara a esa edad tristemente no era extraño, los buscadores a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no podían alcanzar a todos. Pero sin lugar a dudas que no hubieran sabido de él antes era demasiado extraño, después de todo su aura despedía un olor demasiado fuerte como para ser pasada por alto. Y juzgando por la declaración de Thalía sobre cómo había enfrentado a la quimera y por lo que había visto antes, debía tener una buena experiencia luchando.

-Demasiado sospechoso, si me lo preguntas-Por primera vez en toda la conversación el señor D desvió la atención de la máquina de Donkey Kong donde había estado jugando desde el inicio de la reunión. Aunque su tono continuaba siendo tan desdeñoso como de costumbre, fue suficiente para disparar las alamas en la cabeza de Thalía:

-¡¿Un espía?!-

-Los esbirros de Cronos han estado reclutando mestizos, e infiltrar a un espía sin duda es una táctica apropiada para los de su calaña-Acoto Zoe con sus brazos cruzados. Pero entonces se llevó los dedos al mentón en un gesto pensativo-Pero me parece que su repelencia a venir era honesta. No es lo bastante inteligente como para un trabajo tan importante-Agrego con desprecio.

-Haríamos bien en no subestimar a un recién llegado-Tercio Quirón tan ecuánime como era capaz-Por el momento, ¿Thalía te importaría llevarlos a la cabaña once? Brindémosles el beneficio de la duda hasta mañana, entonces tendré unas palabras con el joven Jackson.

Ciertamente Thalía confiaba en el juicio de su maestro, y si el confiaba lo suficiente en el ojiverde ella no iba a cuestionarlo. Pero si mantendría un ojo puesto en el sujeto. Por otro lado, no tenía ninguna intención de soltar a Percy, a quien encontraron estirando su cuello y lengua para alcanzar la última uva. Por suerte Annabeth llego con la solución en sus manos. Ya luego le cuestionarían por que la cabaña seis, Atenea, tenía una camisa de fuerza en su inventario.

-O-

Regresando a la actualidad, Luke estaba de pie con las manos en la cintura y una expresión dubitativa, ligeramente graciosa en el rostro. Thalía simplemente había soltado un "_Todos tuyos_" antes de dejar a ambos nuevos frente a él e irse junto a Annabeth, quien solo le dedico una tenue sonrisa antes de irse también.

-Entonces…-El chico a la derecha no debía tener más de doce años, era bajito y le miraba como si estuviera en la excursión de lugar súper chulo; el muchacho de pie a la izquierda, el de la camisa de fuerza, le miraba con una expresión bastante intrigante. No estaba seguro de si estaba enojado o solo aburrido-Yo soy Luke, bienvenidos al Campamento Media Sangre.

A quien quería engañar, la situación le divertía bastante.

-¡Genial!-El menor parecía pletórico, mientras que el mayor solo bufo:

-Si si, ¿me quitas esto antes de ponerme el collar de flores?-Inquirió sardónico-Me pica la barbilla.

-Perdona, con eso en tu cara, no te la voy a quitar-Comento Luke con humor. Los ojos verdes del chico bajaron como si pudiera verse su propia cara antes de poner una expresión de comprender.

-Ah, no, esto es jugo de uva-

-¿Debería creerle?-Consulto el rubio mayor hacia Nico, el cual solo negó con la cabeza a modo de broma.

-Pequeña rata traidora-

La reacción de Luke fue soltar simplemente una amplia carcajada antes de caminar hacia la puerta y hacerles señas para que lo siguieran; en ese momento pudo ver como los otros dos se ponían repentinamente más serios. Nico le dedico una mirada a Percy, como si le consultara que debían hacer. El mayor solo suspiro mientras se encogía de hombros antes de seguir a Luke al interior de la cabaña. El líder no pudo evitar reparar en lo curioso de aquel comportamiento:

-¡Atención!-Al escuchar el llamado varias miradas se clavaron en Luke y los dos chicos a su lado-Tenemos a dos nuevos…

-¿Permanentes o indefinidos?-Pregunto una voz al fondo.

-Indefinidos-La respuesta de Luke provoco una clara reacción de desconténtenlo. Percy en su interior no pudo evitar considerar profundamente la implicación de palabras como "indefinidos" en su situación. La conclusión le hizo fruncir el ceño-Venga chicos, esa no es la actitud para los recién llegados-Riño Luke, luego se giró hacia Percy y Nico con una leve sonrisa de disculpa.

Mientras caminaban adentro de la cabaña pudieron ver que, además de las literas, había muchos sacos de dormir distribuidos en el suelo. Era claro que hacía mucho que habían sobrepasado la capacidad máxima del lugar; sin embargo, mientras lo seguían Luke les iba explicando cómo funcionaban las cosas en el campamento, así como la razón de porque la cabina once estaba tan atestada de gente:

-No me gusta-Comento Percy-Tienen un montón de espacio, ¿y solo los amontonan en una cabaña?-El enojo era claro en su voz.

-Así son las cosas-El tono de Luke era resignado con una leve sonrisa-Pero tranquilos…-Agrego en dirección a Nico y dedicándole un guiño-Con algo de suerte ustedes serán reconocidos pronto-Vanas palabras para dar algo de tranquilidad. Aunque mirando en lo profundo de aquellos ojos azules Percy pudo entrever que sus intenciones eran honestas-¡Ahora! Déjenme ver, tiene que haber un espacio donde podamos acomodarlos…-Dijo Luke mientras comenzaba a levantar la mirada por todo el lugar-No les importa compartir, ¿cierto? ¡Eso sería tan conveniente!

-Descuida…-Respondió Percy. Después de todo sería demasiado grosero ponerse quisquillosos. Luke le dedico una sonrisa agradecida al tiempo que Nico le halaba de la camisa para llamar su atención. Solo con ver su expresión Percy pudo adivinar lo que pensaba.

-Percy, mi hermana…

-¿Hay otro más?-Inquirió Luke con sorpresa. Percy le dedico una mirada de "_espera_", por suerte el ojiazul asintió antes de regresar a su busques de un espacio libre:

-Nico, creo que ella se quedara con sus nuevas… compañeras-Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por cambiar la distinción final. Había muchos peyorativos más adecuados rondando su cabeza, pero no quería alterar más a su amigo. Que solo su mirada decaída fue suficiente para estrujarle el corazón.

-I-iré a preguntarle, por si acaso-

Ninguno tuvo corazón para detenerlo. Una vez que el italiano hubo salido de la cabaña Luke se paró a un lado de Percy, ambos mirando en dirección a la puerta:

-Su hermana mayor se unió a las Cazadoras de Artemisa-Respondió Percy antes que el rubio pudiera decir algo. Era consciente que él no era nadie para intervenir, era la vida de Bianca después de todo; pero aun así no podía evitar que su decisión le enojara. Era tan egoísta, ¿cómo se atrevía a abandonar a Nico de esa manera?-Zorras engreídas…

-Ya veo, supongo que son solo ellos dos-Comento Luke. Por su parte Percy solo asintió llevándose una mano a la nuca. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar, pero:

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo…?-

-Jeje-A su lado Luke hacia girar en un dedo los dos seguros que antes restringían los brazos del ojiverde-Intenta no morder a nadie ¿si?

-¡Que es jugo de uva!-Rebatió Percy con una mueca graciosa mientras se quitaba la dichosa camisa de fuerza. Solo que debajo estaba su ropa de antes, y su brazo manchados con la sangre de uva. Luke le miro con una ceja erguida-Ok, esto si es sangre. ¡Pero es de monstruo!

Al mismo tiempo, mientras la cabaña de Hermes estallaba en risas, Nico había llegado a la cabaña ocho. Él y Bianca estaban de pie a un lado de la construcción, de lejos podía verse que su conversación era tensa. La mayor de los hermanos parecía explicar algo muy lentamente, la expresión de ambos era afligida y de cerca podía notarse que el menor intentaba contener sus lágrimas. A lo lejos, los azules orbes de la hija de Zeus concluyeron ya haber visto suficiente. Luego de escuchar al señor D, y si también a la insufrible de Zoe, había quedado muy preocupada. La idea de que algún sirviente del señor del tiempo pudiera infiltrarse en su hogar le causaba escalofríos.

-_"Esos dos están limpios"-_Remato con leve suspiro. Quirón tenía razón, comenzar a desconfiar de cada chico nuevo solo sería su ruina-"_Aunque ese otro…"_-Había demasiado misterio envuelto alrededor del tal Percy Jackson, ignorarlo sería una pésima decisión. Aunque pequeña parte de ella, consideraba que tal vez no era un mal tipo.

-¡Eh tú!-Justo iba haciendo su camino de regreso a la casa grande, cuando escucho una muy conocido e irritante voz.

-Ay dioses…-Cruzando la cancha de voleibol con paso firme y una molesta, y socarrona mueca en la cara, iba la jefa de la cabaña cinco. La de Ares. Clarisse LaRue tenía la molesta costumbre de hacerle novatadas a todo nuevo campista que llegara. Y meter sus cabezas en los inodoros eran su favorita.

-¡Es hora de tu bienvenida, novato!-La enorme y forzuda chica iba tirando ya del cuello de la camisa del pequeño azabache, quien intentaba inútilmente resistirse pero solo acabo arrastrando sus talones en el suelo. Junto a ella, Bianca no paraba de reclamar y exigir que soltara a su hermana-Tú no te metas niña-Espeto Clarisse, deteniéndose a todo lo alta y amenazante que era-No importa que seas una niña cazadora, si te metes en mi camino también te remojare en el escusado.

Thalía estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia para detener a Clarisse, pero una segunda vez interino antes:

-¿Ehhh? Grandes palabras para alguien que molesta a unos niños de la mitad de su tamaño-

-¿Y tú qué?-Rebatió la hija de Ares con muy mala leche-¿También quieres beber agua de escusado? ¡¿Eh?!-La expresión de Clarisse era claramente de furia.

-Hmp, me gustaría verte intentarlo…-Por otro lado, la expresión de Percy era solo una sonrisa sarcástica mientras hacía tronar sus nudillos casualmente-Con alguien que pesa más de cincuenta kilos, claro.

Si los nuevos novatos no habían llamado suficiente la atención al llegar estrellando el carro del sol contra el lago junto a las cazadoras de Artemisa, definitivamente mandar a Clarisse a la enfermería les hizo merecedores de toda admiración; especialmente entre aquellos que sí tuvieron que sufrir la novatada. Aunque esa era solo la versión exagerada de los chismes que corrían entre los campistas. La verdad fue que, si bien la jefa de la cabaña cinco si termino en la enfermería con Michael Yew de Apolo atendiendo su hombro dislocado, Percy también salió bastante lastimado.

Aunque considerando que su peor herida era un labio hinchado era fácil declarar quien había sido el ganador.

-"_Es un tipo interesante_"-Era ya bien entrada la noche, la luna menguante brillaba alta en el cielo sobre el campamento y los mestizos roncaban profundamente luego de una abundante cena. A excepción de Luke, quien se encontraba de lado sobre su litera viendo a los dos nuevos compañeros que ahora dormían sobre un saco de dormir en el piso. Percy tenía una curita en la mejilla y roncaba ligeramente. Luke no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa cuando se fijó en que estaba babeando.

Ese chico tenia potencial, tendría que vigilarlo más de cerca antes de intentar reclutarlo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¿Captura la bandera?-

Luego de ser despertado temprano por una estúpida caracola Percy no había estado de su mejor humor. Sin embargo, el aroma del desayuno caliente con una calidad muy superior a las comidas de sus últimas semanas supuso una considerable mejora a su estado de ánimo. Por no mencionar la charla que estaba teniendo lugar en la mesa once en ese momento:

-¡Si amigo! Una batalla campal donde las cabañas hacen equipos y luchan en el bosque por conseguir la bandera del otro-Mientras Connor le explicaba a Nico las reglas el ojiverde escuchaba atentamente al tiempo que aprovechaba para tomar la comida del plato de Nico. Solo que cuando miro al otro lado Luke estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirándole ceñudo.

-El siguiente iba a ser en dos semanas, Atenea contra Ares-Prosiguió Travis con la explicación-¡Pero con las cazadoras aquí la cosa cambia! ¡Es una tradición que cada vez que vienen al campamento nos enfrentamos en la captura de bandera!

-Si Travis, y también es una tradición que nos pateen el trasero-Acoto Lou Ellen, una chica con un aire misterioso a su alrededor. Aunque su expresión parecía sarcástica era difícil discernir si realmente esa era su intención-Setentaicuatro enfrentamientos, ¿y cuantos hemos ganado?-Inquirió con sorna y una risa.

-Waoh, eso dice mucho ¿no?-Comento por primera vez Percy en toda la conversación. Los chicos a su alrededor solo dejaron caer la cabeza hacia adelante como en las caricaturas.

-¡Suena increíble! ¡Eh Percy vamos a inscribirnos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!-

-Ahhh, no lo sé, suena a mucho trabajo y para empezar yo aún siento que estoy bajo secuestro-

Mientras la mesa de Hermes estallaba en risas, y un juego de súplica para convencer al ojiverde de unirse al equipo el resto del comedor estaba sumido en un relativo silencio. Solitaria desde su mesa Thalía nuevamente sentía celos hacia el resto de sus compañeros que podían comer en compañía, su mirada se cruzó levemente con los ojos azules de Luke que hizo un gesto "_necesito vacaciones_". La mesa de Atenea parecía evaluar en silencio a los nuevos; algo parecido hacían los chicos de Ares, solo que ellos parecían evaluar las diferentes formas de hacer pasar un homicidio por accidente. Por otro lado, los chicos de Apolo, Hefestos y Deméter, estaban más concentrados en prever el juego de la noche. Al final las cazadoras estaban sentadas en su propia mesa, bromeando a su modo y haciendo competencias en vencidas. La atención de Thalía se centró en la mayor de los hermanos Di Angelo. Ella había estado presente cuando la chica aceptó unirse a Artemisa y su grupo; aunque personalmente disentía en mucho con las cazadoras, podía notar fácilmente la diferencia luego de hacer el juramento. Bianca lucia mucho más enérgica, más entusiasta. Tan fuerte que casi parecía brillar bajo una luz diferente.

Thalía la comparo con un ave que extendía por primera vez sus alas lejos de la tierra, conociendo la dicha libertad. Pero a cambio, era un ave que había abandonado a alguien importante ¡A su hermano! Eso era algo que Thalía no podía concebir. Cuando ella recibió la misma oferta, no tardo más que un minuto para dar una respuesta. Ella no abandonaría a Luke ni a Annabeth. Eran familia, _la_ familia que ninguno pudo tener.

-¡Eh, Thalía!-Justo estaba terminando su desayuno cuando Annabeth y Michael Yew se acercaron a ella.

-Cielos, ya sé de donde viene el olor a agua oxigenada-Bromeo la punk, sus compañeros solo compartieron un par de risas amistosas-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto casual mientras se levantaba para caminar junto al par rubio. Aunque la respuesta de la chica era más que predecible:

-Estaba pensando que deberíamos preparar algunas tácticas para esta noche-Thalía gimió aburrida.

-Annie´ sabes que soy un asco para recordar todas sus estrategias complicadas-Le recordó al tiempo que caminaba con las manos detrás de la cabeza-Solo dime lo que tengo que hacer y ya.

-¡No! ¡Es indispensable que todos conozcan el plan! ¡Así que ahora vamos por Luke, él también tiene que saberlo!

-¿Para qué? Siempre le das el rol más importante y le dejas llevarse los laureles-Comento socarrona la hija de Zeus, provocando que la cara y las orejas de su amiga se encendiera de un brillante color rojo.

Como fuera, un rápido intercambio de miradas con Yew dejo que claro que la rubia no le iba a dejar ir fácilmente por lo que solo pudo suspirar resignada a pasar toda una hora escuchando un montón de planes y estrategias que olvidaría en cinco minutos. Por otro lado, pudo ver a través del rabillo del ojo como el grupo de cazadoras bajaban también las escalinatas del panteón comedor, solo para ser seguidas por cierta persona.

-Ey, tenemos que hablar-Ese había sido el saludo de Percy cuando se acercó a la cabaña ocho. De inmediato se volvió blanco de miradas tan agudas como las flechas que sus ocupantes usaban, pero él tenía sus ojos verdes clavados en una sola persona-Bianca.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Percy-Espeto ella girándose levemente para enfrentarlo.

-Creí que éramos amigos-Respondió Percy con sus usual tono sardónico-¿O no?

-Si eres mi amigo entonces respeta mi decisión-Rebatió Bianca con el enojo empezando a bullir en ella-¿Por qué te metes?

-¡Porque Nico también es mi amigo!-Declaro el pelinegro con fuerza pero sin levantar su voz-¿Esperas que me quede a un lado viéndole sufrir porque su hermana lo abandona? ¡Anoche me pregunto si es que _él_ había hecho algo malo!-Sus acidas palabras calaron agudas en el corazón de la chica-¿Tienes idea de cómo se debe de estar sintiendo?

-Ella no tiene por qué darte ninguna explicación-Espeto una cazadora pelirroja-Ese chico no tiene ningún valor, es un hombre que tarde o temprano-

-¡Es tu hermano, Bianca!-Exploto el ojiverde dando un golpe con su pie-¡Solo se tienen el uno al otro! ¿Y vas a darle la espalda solo porque sí?

-¡Suficiente!-Zoe parecía dispuesta a zanjar aquella discusión de una forma u otra, y Percy estaba seguro de que ella daría mucha más batalla que la chica del día anterior. Pero la mano de Bianca en su brazo la detuvo. Intercambiaron una rápida conversación con sus ojos; al final la italiana se adelantó. Parecía algo temerosa, pero no dudo ni un segundo al mirar a Percy a los ojos:

-Sé que es egoísta, ¿sí?-Declaro con voz fuerte pero dolida-Quiero a Nico, pero siento que si me quedo con él yo… Yo nunca voy a poder ser nada más que su niñera ¡Yo también tengo derecho a seguir mis sueños!-Espeto con los ojos aguados-Por eso… Sé que el estará bien. Además, ahora está aquí, y te tiene a ti a su-

-No te justifiques, Bianca-Amenazo Percy con veneno en la voz-Solo quedas como una hipócrita-Espeto con una mirada tan fría que la nueva cazadora sintió como un cubo de hielo estuviera presionando contra su nuca-Eres la mayor, así que empieza a hacerte responsable de tus decisiones. Nico es _tu _hermano…-Declaro con firmeza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por las mejillas de la chica-No voy a hacer tu trabajo.

Bianca ya le había dado su respuesta. Y él había respondido. Ya no tenía nada más que hablar por lo que dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso a la cabaña once; aunque mejor daría una vuelta por los alrededores para enfriar su cabeza.

Realmente que no lo comprendía. Pero bueno, ya antes había aprendido que no todas las personas pensaban igual. Mucho menos igual que él. Era un chico que había crecido solo con una madre sus primeros años, luego su familia fue creciendo. Un chico que había adoptado a un niño ciclope como su hermano. Ellos eran como un collage de piezas de diferentes rompecabezas que por casualidad habían encajado entre sí. Siendo adoptado él valoraba el concepto de familia más que nadie. Y habiendo crecido de la forma en que lo había hecho también lo hacía alguien que defendía sus creencias con fiereza.

Era por eso que solía enojarse con tanta facilidad cuando su punto de vista chocaba con el de alguien más; tal vez había sido demasiado cruel con la chica. Pero no se arrepentía. El dolor era un buen maestro y el remordimiento un excelente tutor. Así que mientras Bianca tenía sus lecciones intensivas, él iba a cuidar de Nico.

Y si, había llamado hipócrita a Bianca para luego declarar que no haría el trabajo que a ella le correspondía como hermana de sangre. Una media sonrisa malvada se dibujó en sus labios mientras se detenía al borde del muelle y miraba el brillo del sol sobre el agua. Bueno, él era bastante hipócrita también.

Seria lindo tener un nuevo hermanito, especialmente uno al que si pudiera cargar en sus hombros y no al revés. Además, ahora serian tres contra uno a la hora de jugarle bromas a Crisaor:

-Eso me recuerda…-Se dijo en voz alta. Debía avisarle a su madre que estaba en el Campamento Mestizo. No quería ni imaginar el castigo si ella llegaba a enterarse que se había ido del Westover por un tercero. Además, también quería hablar con Tyson, ¿le estaría yendo bien en su nueva escuela? Esperaba que sí, pero no se quedaría tranquilo hasta escucharlo-Bueno, los Stole dijeron que podían conseguir lo que fuera de contrabando.

-¡Señor Jackson!-Justo estaba calculando cuanto podría costarle conseguir un teléfono cuando una voz le llamo a su espalda. Al girarse vio al mismo director de actividades del campamento acercarse a él, el ruido de sus cascos resonaba contra las maderas del muelle-Justo estaba buscándole.

-No se me ocurre ninguna buena razón para eso, señor-Quirón le dedico una mirada suspicaz-Vale, perdón, es la costumbre. Quiere hablar de algo, ¿no?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Ni hablar, la riñonera se queda-

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, el ocaso empezaba y ya todos en el campamento estaban en marchando al bosque, listos para iniciar el juego de Captura la Bandera. Como todos, Percy vestía un peto de bronce, unas grebas y un casco con penacho. Lo cual luciría bastante bien, con su aire de tipo rudo y rebelde. Si tan solo no llevara esa asquerosa riñonera de nerd atada a la cintura. Sus compañeros de la cabaña once estuvieron todo el camino intentando convencerlo de dejarla, pero el tercamente se había negado.

-Lamento que no encontráramos uno que te quedara-Unos metros más adelante Lou Ellen se disculpaba con Nico, el cual no dejaba de ajustarse el casco que le quedaba grande. Aunque al chico no podía importarle menos, lucia tan entusiasmado que bien podría ir desnudo y no le importaría-¡Eh jefe!-Llamo de repente Lou al rubio que caminaba junto a Percy y los Stoll-¿La estrategia de siempre? ¿Me llevo los novatos a defender?

-Solo a uno-Respondió Luke con sorna al tiempo que pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Percy y lo pegaba a él-Este se viene conmigo. Ordenes de la estratega.

-Creí que me odiaba-Comento Percy, sin poder pasar por alto lo musculoso que era el brazo de Luke.

-Oh no, te odia en serio-Aclaro el rubio con gracia-Pero reconoce que eres fuerte y que puedes servir en el equipo invasor-Agrego con sencillez.

-Solo está esperando que me claven una flecha en el trasero ¿no?

-Chico listo-Luke le guiño el ojo. Para ese momento habían llegado ya al punto donde estaría su bandera-A partir de aquí nos separamos. Seguro tienes un plan para no llevar armas ¿no?

-Jmp-Bufo Percy con una sonrisa de superioridad-Inteligente y guapo. Eres más peligroso de que aparentas ¿no?

Continuara…

**¿A poco no les gusto? Personalmente es uno de los capítulos de los que estoy más orgulloso; especialmente la confrontación de Percy y Bianca, fue la dosis justa de realidad y justicia.**

**Además, a poco no queda sexi Luke como supervisor de nuestro pececito.**

**Y Thalía, créanme no quieren quitar su atención de ella, se volverá un eje importante en la historia.**

**Por otro lado, el próximo capítulo tendremos el Captura la Bandera más especial de todos, y no crean ni por un segundo que será todo lo que pasara en ese bosque ;)**

**En fin, ¡me muero por ver sus reviews y todos sus buenos deseos mis amores! Llevando la cuenta este capítulo era el que le correspondía al mes de mayo, eso nos deja cuatro capítulos más para ponernos al día XD**

**¡No lo olviden, preciosos pimpollos, los reviews son parte importante de la alimentación de un autor!**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Tres semanas seguidas de actualizaciones! Permítanme un segundo para imaginar toda una ovación de aplausos solo para mi… Si, si ¡gracias! ¡gracias! ¡es todo por ustedes! ¡gracias!... Jmm, eso fue más gratificando de lo que esperaba. Al menos para mi pequeño ego XD**

**En fin, mis amores cada vez nos adentramos más en el arco principal de esta historia, pero antes de llegar a eso quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a todas las hermosas criaturas fantásticas que me dejan sus amados y muy muy nutritivos reviews semana tras semana y sin los cuales no podría seguir publicando (y no, esta no es una solapada forma de decirles que sigan dejando reviews o dejare de publicar) así que permítanme tomar otro segundo para mencionar especialmente a:**

**TYAZZY Joijoijoi me sorprendió mucho tu review anterior, pero me alegra ver que tienes esa perspectiva. Créeme, no querrás quitarle los ojos de encima a Luke en esta historia.**

**ALEXME.S Bebé hermosa pimpollo, eres mi favorita y ya te lo dije en Libertad, pero ya me debes 2 reviews, ¡eh!**

**CARLOS29 me hiciste reir mucho, espero seguir viéndote a menudo.**

**IVONNEMARTINEZROJAS719 Amor me lees en dos historias, eso te pone en mi ranking TOP de favoritos!**

**FUCKOHARRY No te puedo dar las actualizaciones a LA DE YA jajaja pero espero que disfrutes con los capis semanales (PD: Amo tu nombre XD)**

_Capítulo 11:_

"_El Regalo de un Padre"_

-¡Shhh! ¡Nos escuchara todo el bosque!-

-¡Ay no, sería terrible!-

-Ustedes dos, si no se callan los voy a amarrar y a dejar aquí-Tenían cerca de media hora de haber invadido y estar explorando el territorio enemigo, y francamente Luke estaba harto de tener que escuchar las constantes disputas entre Percy y Thalía. El plan consistía en que ellos explorarían los alrededores de la base de las cazadoras, y mientras se mantenían ocultos esperarían a que los otros equipos distrajeran a las chicas y alejaran a tantas como pudieran de la bandera. Era un buen plan, pero para Luke era como lidiar con dos niños pequeños.

Durante todo el rato el mestizo de ojos verdes no había hecho otra cosa más que quejarse y buscarle pelea a Thalía. Luke había escuchado los rumores de la pelea de Percy con Clarisse, pero viéndole ahora pelear en silencio con la hija de Zeus tirándose de las mejillas le costaba creer en su veracidad. Estaba a mitad de camino de golpear a cada uno en la cabeza con la empuñadura de su espada cuando sintió un tirón en la manga de su camisa:

-¡Shh!-El repentino sonido les habría asustado de no haber sido porque sabían de quien se trataba-Soy yo.

-Yo creí que era mi unicornio-Su comentario amerito un zape invisible en la nuca.

-¿Qué viste?-Inquirió Thalía a su amiga-Por favor dime que la estirada de Zoe no está.

-No, el equipo de Charlie logro llevarse a la mayoría-Explico Annabeth quitándose su gorra mágica-Solo quedaron dos cazadoras: la nueva y una pelirroja. Este es el plan…-Conforme la rubia explicaba lo que harían, un par de metros por detrás de ella Percy estaba tumbado usando la raíz de un árbol a modo de almohada mientras movía su mano remedando a Annabeth-¿Listos? ¿Qué haces ahí tirado?-Inquirió enfadada hacia el ojiverde.

-Déjenme en paz, son tres contra dos-Respondió escuetamente el ojiverde llevando las manos tras su cabeza-Como yo lo veo les sobra gente para robar la bandera…

-Déjalo-Intervino Thalía posando su mano en el hombro de una enojada rubia.

Siendo que no podían perder tiempo los tres que iban a actuar se movieron rodeando la bandera y a las vigías; todo mientras eran seguidos por el oído del mestizo que se había quedado atrás. No fue difícil para Annabeth, usando su gorra, alcanzar y someter a una desprevenida Bianca mientras Thalía sorprendía y se enfrascaba en luchar contra la otra cazadora de cabello rojo y cubre bocas mientras Luke se acercaba por detrás listo para robar la bandera.

-¡Mierda!-Muy tarde la hija de Zeus cayó en cuenta del porque las dos vigías iban tapadas. Antes que Luke lograra acercarse a su objetivo, tres flechas se clavaron muy cerca de cada uno de ellos y estallaron en una nube ocre que les hizo llorar en cuanto les alcanzo-¡Aggh! ¡Eso es asqueroso! ¡Vírgenes tramposas!

Mientras los mestizos luchaban contra las arcadas que les provocaban las flechas apestosas, un par de cazadoras saltaron de entre los arboles junto con su líder. Luego de eso fue apenas un esfuerzo para ellas someter a sus adversarios y dejarles atados al pie de una roca a un lado del claro. Y en el caso de Thalía, amordazarles:

-Jmp, tan predecibles-De pie frente a ellos Zoe Belladona cargaba su arco a su espalda-Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habéis intentando la misma táctica generación tras generación. ¿En verdad esperáis que dejáramos nuestra bandera sin… ver? ¿Dónde está nuestra bandera?

El _cómo_ era posible que un simple mestizo lograra colarse a espaldas de cazadoras profesionales y hurtara su amada bandera de plata era un secreto que Zoe y su sequito pensaban sacarles a golpes al osado en cuanto lograran atraparlo; dado que sus prisioneros estaban bien sometidos solo dejaron una guardia para vigilarles antes de que Zoe y sus compañeras se internaran en el bosque siguiendo un pequeño rastro de huellas. No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando Bianca cayo inconsciente tras un golpe seco en su nuca:

-Para el registro: que Nico no se entere-

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-Annabeth estaba atónita-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Y la bandera?!

-Ah tranquila, está en su lugar-Percy se giró levemente en dirección al estandarte vacío, un pequeño chasquido de sus dedos hizo que la tela volviera a aparecer. Después de todo nunca se movió de allí. Ahora sus compañeros no estaban confundidos, estaban a un paso de la estupefacción-Ahora solo tengo que llevarla al otro lado del rio ¿no?

-No. Te. Atrevas-Siseo Annabeth.

-Hicieron un gran trabajo como distracción, chicos. No habría podido hacerlo sin ustedes-Dijo mientras sacaba la bandera de su lugar y la doblaba un poco para cargarla. Su tono era sardónicamente complaciente e inocente-¡Nos vemos luego!

¡El maldito bastardo no solo los había manipulado para sus propios fines! Sino que además les había dejado tirados y atados a mitad del bosque ¡Completa, absoluta y deliberadamente! Annabeth casi parecía temblar de ira, y Thalía iba por el mismo camino. A diferencia de Luke, el cual solo suspiro algo condescendiente. Él ya se esperaba un movimiento así de parte de su compañero, ese chico realmente le agradaba cada vez más.

De todas formas, no le tomo más de cinco minutos liberar sus ataduras. La mala noticia fue que para ese momento el juego ya había terminado; cuando alcanzaron el arroyo que dividía los territorios todos sus compañeros se encontraban celebrando mientras Percy, levantado en hombros por Travis y Charlie Beckendorf, ondeaba la bandera a solo unos metros en frente de Zoe, que le miraba con una intensa aura homicida rodeándole, al mismo tiempo Quirón venia llegando:

-¡Atención…!-La sonrisa en su cara era tan grande que ni siquiera él podía disimularla. Después de todo estaba radiante por finalmente poder declarar ganador a su campamento-¡El Campamento Mestizo es el ganador!-Los vítores no se hicieron esperar, incluso la cabaña seis aplaudía quedamente-¡Los laureles se los lleva la cabaña on-

Sin embargo, antes de que el director de actividades declarara el honor para la cabaña once, la bandera en manos de Percy comenzó a brillar. Iniciando desde la base hasta el pináculo el hilo plateado comenzó a tornarse verde y azul; los estampados de ciervos y arboles fueron reemplazados por corceles y caracolas de un brillante color nacarado. Finalmente, la hermosa luna plateada que protagonizaba la bandera fue reemplazada por un brillante tridente color dorado.

Una extraña conmoción rápidamente se esparció por sobre todos mientras Percy era dejado de regreso sobre sus dos pies. Era una mescla extraña de confusión y comprensión, cuando el mismo tridente comenzó a brillar por encima de la cabeza de Percy quien solo le dedico una mirada indecible al símbolo que lo representaba mientras todos los demás campistas, algunos más reacios que otros, se hincaron sobre su rodilla derecha al tiempo que Quirón igualmente le dedicaba una reverencia. De repente, el Juego que tan conmocionados había tenido a todos perdió toda relevancia mientras el centauro inmortal anunciaba:

-Salve, Perseo Jackson. Hijo de Poseidón-Palabras que el ojiverde nunca espero escuchar. O, mejor dicho, nunca quiso hacerlo-Honor a su-

-Al diablo-Espeto fríamente arrojando la bandera tras de sí mientras comenzaba a caminar lejos de allí, seguido por todo un surtido de miradas con diferentes emociones inundándoles: confusión, enojos, celos, incredulidad y asombro.

Bien dicen que para todo hay una primera vez. Pero aun con su larga experiencia en los largos siglos del Campamento Mestizo desde su fundación, Quirón nunca creyó llegar a ver a un mestizo tener tal reacción. Renegar de su ascendencia, básicamente rechazar una parte fundamental de su mismo ser. Es que la sola idea sola seguía siendo impensable para cualquiera. Y, por si fuera poco, la momia del oráculo había decidido salir a dar un paseo a mitad del bosque y citar una profecía para la líder de las cazadoras de Artemisa, quienes al parecer debían partir para rescatar a su diosa capturada.

Hacia siglos que Quirón no anhelaba un ibuprofeno con tanta fuerza.

-O-

-Viejo, te vas a resfriar-Era cerca de la media noche cuando Percy escucho a alguien hablarle.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Luego de ser oficialmente reconocido por su padre divino Percy ya no tenía por qué quedarse en la cabaña once. A partir de ese momento su nueva residencia en el campamento seria la cabaña tres, la de Poseidón. Sin embargo, el mestizo se rehusó tercamente a hacer caso de aquellas palabras. Y si bien todos creían que tarde o temprano el chico terminaría cediendo ante el cansancio, Luke sabía que no sería así.

-Supuse que harías algo como esto-Respondió el rubio arrojándole una frazada. Luego de salir a hurtadillas de su propia cabaña el hijo de Hermes había caminado oculto entre las sombras hasta alcanzar la curva de la U que formaban las viviendas de los campistas; no fue una sorpresa encontrar a Percy sentado a un lado de la cabaña tres con su espalda apoyada en una de las paredes.

-Gracias-Había algo en su tono, mientras se cubría del frio, que le dijo a Luke que su agradecimiento era por algo más que solo la cobija. Aunque no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando Luke tomo lugar a su lado, de paso tomando parte en su cobijo-¿Qué haces?

-Está helando…-Dijo de lo más tranquilo. Luego de un par de minutos en silencio el rubio supo que debía ser él quien rompiera el silencio-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

-Por favor, ilumíname…-Sabia que intentaba provocarlo. No caería en el juego del ojiverde.

-Esto…-Dijo Luke sacando su mano por entre sus cabezas y haciendo un gesto con el dedo abarcándolos-Es una enorme bofetada para todos los de mi cabaña. Viste lo llena que está, ¡tú tienes una para ti solo y haces una pataleta!-Explico sin poder evitar teñir su voz con todo el reproche del que era capaz.

-No es una pataleta-Se defendió Percy, orando porque no estuviera haciendo un puchero inconscientemente-Solo me enoja.

-Ay, pobrecito de Percy. Su padre lo reconoce, cosa que ni la mitad de los chicos en todo este maldito lugar pueden decir, y ahora tiene que pasar sus noches en una cómoda cabaña él solito…-Soltó ácidamente el rubio-Déjame ir por mi violín, esto necesita acompañamiento musical-Estaba a dos centímetros de golpear al ojiverde:

-¿Estás diciendo que soy especial?-Espeto Percy sardónico-¿Solo porque "_él"_ me reconoció?-Escupió igual de ácido-Aquí hay chicos que tienen más tiempo aquí y no están más cerca de saber quién es su progenitor de lo que yo estoy de tomar un chocolate caliente. Si los dioses no se van a preocupar por reconocer a sus hijos entonces no los separen de esta forma ¡es egoísta!-Su última afirmación acentuada por un golpe de su puño contra la pared de la cabaña.

Para ese punto Luke se quedó sin palabras.

-Soy adoptado-Prosiguió Percy, cerrando sus ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás-Mamá siempre me dio todo lo que necesite, aunque no tuviera idea de que pudiera ser…-Agrego con un dejo de humor amargo en sus palabras-Luego llegaron mis tías, y le dieron una mano. Pasaron los años y adoptamos a mi hermano Tyson, un compañero que también era huérfano. Comida deliciosa, pijamadas, fiestas de cumpleaños. Diablos. Realmente he sido feliz estos quince años-Conforme hablaba Luke podía sentir como si una estaca estuviera clavándose en su corazón. Aquello de lo que Percy hablaba con tanta naturalidad era lo que él siempre anhelo. Era como si le restregara en la cara todo lo que a él le fue negado-Es por eso que todo esto me molesta.

-¡…!-El corazón del hijo de Hermes se saltó un par de latidos cuando sintió como el otro chico apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-Muchos de ustedes la pasaron realmente mal antes de venir aquí-Prosiguió Percy de lo más natural-Admito que hubo un tiempo en que quise conocer a mi padre, pero luego me di cuenta de que no lo necesitaba-Agrego-Por otro lado, tú eres el hijo de Hermes, ¿aun así alguna vez estuvo para ti cuando lo necesitaste?

-No-La austeridad solo se comparaba a su velocidad para responder.

-A eso me refiero… No necesito nada de _él_, ni tampoco lo quiero-Declaro-Deberían preocuparse por los demás.

-Jmm, eres un tipo extraño-Contrario a sus palabras, Luke estiro su brazo por detrás de Percy y le rodeo los hombros juntándole un poco más a él-Te envidio.

-No tienes porque-Rebatió Percy, con un tono más afable gracias al confortable calor que transmitía el cuerpo del otro-Mi madre armo a nuestra familia con pedazos de familias rotas. Cualquiera puede hacerlo. Es difícil, pero no imposible.

Esa era una buena ideología. Ahora Luke comprendía un poco mejor al chico nuevo, y el porqué de muchas de sus actitudes. En un principio había tenido la impresión de que Percy era un tipo extraño, un poco oscuro incluso. Pero ahora veía la verdad, Percy Jackson no era ni misterioso ni complejo. Era tan brutalmente transparente y honesto que resultaba risible cuando finalmente entendías lo simple que era en realidad. Igual que esos acertijos con respuestas obvias; crees que puede haber una trampa, pero en realidad no la hay.

Una cosa era segura, puede que Percy Jackson fuera un tipo simple. Pero también era un buen tipo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Otra cosa segura era que dormir recostado a una dura pared de madera era una terrible decisión. Luego de ser despertados por la caracola del desayuno Percy y Luke caminaban al pabellón comedor, ambos tronando sus respectivas cervicales y confirmando una torticolis que les atormentaría por el resto del día:

-Amigo, al menos esta noche trae un saco de dormir-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que esta noche te voy a acompañar?-

-¿Dices que no disfrutaste dormir a mi lado?-Ciertamente Percy estaba hablando un poco más alto de lo necesario adrede. Luke no pudo evitar que sus orejas se coloraran un poco al ver a varias chicas de Afrodita mirarles estupefactas antes de apresurarse a subir los escalones que llevaban al comedor-Yo sé que te gustó.

-Necesito mi café…-Antes de hacer cualquier broma debía reponer energías. Aunque no por eso dejo de abrazar a Percy por los hombros y juntarlo a él mientras terminaban de subir. Luego de hablar con él durante la noche lo sentía muy cercano, de no haber presenciado su reconocimiento la noche anterior fácilmente podría llamarlo su hermano:

-¡Percy!-Bien hubieron llegado al pabellón comedor Percy fue blanco de un sin número de miradas, todas con diferentes emociones entremezcladas. Pero el mestizo de ojos verdes solo tenía cabeza para el pequeño de cabello negro que le llamaba desde la mesa once con el resto de los chicos de Hermes y no reclamados-¡Por aquí!

-Te vamos a echar de menos-Dijo Luke mientras le soltaba y ponía rumbo a su mesa. No podía despejar ese sentimiento de pena por el ojiverde al igual que lo sentía por Thalía, comer solos debía ser realmente deprimente. Solo que en ningún momento espero sentir como le sujetaban por la cintura y tiraban de él:

-¿Quién dijo que se desharían de mi tan fácilmente?-

Un pequeño "_Pero claro…_" surco la mente de Luke cual estrella fugaz cuando Percy tiro de él hasta llegar a la mesa de Hermes y sentarse en el mismo lugar de antes, junto a Nico y Lou Ellen. Todo bajo las atentas miradas del resto de campistas, la mayoría confundidas y otras con diferentes grados de enojo reflejado en ellas. Conforme los demás iban llegando dirigían un rápido vistazo a la aun vacía mesa tres, para luego encontrar a quien se suponía debía ocuparla en la mesa once. De nuevo. Poco le importo a Percy que los demás chicos le susurraran y advirtieran que se metería en problemas, pero él solo se limitó a responder con una sonrisa sardónica mientras llenaba su plato:

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Se le dice "_desayunarr_", disculpa mi francés-Respondió tranquilamente a la rubia que, al llegar y verle allí sentado fue directo a confrontarlo-Es la tradición de comer después de levantarse.

-Annie´, deja que Quirón y el Señor D lo arreglen-Aconsejó Thalía a su lado, cuidando que su amiga no empezara a botar espuma por la boca. Jackson tenía un don especial para hacerla rabiar. Ella por su parte no estaba segura sobre que pensar al respecto.

Quince minutos después, cuando todos los campistas y cazadoras hubieron llegado a desayunar el Director de Actividades se levantó y golpeo el suelo dos doces con el casco de su pata derecha:

-Buenos días, tengo que anunciar que…-Hablo con su usual tono tranquilo-Dados los eventos de anoche luego del juego de captura la bandera, después de comer se celebrará una asamblea de emergencia con les líderes de cabina para discutir la nueva profecía…-Los oídos de Percy dieron un ligero zumbido, él no sabía nada de aquello por lo que debió ocurrir luego de que abandonara el bosque-Por otro lado, Percy-Llamo tranquilamente.

-¿Si, señor?-Respondió el aludido con su mejor tono inocente.

-Parece que nadie te lo dijo-Explico mientras barría el salón comedor con la mirada, apenas ligeramente severa-Pero, ahora que tu padre te ha reconocido, no tienes por qué sentarte en la mesa del señor Hermes. Tienes tu propia mesa, aquí-Agrego señalando a mesa tres, no muy lejos de la de Thalía.

-Ah, gracias señor, pero si me avisaron. Todos. Demasiado-Recalco cómicamente.

-¿Entonces, que haces allí?-Ganándose una mirada confundida por parte del centauro milenario. La respuesta de Percy fue rápida y clara; provoco que tanto Luke, sentado frente a él e incluso Bianca, desde la mesa ocho, no pudieran reprimir una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero movimiento de la cabeza:

-Este es mi lugar-Ese era él. Sencillo. Directo hasta el punto de parecer tonto.

-Percy…-Llamo Quirón, la paciencia desbordando sus palabras-Creo que no entiendes lo que significa el que-

-Con todo respeto, señor-Dijo dando un especial énfasis al distintivo, dejando muy claro que no quería que le llamara por su nombre de pila-Usted es el que no comprende. Hermes es el señor de los viajeros, es por eso que apilan a todos los chicos sin cabaña en la once ¿no? Bueno, ya que yo soy un viajero, este es mi lugar-Concluyo con obviedad, sin ocultar la acusación velada en sus palabras:

-¿Y que se supone que significa eso?-Estallo Clarisse LaRue desde la mesa seis.

-Pues que solo estoy de paso aquí, no es difícil de entender-Agrego-Por si lo olvidaron me trajeron aquí en contra de mi voluntad. Luego de desayunar, me largo.

-Señor Jackson, creo que tal vez no comprende que el campamento es el único lugar seguro para semidioses. Especialmente para aquellos con la sangre de uno de los tres grandes-Intento interceder el centauro.

-Déjalo Quirón, ninguna falta que hace-Bufo Clarisse-Ya quiero ver cuánto durara allá afuera

-Me las he arreglado bastante bien toda la vida-

-Dejemos la conversación para la reunión luego del desayuno-Aunque Quirón tenía la sensación de que lo único que había hecho era aplazar el tema.

Veinte minutos después el consejo de jefes se llevó a cabo, vale agregar que Luke convenció a Percy de quedarse "-_Al menos escucha lo que vaya a pasar, quieras o no podrías verte involucrado._" Había dicho, apelando de la mejor manera al sentido común de Percy al tiempo que lo decía como favor. Al final el ojiverde solo se encogió de hombros y suspiro un "-_Ya que, ya que…_".

-¡Las cazadoras debemos partir de inmediato! ¡Nuestra señora nos necesita!-Sin desperdiciar un segundo Zoe Belladona declaro sus intenciones, sin dejar espacio alguno a la discusión.

-El oráculo dijo "_Campistas y cazadoras prevalecerán unidos_", te guste o no también debemos ir nosotros-Expreso Annabeth con seriedad-Ir en contra de una profecía solo puede resultar en desgracia.

Mientras la mayoría debatía el tema, Luke le explico en voz baja a Percy lo ocurrido en el bosque luego de su desplante. Como la momia del oráculo, que nunca se había movido, bajó del ático y viajo todo el camino por el bosque hasta alcanzar a Zoe y recitar una profecía para ella. Percy respondió con un simple "_Ah, lo típico_…". Luke le dio un zape.

-… entonces serán tres cazadoras y dos campistas-Accedió finalmente Zoe. A juzgar por las expresiones de los otros esa era la mejor oferta que podrían conseguir-¿Quiénes vendrán?

En ese momento el ojiverde pudo notar como la atención parecía centrarse en la chica Punk. Intuyo que todos esperaban que ella se ofreciera voluntaria, sin embargo, fue otra la mano que se levantó en el aire:

-Yo iré-Anuncio Annabeth, casi exudando seguridad-Siento que va a haber muchos obstáculos lo mejor es tener a alguien pueda pensar con cabeza fría bajo presión.

-"_Cuanta modestia…_"-Adivinen quien pensó eso.

-Hija de Atenea. Si, serás un buen elemento-Accedió Zoe razonando rápidamente-¿Quién más?

-¡Luke!-Salto de nuevo Annabeth, casi de inmediato agachando la mirada con las orejas levemente coloradas-E-es el mejor luchador del campamento, y el mas-

-¡Chicos no!-Declaro Zoe con un tono bajo, frío y hostil.

-Pero-

-¡Annabeth! Zoe es la líder esta búsqueda, ella puede decidir quienes la acompañan-Intervino el director de actividades para entonces dirigir su atención a una tercera persona-Además, tenemos más de un luchador competente.

-"_Sin presiones ¿eh?_"-Y la opinión de Percy sobre ese lugar seguía en declive.

-Creo que podemos declarar una tregua mientras rescatamos a Artemisa-Accedió finalmente la hija de Zeus. La líder de las cazadoras gruño en respuesta. Pero a todos les sonó a un sí. Luego de eso Zoe declaro que partirían al medio día, por lo que ella y el resto de sus compañeras cazadoras se retiraron del pabellón para ir a prepararse.

-Eso nos deja con un solo punto pendiente-Esta ocasión fue el turno de Percy para ser blanco de miradas:

-Personalmente creo que no hay nada que discutir-Dijo con su tono más tranquilo.

-Percy, no puedes marcharte así nada mas-Sorprendentemente quien hablo fue Charlie Beckendorf. El referido suspiro cansinamente e hizo gesto de "¿_por qué no?_"-Mira, aunque hayas estado bien todo este tiempo ahora que eres consciente de tu padre tu sangre atraerá aun a mas monstruos. No es seguro para un hijo de los tres grandes estar fuera del campamento.

-Sí, especialmente con la situación actual-Agrego una chica guapa a su lado, Percy no recordaba su nombre.

-¿Situación actual?-Infirió el ojiverde con una ceja erguida, genuinamente curioso.

-Estamos a las puertas de la guerra-Explico Quirón con tono grave-Los mestizos son raptados, y los monstruos comienzan a organizarse. Es muy peligroso el exterior.

-"_Yo fui raptado_"-Pensó Percy, ya cansado de que no aceptaran la responsabilidad. Por otro lado, a la luz de esa nueva información debía reconsiderar su siguiente paso.

-Además, necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos reunir para enfrentar a los titanes-Espeto Michael Yew-El año pasado intentaron conseguir el Vellocino de Oro para restaurar a Cronos. Si Annabeth, Luke y Grover no lo hubieran conseguido antes, habría sido nuestro fin. Además…

-Recuperamos a una buena amiga-Completo Annabeth, posando su mano en el hombro de la hija de Zeus-Pero no sabemos que puedan estar planeando ahora.

-¿Guerra? Bien, eso cambia un poco mis planes-La afirmación de Percy levanto el peso de la preocupación de los hombros de Quirón e ilumino ligeramente los ánimos de la mayoría de los otros; sin importar la opinión personal que pudiera tener cada uno, nadie podía discutir que el chico al que habían convencido de quedarse era de los más fuertes. Además de un activo prospecto a la Gran Profesa, aunque esta información solo la tuvieran los directores y Annabeth-Me llevare a Nico conmigo, ¿alguien sabe si puedo llamar a un taxi?

Uno. Dos. Casi llegaron a los tres minutos de silencio sepulcral. Luego fue como si un gigantesco balde de agua fría los aplastara a todos. Y no en el sentido tradicional de vaciar su contenido sobre ellos, no. Fue que literalmente cayó del cielo y los aplasto aun con su contenido adentro agitándose:

-¿Disculpa?-Pregunto Quirón, rezando por haber comprendido mal.

-¿Qué si puedo llamar un taxi desde aquí o tengo que esperar a un lado de la carretera a que pase uno?-

-¡¿Es que no escuchaste nada de lo que acabamos de decir?!-Estallo Annabeth, de inmediato secundada por los comentarios de sus compañeros:

-Ah claro que los escuche: guerra, titanes, secuestros, caras duras…-Enumero Percy con los dedos-Es por eso que también me llevare a Nico. No pienso dejar que lo involucren en su mundo de locos. Es un niño-Declaro con austeridad.

-¿Quién te crees para decidir algo así?-Siseo la rubia.

-¿Quiénes se creen ustedes entonces para hacerlo?-Rebatió el ojiverde-No sé ningún otro pero yo nunca pedí venir aquí, y me estoy hartando de repetirlo; en cuanto a Nico, desde que Bianca decidió hacerlo a un lado decidí que yo lo cuidaría. Lo cual significa regresar a clases, hacer su tarea, lavar los platos, dormirse a las diez y nada de guerras contra titanes ni monstruos.

Todos los que le escuchaban estaban absortos en las palabras del ojiverde. El sujeto debía ser realmente idiota, al no comprender las implicaciones de todo lo que acababan de explicarle. Él simplemente pudo haber dicho "_No me interesa, que tengan buena vida_" y los habría echo enojar menos.

-Además, casi es navidad y estoy seguro de que Nico la pasara mejor con mi familia-Acoto Percy. Para sorpresa de todos, la hija de Atenea frente a él solo se cruzó de brazos con una mirada gélida. El hijo de Poseidón había tocado una nota que nadie nuca debía tocar para un mestizo. Especialmente Annabeth.

-Que noble de tu parte-Pero la rubia hablaba con nada más que calma en su voz.

-Gracias, no es nada-Percy le dedico una sonrisa honesta.

-Pero hay muchos otros chicos de su edad en la cabaña once, y en las demás…-Prosiguió Annabeth-Al menos serían unos treinta, ¿los vas a llevar a todos a pasar navidad?

-No puedo, no los conozco-Explico Percy con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Entonces no hables como si fueras un héroe-Espeto Annabeth, el veneno casi goteando del aliento en sus palaras-Cuando todo lo que haces es solo por satisfacción personal.

-¡Jah! ¿y eso qué?-Pero Percy ni siquiera intento discutirlo. Annabeth había esperado arrastrarlo a una discusión, y de alguna forma obligarlo a quedarse usando sus propias palabras en su contra. Pero él simplemente era tan cínico como para reconocer su propio egoísmo. Sus intenciones eran tan claras que Percy dibujo una media sonrisa cuando las comprendió-Por favor, no me incluyas en tu patético código de conducta. Si quieren jugar a los héroes y suplicar a papi o mami por algo de atención arriesgando el cuello, es su problema-Esta vez, sus palabras atacaron a todos los presentes.

-¡Si los titanes ganan el mundo se acabara!-Espeto Charlie Beckendorf-¿Dices que eso no te importa?

-Mientras tenga a mi familia nada más me importa-Respondió sencillamente el ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces agrego al tiempo que extendía sus pulgares en alto mientras comenzaba a caminar de espalda-Pero por favor, ustedes son los héroes el olimpo ¡Ustedes pueden ganar! ¡Animo! ¡Esfuércense! ¡Hay que rendir el ciento diez por ciento equipo! Pero en caso de que no puedan…-Cada palabra aumentaba una más el número de personas que querían ensartar a Percy Jackson con un objeto afilado. Para el momento en que el ojiverde había llegado ya a las escaleras, se dio vuelta y comenzó a bajar a paso tranquilo. Entonces hizo un gesto con la mano al aire hacia su espalda-Bueno, creo que podremos arreglárnoslas bastante bien en ese caso.

Para cuando los líderes se quedaron solos, la primera en hablar fue Clarisse:

-¿Ya puedo matarlo?-Curiosamente, aun con los brazos cruzados, ella era quien parecía más tranquila. Furiosa, pero sosegada.

-El tipo es un cretino-Espeto Pólux, el hijo de Dionisio. Su opinión fue ampliamente aceptada y nutrida con muchos otros comentarios peyorativos.

-Cretino o no, tiene que quedarse-Acoto Thalía Grace, ganándose un montón de miradas incrédulas-Si Cronos lo encuentra y lo convence de unirse a él, la gran profesa podría terminar muy mal.

-¿De verdad crees que podemos obligarlo?-Infirió Luke cruzándose de brazos. Era el único, junto a Quirón, que no estaba enojado-El tipo solo quiere regresar a su hogar. Es más, de lo que muchos podemos decir-Agrego con pesar compartiendo una mirada afligida con Thalía.

-Quiere llevarse a uno de los nuestros-Espeto Katie Gardner de Deméter.

-Nico solo tiene dos días aquí-Les recordó Luke-Si se quedara seria únicamente porque no tiene a donde más ir. Al menos Percy le está dando una opción.

-¿De qué lado estas, Luke?-Inquirió Annabeth.

-¡Solo soy objetivo!-

-¡Suficiente!-Finalmente fue Quirón quien dio por finalizada aquel debate-Luke tiene razón en que no podemos obligar a Percy a quedarse, todos son libres de irse cuando lo deseen. Lo mismo para el joven Di Angelo-Agrego con pesar-Ya hemos discutido suficiente por hoy, todos regresen a sus actividades. Annabeth, Thalía, vallan a prepararse para su viaje. Algo me dice que Zoe querrá partir antes.

Mientras tanto, Percy había regresado ya la cabaña once. Todos sus nuevos compañeros de inmediato lo bombardearon con preguntas; si era cierto que realmente pensaba irse, si estaba loco, si podían quedarse con su espacio para dormir. Percy solo les dedico una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras respondía a la mayoría de las preguntas con las manos al frente para evitar que aplastaran. Entonces pidió permiso para pasar y acercarse a Nico, que le esperaba sentado en el borde de una de las literas superiores:

-Hola Nico-Saludo Percy. El italiano solo respondió con un gesto de la cabeza-Ey, ¿qué tienes?

-Te iras-Dijo quedamente con sus ojos clavados en sus manos en las rodillas. Percy sonrió algo apenado, podía adivinar fácilmente lo que pensaba el menor en ese momento.

-Claro, aún tenemos clases y no quiero repetir año. Mamá me mataría-Agrego con humor. Entonces estiro su mano y acomodo un mechón de Nico tras la oreja-Oye, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

La reacción fue casi inmediata; no solo Nico, varios chicos que estaban cerca escuchando sin querer miraron pasmados al mayor, que estaba de pie apoyado en la litera.

-No creerías que te iba a dejar tirado ¿o sí?-Infirió con falso reproche, de paso provocando un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza en el menor-Nico, yo nunca te voy a abandonar. Pero tampoco te voy a obligar a nada…-Agrego rápidamente-Si quieres quedarte aquí, al menos prométeme que te cuidaras ¿sí?

-Yo…-Para el resto de los presentes, que intentaban disimular, nadie podía imaginar que iba a responder realmente el azabache-¿No te volvería a ver?-Pregunto dudoso. Percy sonrió:

-Prometo venir a visitarlos-Percy lo dijo bastante alto, y miro de reojo al resto de su audiencia, de paso calentando un par de orejas apenadas. No esperaban ser descubiertos. Aunque siendo honesto eran algo obvios. Por otro lado, Nico negó rápidamente con la cabeza:

-Voy contigo-Declaro luego de un segundo, mostrando una sonrisa. Percy suspiro aliviado internamente, no mentía cuando dijo que no obligaría a Nico, pero si él hubiera preferido quedarse se habría devanado los cejos para convencerlo de lo contrario. Pero no tendría que hacer tal cosa:

-Recoge tus cosas entonces, nos vamos ahora-

Aunque realmente ninguno tenía equipaje o pertenencias, solo el viejo saco de dormir que habían usado y no eran tan mezquinos como para querer llevárselo. Por lo que emplearon la mayoría del camino para despedirse de quienes fueron sus compañeros temporales; varias chicas abrazaron a Nico, le besaron la mejilla y lo obligaron a prometer escribirles. Percy choco puños con todos, intercambio bromas de despedida y también fue besado, solo que por los Stoll en las mejillas al mismo tiempo. Las risas inundaron la cabaña once, y solo por esos breves minutos todos se sintieron realmente en casa.

-¡Eso es todo amigos!-Anuncio Percy cuando llego a la puerta-Cuídense mucho, y nos veremos luego. Tal vez, venga a visitarlos en verano-Mintió. Para cuando él y Nico salieron, Luke les esperaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados a un lado de la puerta-¿Vienes?

-Los acompañare hasta el auto-Aunque el rubio no pudo evitar el escalofrió. Sentía que Percy la pregunta de Percy era ligeramente más profunda de lo que parecía.

Su pequeño comité de despedida de un solo hombre los guio cerca de los campos de fresa, hasta un pequeño edificio de almacén junto al cual estaba estacionada una camioneta de entregas. Junto a ella se encontraban el director de actividades, sentado en su silla de ruedas falsa, un tipo con pinta de surfista, y un grupo de cinco chicas: Zoe, Phoebe, Bianca, Annabeth y Thalía. Después de todo, luego de escuchar que Argos viajaría en la camioneta Zoe insistió en aprovechar el aventón y partir.

-Hay espacio suficiente en la parte de atrás, apenas si irán apretados-Se disculpó Quirón-Argos los llevara hasta donde necesiten, así que no tienen que preocuparse por nada más.

-Viejo, tú en serio debes odiar la luz brillante-A un lado del grupo Percy charlaba con el conductor, el cual rio ligeramente ante el comentario-¿Qué no trabajabas cuidando un árbol?

-Hace tiempo, pero los talentos de Argos son mucho más prácticos para vigilarnos-Acoto Luke con un guiño.

-No lo dudo-Entonces Percy dirigió su atención hacia el director de actividades quien le miraba amargamente:

-¿Estás seguro de no querer reconsiderar tu decisión?-Pregunto seriamente. Percy ya lo esperaba por lo que se limitó a responder con solo un movimiento de la cabeza. Para su alivio el centauro no insisto, solo suspiro-Siendo así, les deseo la mejor de las suertes. A los dos-Agrego con una sonrisa paternal hacia Nico.

-No puedes culparlo por intentar-Bromeo Luke, buscando deshacer la atmosfera tensa.

-Sería diferente si tú me pidieras quedarme…-Solo que nunca espero tales palabras de parte de Percy. Que incluso sentía levemente caliente la cara-Tal vez lo pensaría un poco más.

Ciertamente Luke estaba acostumbrado al flirteo de broma, pero nuevamente sentía que las palabras de Percy llevaban un mensaje no tan oculto en ellas. Por lo que solo pudo responder con una carcajada para disimular su sonrojo. Sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido para las chicas. Como si hicieran falta más razones para odiar a Percy.

Luego de eso fue el turno para acomodarse dentro de la camioneta; Zoe iría al frente junto a Argos, el resto fueron acomodándose en la parte trasera donde irían sentados ya fuera al estilo indio o con las rodillas levantadas. Percy el último en subir, ya que tenía un pequeño asunto antes de irse:

-Este es mi numero-Dijo mientras le entregaba un papel doblado a Luke-Deje mi celular en el instituto, así que envíame un mensaje. Consigue uno para poder estar en contacto ¿vale?

-¿Qué estas planeando, Perseo?-Inquirió Luke. Si quería sacarle un poco de verdad a Percy necesitaba ser serio; y bueno tampoco quería hacerse una impresión equivocada.

-Vamos viejo, solo intento ser amistoso-Respondió un sonriente Percy palmeándole el brazo-Además, mamá prepara un delicioso asado navideño…-Y con esa última afirmación, y de paso en demostración de una increíble osadía, dio un pequeño paso al frente para besar a Luke en la mejilla-Nos vemos galán-Agrego dándole un amistoso golpe en la barbilla antes de entrar a la camioneta.

-¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo?

-Tenía que darle mi número a Luke-Respondió a Zoe mientras se cruzaba de piernas. A unos lugres de distancia una ceja rubia se crispaba-Es un tipo interesante.

En lo que Annabeth bufaba, Quirón de acerco a la parte trasera de la camioneta y extendió algo hacia el mestizo que había entrado al último:

-¿Y esto?-Pregunto mirando el bolígrafo en sus manos.

-Quítale la tapa-Curioso el ojiverde acato la sugerencia, al instante una brillante espada de bronce apareció en sus manos-Su nombre es Anaklusmus. Me sentiría mucho más tranquilo si la llevaras contigo, necesitaras algo para defenderte.

-Ah gracias, es todo un detalle. Pero ya tengo algo para eso-Respondió amablemente. Pero cuando intento devolver el bolígrafo, Quirón lo rechazo con un gesto:

-No, es tuya Percy-Dijo-Hace años tu padre la dejo a mi cuidado. Ahora entiendo por qué.

-Más razón para devolverla-Esta vez no había rastro de su anterior cortesía-Demasiado sospechoso, y no me interesa nada que pueda venir de él.

Luego de varios minutos de insistir, Quirón finalmente consiguió convencer al ojiverde de guardar la espada. Lo que él no sabía fue que, si bien la camioneta cruzo fuera del campamento, el dichoso bolígrafo voló por la ventana perdiéndose entre la maleza de los alrededores. Al mismo tiempo, unos agudos ojos observaron todo a través del espejo retrovisor y el atisbo de una sonrisa se asomó en los finos labios de una cazadora.

_Continuara…_

**Waoh, ¿a poco no es uno de los capítulos más completos hasta ahora? Tuvimos un emocionante juego de captura la bandera, una adorable –y tiena- escena entre Luke y Percy, un pequeño indicio de lo que hará el campamento para luchar contra Cronos, a Percy dándoles una abofeteada en la cara a todos los líderes de cabaña, una promesa y en fin, ¿a poco no estuvo genial?**

**Joi-joi-joi ¿Cuál fue su escena favorita? ¿Qué creen que ocurrirá a partir de ahora? ¿Acaso hemos visto lo último de Zoe? ¿Y que pasara con Artemisa? ¿En qué forma alterara Percy el curso de los eventos originales? ¿Qué se necesitará para que Luke considere la oferta de Percy? ¿Acaso veremos a un amado personaje regresar en el próximo capítulo?**

**Y así hemos llegado al final de un capítulo más de nuestras fascinantes aventuras (y no, no era mi intensión que sonara a presentador de programa para niños) espero que hayan podido disfrutar del capítulo tanto como para dejar muchos reviews XD**

**Nos vemos en una semana (aproximadamente)**__


End file.
